Todo Cambio
by Camilla Fava
Summary: Secuela: "Dejarte de amar"   Bella no se rinde, quiere tener a Edward a costa de cualquier cosa… sabe que en el pasado hizo mal, pero quiere remediarlo. Las cosas no serán tan fáciles como hace siete años.
1. Solo para ti

**_Todo Cambio_**

**_._**

_**Secuela: "Dejarte de amar" **_

_**Bella no se rinde, quiere tener a Edward a costa de cualquier cosa… sabe que en el pasado hizo mal, pero quiere remediarlo. Pero las cosas no serán tan fáciles como hace siete años.**_

* * *

.

**Solo para ti **

_Bella_

_._

_**Eres todo lo que pedía  
Lo q mi alma vacía  
Quería sentir**_

_**.  
**_

Tener a Edward frente mío después de siete años sin saber si todavía me recordaba, si seguía pensando en mi como yo lo hacía por él, era la mayor felicidad que podía obtener después de por todo lo que había pasado, pero que luego me dijera que no podía ocurrir nada entre nosotros, perdía cada esperanza que se hubiera sembrado en mi interior… debíamos madurar… ¡Llevábamos siete años madurando, y todavía debíamos seguir madurando!

No supe que más decir, nos quedamos de pie sin saber qué hacer en ese momento, era como haber pedido todo lo aprendido desde pequeños, eso de caminar, hablar, respirar… nada, no sabíamos que hacer. Suspiré lo más discretamente que pude, no quería que se diera cuenta lo desanimada que estaba.

La sorpresa cayó en mi cuando sentí sus labios en mi frente, cuanto extrañaba ese roce, ese simple roce, sentir parte de su piel contra la mía. Estaba tan ensimismada con ese beso que no me di cuenta cuando se había separado y dado media vuelta para seguir su camino. No pude hablar para detenerlo, suplicarle por una segunda oportunidad, o tercera, cuarta… no sé cuantas oportunidades le había pedido. La gente que caminaba por New York logró que ese hombre por el que perdía la cabeza desapareciera, la multitud estaba en contra de que yo hiciera algo para arreglar las cosas.

El cielo de un momento a otro se nubló, de un momento a otro comenzaron a caer pequeñas gotas de lluvia, desde la mañana que ese día avisaba que llovería pero parecía que nadie le había hecho caso, nadie tenía un paraguas con que refugiarse, las gotas no eran para terminar empapados, pero la gente de esta ciudad no podía mojarse, pero a mí no me importaba, en ese momento nada me importaba, solo intentaba controlar las lágrimas que salían de mis ojos, las cuales se camuflaban con las gotas de lluvia. Me prometí volver a verlo, pero esta vez cada uno más maduro, entregándose completamente al otro, sin juegos, sin mentiras, sin terceros. No volvería a cometer el mismo error.

Pero ¿Por qué esperar tiempo? ¿Por qué dejar que pasen los días, los meses y años y no hacer algo en ese mismo momento?

Volví a sonreír, ese día no tenía porque estar tan lejos, podía ser ese mismo día, porque si yo había tomado la iniciativa hace tantos años, cuando lo vi salir del Volvo con su hermana, haber decidido que ese hombre sería mío, eso mismo podría hacer ahora y no esperar otros siete años más, no, no seguiría esperando. Busqué entre las cosas que tenía mi bolso, después de pelear con todo, encontré mi celular, debía de parecer la persona más torpe por no saber cómo ocupar un celular… ¡por dios! ¡Había utilizado un celular desde los 16 años!

Cuando por fin conseguí marcar el número que necesitaba esperé a que por el otro lado me contestaran, a la segunda llamada me contestaron, era Lily, mi asistente dentro de la editorial.

_- Editorial Amanecer_

- Soy Bella

_- Bella, que sorpresa, nunca llamas a este número, ¿en qué te puedo ayudar?_

- Lily… necesito que canceles cualquier reunión durante la próxima semana, debo viajar a Londres… tengo un concierto al cual asistir.

_- ¿Cuánto demorarás?_

- No lo sé, puede que luego del concierto me junte con unos amigos, cualquier cosa estaré con mi portátil, trabajaré por él mientras este fuera

_- Podremos citar reuniones por cámara web, así no retrasaríamos algunos escritos_

- Buena idea… un favor más, llama al aeropuerto para buscar el vuelo más próximo a Londres

_- Ningún problema, Bella_

- Gracias Lily, estamos en contacto

Me despedí de mi asistente, sabía que podría dejar todo en sus manos y nada malo ocurriría, luego de cortar miré al frente, mi sonrisa se amplió.

Volveré por ti… fue lo último que pensé antes de tomar un taxi para dirigirme al aeropuerto.

.

_**Eres lo que tanto esperaba  
Lo que en sueños buscaba  
Y que en ti descubrí**_

_**Eres todo lo que pedía**_  
_**Lo que no conocía**_  
_**Y que en ti descubrí.**_

_**.**_

No sabía si me encontraría a Edward en el aeropuerto o en el mismo avión, no sabía si ese mismo día partiría, no recordaba si había comentado que iría donde sus padres primero o saldría inmediatamente a Londres. Estaba segura que no recordaba nada de la conversación que habíamos tenido en el café, solo sabía que necesitaba encontrar una entrada para su concierto como fuera y lograr poder volver a conversar con él.

Mientras iba en el taxi hice algunas llamadas internacionales para poder obtener las entradas, me fue realmente complicado encontrar alguna, tuve que llamar a Charlie para saber si podía ayudarme, en una de esas lo habían trasladado al extranjero, pero cuando le conté de quien era el concierto, rehusó a ayudarme. Era un tema que no se tocaba, Charlie se había encariñado con el chico y cuando le conté que lo había engañado, no solo, no me defendió, sino que llamó a la casa de los Cullen para disculpar y justificar mi comportamiento. Así que no me ayudó, además estaba en Estados Unidos y no había conversaciones de que se moviera fuera del país.

Después de haber recibido una llamada de Lily que me decía que estaba listo mi viaje a Londres, solo debía retirar mi pasaje, y haber entrado a policía internacional, logré comunicarme con el teatro municipal donde tocaría el gran Edward Cullen y obtener el tan preciado boleto. Por fin me pude sentar tranquila a esperar que me llamaran para tomar el avión. Gracias a mi gran asistente no tuve que preocuparme del equipaje, debido a que solo pensaba en cómo llegar al concierto por lo que había olvidado mi ropa y accesorios que necesitara en mi viaje improvisado. Una hora después me llamaban para abordar el avión, me esperaba un largo viaje había el continente Europeo.

Intenté relajarme durante el viaje, pensar en algo más que no fuera alguna explicación de por qué inesperadamente había aparecido en el concierto, siendo que hace poco había estado en camino a mi editorial… mi editorial, eso debía hacer. Saqué mi portátil y comencé a trabajar, tenía varios escritos pendientes y este era el momento tranquilo para leerlos.

La azafata me ofreció algo de beber, le pedí un café, algo que me mantuviera despierta y alerta mientras leía, nada mejor que un buen café. Gracias a mi idea, el viaje se hizo muy corto, parecía como si fueran pasado minutos cuando el capitán avisó que estábamos a poco de aterrizar en la capital de Inglaterra, guardé mi portátil, lista para descender.

Desde el aeropuerto me esperaba un chofer que me llevaría al hotel que había elegido Lily, desde ahí debía llamarla para avisarle que ya dos escritos los tenía revisados y con su crítica adjuntada, así luego podría hacer una cita con los autores para darles las justificaciones o arreglos que deberían hacerles para poder publicarlos. Me registré en el hotel donde me avisaron que en el siguiente vuelo venia mi equipaje que luego sería recogido por el mismo chofer quien me lo traería, también le pregunté donde estaba el teatro municipal donde sería el concierto del pianista Edward Cullen. El recepcionista me ofreció un traslado que me dejaría en la misma puerta y luego me traería al hotel nuevamente, se lo agradecí. Debido a que no tenía maletas, solo me entregó la tarjeta para que me dirigiera a mi habitación.

La habitación era de colores terracota, le daba el calor que no obtenían con el clima que había en ese momento. Antes de recostarme, llamé a mi asistente para informarle sobre los avances, luego llamé a Charlie para decirle que había llegado a Londres, no estaba muy contento con mi decisión tan alocada, sabía que no lo comprendería, pero mi corazón decía que debía hacer el último intento, había cometido un grave error en la escuela y no podía dejar que nuevamente el único hombre que me había demostrado lo que era amar, se me escapara sin haber intentado algo antes.

El concierto era en dos días más, así que tendría esa tarde y un día para pasear o descansar antes de enfrentarse a su idea, no debía arrepentirme, había reaccionado inesperadamente, no podía arrepentirme, debía seguir con mi plan hasta el final.

Esos días los disfruté con gusto, intenté no pensar en nada más que en mí, compré algunos atuendos en especial un vestido para la noche del concierto. Trabajé también para mi editorial, tuve una video conferencia con uno de mis escritores, uno de mis más fieles escritores, ya había logrado ser un best seller, otras editoriales habían pedido sus escritos pero según el solo nosotros habíamos confiado así que no nos dejaría.

Ese día no salí de mi habitación, solo me preocupé de arreglarme, me di un baño de tina con sales y pétalos de rosa, luego me coloqué crema con mi aroma favorito, para el vestido tuve que comprarle nueva lencería, ya que con cualquiera de las que tenía se marcaría en mi nuevo vestido. También adquirí algunas joyas, debido a que mi vestido era de un color esmeralda, con una cinta con pequeños circones que se cernía bajo de mi busto, me compré una pulsera con cristales que al reflejarse con mi vestido tomaban en mismo color, también unos colgantes que combinaban con la pulsera, los zapatos eran del mismo color del vestido y por último un chal para el frio.

Llamé a la recepción para avisar que bajaba para que el chofer estuviera listo, me miré por última vez al espejo, quería estar perfecta, vi que todo estaba donde debía ir, suspiré profundamente sin dejar de mirarme al espejo, me di fuerza y luego salí con rumbo al coche que me esperaba.

El lugar era gigantesco, nunca había tenido el privilegio de estar en Inglaterra, por lo que cada lugar me era extraordinario, estaba pensando fielmente a quedarme unos cuantos días más para recorrer la cuidad. Miré a mi alrededor luego de bajarme del coche, todas las personas vestían de gala, una gigantografia de un pianista a oscuras con su piano, decoraba gran parte de la fachada, lo mire detenidamente sin importarme si molestaba a alguien que avanzaba hacia el interior. Sabía perfectamente que ese era Edward, cada silueta decía a distancia que era él, y yo lo conocía perfectamente. Sonreí antes de avanzar, debía de parecer una tonta mirando enamorada a su estrella favorita.

Mi lugar era bastante privilegiado, estaba en uno de los palcos con vista directa hacia el escenario, el piano estaba en medio del lugar, bajo el escenario estaba la banda, todos los demás instrumentos que acompañarían el concierto. A mi lado dos señores adultos conversaban sobre Edward, sus obras, el profesionalismo que tenía a su temprana edad preguntándose cómo debía de haber sido su vida para ser tan talentoso, no pude evitar bajar la mirada culpable por su ultimo año de instituto. En ese momento las luces bajaron su intensidad para solo reflectar hacia el piano. La audiencia queda en silencio, de entre medio de las cortinas que había a los costados, apareció el director de orquesta quien se ubica frente a la banda, nuevamente quedo el lugar en silencio. Mire detenidamente, podía sentirlo, sabía que él estaba detrás de la costina de la izquierda, con la cabeza cabizbaja suspirando, luego salió.

Su cabello castaño cobrizo resplandecía antes las luces de los distintos reflectores que daban hacia él, la audiencia aplaudió como signo de bienvenida hacia el artista. Edward se detuvo junto al piano, hiso una reverencia al público, luego se sentó y la magia comenzó.

.

_**Tú has llegado a encender  
Cada parte de mi alma  
Cada espacio de mi ser**_

_**Ya no tengo corazón**_  
_**Ni ojos para nadie**_  
_**Solo para ti**_

_**.**_

La música llegaba al corazón, no podía despegar la vista de sus manos, como se movían interpretando cada creación que había compuesto. Sin siquiera notarlo estaba quedando prendida hacia él, mi corazón era suyo, en este momento me daba cuenta cuanto lo había extrañado, que nunca lo había dejado de amar, aunque hubiese intentado que eso dejara de ocurrir. Este hombre me tenia prendada y no podría soltarme nunca.

Cuando las notas dejaron de sonar, las personas se colocaron de pie para aplaudir estrepitosamente, la pareja que estaba a mi lado, la mujer tenía lágrimas derramadas. En eso recordé que los padres de Edward no estaban en el salón, no habían podido venir, Esme hubiese estado llorando de la emoción de ver a su hijo en ese gran escenario. Alice si debía estar en algún lugar, me puse a mirar con más detención, esperando encontrar a una chica saltando o moviéndose con más interés que cualquier otro, pero las luces seguían apagadas por lo que me era difícil identificar a las personas.

Mientras todos seguían aplaudiendo o comentando decidí moverme para luego no quedar entre la multitud, necesitaba entrar tras bambalinas para poder encontrarme con Edward, solo tenía esta oportunidad para conversar, no habría otro momento, luego podría tomar cualquier rumbo y no sabría más de él hasta que nos volviéramos a topar, no podía permitir eso.

Me escabullí entre los pasillos, en un momento llegué al primer piso donde me encontré con una gran puerta que especificaba que solo entraba personal autorizado, obviamente no seguí las reglas, sigilosamente entre, había uno que otro personal de audio o escenografía, también habían personas de la orquesta que acompañó a las composiciones de Edward. Estaba tentada de preguntar dónde estaba el músico pero me preguntarían que hacia ahí y no tenía alguna buena justificación. Al final, una chica con una gran sonrisa se me acercó preguntándome que buscaba, tímidamente, por primera vez en mi vida, le pregunte por el señor Cullen, con la misma sonrisa me indicó la puerta de su camerino, pareció creer que yo era su novia o algo por el estilo, cuando me dijo que sería una gran sorpresa que apareciera. Traté de no darle vueltas al asunto y solo dirigirme a mi objetivo principal. Suspiré antes de tocas y esperar a que me dejara entrar, me estremecí cuando su voz aterciopelada me dio la entrada.

Estaba apoyado en el tocador con la cabeza gacha, los ojos cerrados, la corbata desecha y dos botones de la camisa desabrochados. No pude decir nada, solo su presencia me dejaba sin habla, ese hombre podía ser tan guapo que esa atracción podía convertirse en su arma mortal. Como se dio cuenta que nadie hablaba, levantó la vista para encontrarse con mis ojos, la cara de asombro al encontrarme ahí podría haber confirmado lo que la chica me había dicho, parecía que nadie se acercaba a ese lugar.

Fue cosa de segundos que nuestros labios se acercaran, sus manos sostenían mi rostro como si estuviera prohibiéndome alejarme de él, y obviamente yo no lo haría, estaba sorprendida de que estuviera besándome, después de nuestra conversación en el café, no esperaba este recibimiento, no separó sus labios de los míos por bastante tiempo, yo me sentía en las nubes, no necesitaba de nada mas en ese momento, no necesitaba de agua, aire para vivir, con ese beso me daba por saciada.

.

_**Eres el amor de mi vida  
El destino lo sabía  
Y hoy te puso ante mí**_

_**Y cada vez que miro al pasado**_  
_**Es que entiendo que a tu lado**_  
_**Siempre pertenecí**_

_**.**_

Pero como todo, siempre tiene un fin, nos separamos, sus manos seguían donde siempre, apoyo su frente en la mía, ambos con los ojos cerrados esperando a que alguien digiera algo o interrumpiera el momento, cuando suspiro y su aliento llego a mí, mis piernas no dieron más convirtiéndose en gelatina. Si él no hubiera sido tan rápido, estaba segura que hubiera terminado en el suelo.

Me tenía abrazada contra su cuerpo mientras me miraba intensamente, casi me daba a entender que todo lo que había dicho en New York era mentira, que me extrañaba tanto como yo. No pude evitar sonreír.

- No entiendo porque sonríes- fue lo único que me dijo, pero eso no evito que sonriera mas

- El saber que todavía sientes algo por mí, me hace sonreír

- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

- Me lo acabas de confirmar, Edward… me besaste- dije ya inquieta ante sus palabras, volvió a suspirar

- Me encontraste con la guardia baja… no deberías estar aquí, ¿Quién te dejó entrar?

- Yo sola, no necesito el permiso de nadie- me sonrió sarcásticamente

- Como siempre… parece que los malos hábitos no se pierden- no pude evitar sonreír

- Para que veas, y ese es el motivo de porque estoy aquí- su sonrisa se esfumó, pasó la mano por su cabello… estaba nervioso

- Las cosas no son como antes, Bella… son muy distintas

- Lo sé, pero quiero cambiarlas

Edward negó mientras se daba la vuelta y bajaba la cabeza. No entendía su reacción, en especial si él había sido quien se acercó para besarme, yo solo había correspondido el beso. Me quedé ahí de pie esperando a que me dijera algo, hasta que me pedidera que saliera de ese lugar. Más sorprendida quedé cuando me pidió que lo esperaba, se colocó detrás de un biombo, podía escuchar como tomaba algunas cosas tras este, me imaginé que debía estar cambiándose el traje, no pude evitar sonrojarme recordando como era su cuerpo hace siete años y como debía de hacer cambiado, tenerlo cerca, volver a sentirlo… sacudí la cabeza, no era momento de pensar en esas cosas.

Cuando salió, llevaba otro traje, uno más claro, de un color gris azulado, la camisa blanca pero esta vez no llevaba corbata. Cuando se me acercó me tomó por la cintura invitándome a salir del camerino. Mientras nos movíamos se despedía de algunos con quienes nos topábamos, daba las gracias a los demás músicos invitándolos a la recepción que se formaba afuera.

Al salir del recinto privado al cual ilegalmente me había infiltrado, el pasillo estaba solitario, solo estábamos los dos. Recordé que la recepción era en una de las salas que estaban más arriba, solo eran algunos invitados. Yo no era uno de ellos, solo había obtenido un boleto para el concierto, pero al notar que Edward no quería soltarme mientras tomábamos el camino al siguiente piso, me di por invitada. Intenté decirle que no era necesario que me llevara, pero su dedo se colocó sobre mis labios mirándome intensamente como cuando nos vimos en su camerino, dejé de hablar en ese mismo instante.

Llegamos al tercer piso, al final de la escalera nos esperaba un impaciente hombre que movía rápidamente su pie contra el suelo, me di por entendida que debía ser el organizador del evento porque luego de mirar a Edward, me miro furiosamente como si yo tuviera la culpa de todo. Edward nos presentó, yo era una amiga del instituto… bueno, a lo menos seguía siendo una amiga. El organizador le dio una serie de cosas que debía hacer al entrar al salón, cuando entrar, donde apararse para dar un leve discurso y luego podría tener algunas conversaciones con los invitados, comentó en que parte del lugar estaba su familia, para así poder moverse con facilidad.

Antes de entrar mí miró detenidamente, me pidió que no me alejara mucho, solo serian unos minutos así que debía quedarme cerca, luego hablaríamos. Asentí como una tonta, tampoco tenía intenciones de ser el centro de atención, así que por el momento decidí quedarme fuera del alcance de cualquier mirada. Edward entró como le había dicho el hombre, yo entré un minuto después para no llamar la atención, no era momento de hacer escenas como antes. Edward dio unas cuantas palabras entre agradecimientos por la presencia de todos, contestó algunas preguntas a la prensa presente y luego bajó del pequeño escenario, pude ver como discretamente miraba a su alrededor para terminar encontrándose con mi mirada. Nuevamente me tomó por la cintura dirigiéndonos por entre los pequeños grupos de personas. Nos detuvimos en algunos de ellos, yo solo podía sonreír mientras mi "amigo" me presentaba ante los demás. Estaba segura que no era esto lo que yo esperaba de ese día, más que nada esperaba gritos, a Edward algo descontento por mi repentina visita, pero no ser presentada tan cariñosamente.

Cuando por fin pudimos salir de los grupos, me miró con una leve sonrisa, me pidió disculpa por el momento, yo solo negué para no darle importancia, además seguía pendiente de que su mano nunca se había separado de mi cintura. Nos movimos entra la multitud hacia uno de los rincones del lugar, desde la distancia pude identificar el cabello oscuro y corto de Alice Cullen… un nudo se hiso en mi estomago.

.

_**Tú has llegado a encender  
Cada parte de mi alma  
Cada espacio de mi ser**_

_**Ya no tengo corazón**_  
_**Ni ojos para nadie**_  
_**Solo para ti**_

_**.**_

Edward iba con una sonrisa tranquilizadora, como si supiera lo que iba a ocurrir, solo habían dos posibilidades, una, que Alice estuviera realmente contesta con mi presencia como me había comentado su hermano en el café, o dos, que odiara verme con toda su alma y esa era la intención de Edward, darme como carnada fácil a la furia de su hermana. No tenía más opción de hacerme fuerte y seguir hacia el sacrificio.

Había cinco personas reunidas donde había explicado el organizador que estaría su familia. Yo sabía con antelación que sus padres no estarían presentes, así que solo debía estar Alice, quien si estaba ahí. Me sorprendí al ver a tres personas que yo conocía, Jasper, Rosalie y Emmett estaban presentes, así si que mi sacrificio estaba confirmado. Alice fue la primera en divisarnos, sus ojos se agrandaron al ver con quien venía su hermano, la sonrisa que apareció y los pequeños saltitos que dio me dieron algo de confianza que parecía ser que no moriría tan pronto.

Edward por fin me soltó dejándome a un lado mientras Alice se colgaba de su cuello para abrazarlo como una niña pequeña, ambos se rieron sin dejarse de abrazar, sonreí ante el recuerdo de los mellizos, tan unidos como los recordaba. No tuve tiempo de reaccionar cuando la pequeña duende estaba encima de mi dándome el mismo abrazo, me decía mil cosas a la vez por lo que no entendía muy bien que decía, solo escuchaba, "tiempo, extrañar, compras" y alguno que otro regaño, solo reí ante tantos recuerdos.

Como siempre, Emmett el más nuevo de los amigos de nuestro grupo en el instituto, me saludó con sus efusivos abrazos, luego me saludó Jasper, con una sonrisa tranquilizadora, diciéndome lo cambiada que estaba después de tanto tiempo. Cuando se me acercó Rosalie, esperaba algo formal, pero también me abrazó diciéndome que me extrañaba. Estaba muy sorprendida con ese recibimiento, yo les expresé mis sentimientos hacia ellos. Por último me encontré con ella, la recordaba muy bien.

Tanya, la hermana de Kate, con quien había visto a Edward en varias ocasiones cuando había tenido ese drástico cambio cuando supo que yo lo había engañado. Me sorprendí al verla ahí, pero actué como si nada, no debía juzgar las cosas antes de tiempo, ya lo había hecho con mis amigos que me habían demostrado lo contrario. La chica también me reconoció, me comentó que Kate le había hablado mucho de mí y que se había enterado de mi trabajo en New York así que podría recibir alguna llamada de su parte. Discretamente pregunté como habían llegado todos ahí. Edward fue quien contestó.

- Aunque te parezca sorprendente, Rose y Emmett son novios después del instituto, este grandulón no pudo vivir sin ella así que la fue a buscar a la universidad declarándole su amor, en unos pocos meses se casaran

- ¡Vaya! Eso sí que es una sorpresa- dije muy sorprendida, los demás asintieron entre risas, Edward volvió a hablar

- Como sabes, los mellizos no pueden estar solos, así que obviamente Jasper y Alice estarían presentes- todos volvimos a reír- y bueno, Tanya, es una muy buena amiga

- ¿Amiga?- interrumpió Alice con la ceja alzada, luego miró a la chica rubia- ¿todavía dejas que te diga amiga? Y yo que pensé que ya eran novios, Edward, no puedes dejar esperándola por tanto tiempo

Mi mundo se vino abajo, esto no podía estar pasando, ¿novios? ¿Más que amigos? Estaba segura que cualquier abismo de sonrisa que haya habido en mi rostro había desaparecido y Edward lo había notado.

.

_**Esto es de verdad  
Lo puedo sentir  
Se que mi lugar  
Es junto a ti…  
Es junto a ti…**_

…..

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

Mega, muy nerviosa, por fin me digne a aparecer con la secuela.

Se preguntaran porque nerviosa si ya le fue bien con la primera parte, pero, ¿Han oído hablar de que siempre la segunda parte es mala? Así que tengo ese estigma, por lo mismo no estoy muy convencida así que espero con muchas ansias sus comentarios, se que solo es el primer capitulo, pero me ayudaría mucho que opinaran.

El único favor que les pediré desde ahora mismo, no me maten cuando se den cuenta que demoro en actualizar. Este capitulo lo habré leído unas cuatro veces antes de que me convenciera que era realmente bueno para subirlo, así que creo que pasara lo mismo con los siguientes.

Viene mucho drama, suspenso de si quedaran juntos o no (ni yo lo se), amor, todo sentimientos que nos puedan demostrar esta linda pareja.

Como se habrán dado cuenta decidí seguir con la misma modalidad, todas canciones de _**Camila**_ y la canción tiene mucho significado con lo que esta escrito.

Ahora si ve voy, muchos besos y nos vemos.

Los invito a pasarse por _**"Final Inesperado"**_ que sigue en curso.

Camili.


	2. Perderte de nuevo

**Perderte de nuevo**

_Edward_

_._

**_Ya había desilusión  
Dolor y resignación  
El tiempo supo esperar  
Y así la deje de amar  
No había más que decir  
Había llegado el fin  
Hacia 2 años ya_**

**_._**

_Que no me la encontraba_ Volver a mi departamento donde solo estaba yo, la tranquilidad, mi privacidad después de esa velada, era gratificante. No había esperado que ese día tan importante se convirtiera en el día que jamás podría olvidar, tantas cosas ocurrían que no sabía por cual comenzar para ordenar en mi cabeza que estaba hecha un lio. Primero estaba mi familia, mis padres que no habían podido estar para mi concierto, sabía que ya me habían visto tocar en otras ocasiones, pero era importante que me vieran en ese momento, pero también entendía que ellos tuvieran que estar en New York por la inauguración del nuevo hospital… ya habrían otras ocasiones, estaba seguro que no dejaría de tocar por mucho tiempo, hasta podría hacerles un pequeño concierto privado solo para ellos, pronto se acercaba su aniversario y no sería una mala idea. Bueno, primer problema solucionado, aún me quedaban tres.

Siguiente, Alice. Mi linda y entusiasta hermana, no podía explicar cuanto la extrañaba, volver a verla ese día me llenaba de luz, mi otra parte por fin estaba conmigo y espera que por unos días más antes de que tuviera que volver a su boutique… en una de esas podría irme con ella, no era una mala idea, con este último concierto en Londres, la gira había terminado, ahora debía concentrarme en mi para poder seguir componiendo, mi gran pasión y no era mala idea cambiar de aire para crear nuevas melodías, hasta podría aceptar crear la música para esa película de la cual me llamaban insistentemente. Podía ser que ya tuviera otro problema solucionado, todavía me faltaba hablar con mi hermanita. Bien, ahora quedan dos problemas.

Antes de seguir en mi mente, entré en la cocina para servirme un café, estaba realmente cansado pero estaba seguro que no dormiría, así que un buen café podría ayudarme. Cuando volví a la sala, con mi taza en la mano, me acerqué al ventanal donde me daba la vista hacia el Big Ben, volví a mis pensamientos.

Siguiente problema, Tanya. Sabía que estaba jugando con ella aunque esta me dijera lo contrario, habíamos quedado que seriamos grandes amigos que se apoyarían en las buenas y en las malas, pero Alice tenía razón, llevábamos en esto casi dos años, dos años en que yo no era capaz de pedirle que fuera mi novia, porque hacíamos todo lo que hacen los novios, salíamos a comer, nos divertíamos, estábamos gran parte del día juntos a lo menos que yo tuviera inspirado o ella tuviera que ir a modelar o una sesión de fotos, pero siempre estábamos juntos. Habían un par de besos y no podía negar que cuando nos pasábamos de copas terminábamos en mi cama teniendo sexo. Y todo eso hace casi dos años. Todavía me preguntaba cómo es que una mujer como Tanya me había soportado por tanto tiempo con esa idea de solo amigos para ver cómo nos va, si yo hubiera sido ella, hace un tiempo hubiera puesto un ultimátum, siendo ella una gran modelo de pasarela en Europa, hace tiempo que se habría encontrado un verdadero hombre que la hiciera su esposa en solo días después de conocerla, pero como siempre el estúpido Edward Cullen, tímido, introvertido, y egoísta, no aprovechaba eso, ¿y por qué?

Por el cuarto problema, Bella.

**.**

**_Estaba aprendiendo como vivir  
Ya de ti me olvidaba cuando te vi  
Con la mirada Desesperada_ **

**.**

Haberla vuelto a ver en el café en New York ya había sido sorpresivo, en un momento pensé que se trataba del destino, algo me quería decir este, que debía estar con ella, o solo era una prueba más para ver cuán fuerte era, así que me decidí por la segunda opción, dándole la razón más imbécil de los tiempo, debíamos madurar para ver si podíamos estar juntos. ¡Eso ni yo me lo creía! Pero debía ser fuerte, no podía negar que todavía sentía algo por ella, pero no me podía engañar tan fácilmente, no habían sido los mejores días, había hecho tantas locuras por ella, hasta había aceptado ser el segundo plato, pero después de todo lo que había hecho no podía confiar en ella y eso debía entenderse. Esa tarde me costó mucho irme sin decir nada, sabía que si volvía a hablar serian cosas que luego me arrepentiría por lo que opté por un beso en la frente y correr sin mirar atrás, como un cobarde, lo sé pero era mi único método de sobrevivencia.

Y después de sentirme orgulloso de mis logros, cuando estoy a punto de entrar al escenario para dejar todo de mi en el, frente a esa enorme cantidad de público, sentí por todo mi cuerpo, la presencia de ella, como si estuviéramos verdaderamente conectados, no pude evitar sonreír cuando suspire bajando la mirada antes de salir, estaba seguro que ella pensaba que yo estaba haciendo eso. No sé como logré sacarme esos pensamientos de la cabeza, debía ser fuerte, estar tranquilo. Esa fue la primera vez después de mucho tiempo que inconscientemente le dedique ese concierto, cada una de las melodías eran para ella. ¡Y la gran sorpresa! ¡Ella si estaba ahí! Mi autocontrol era indomable, quería sentir sus labios, quería tenerla cerca y saber que no se iría así de fácil.

Podía estar seguro de que hasta ella estaba sorprendida cuando no la solté en todo el camino hacia el salón de la recepción, no podía sacar mi mano de su cintura, ella me era adictiva, quería que nunca más se separara de mi lado, le hice prometer que se quedara cerca mientras daba los agradecimiento por la asistencia de todos los que estaban presentes, no podía evitar estar tranquilo al saber que ella estaba cerca. Hasta ahora no me había preguntado el porqué estaba ahí, hace solo unos días que ella iba de camino a su editorial y ahora estaba ahí junto a mí como siempre debió haber sido… ¡No! Porque si fuera así, me hubiese engañado con cualquier hombre mientras yo estuviera de gira, no podría haberla dejado sola, estaría obsesionado con tenerla lo más cerca con tal de tenerla frente a mis ojos preocupado de que ningún imbécil se le acercara, siendo un verdadero posesivo, así hubiera logrado que ella me dejara, yo hubiera caído en una depresión y hasta ahí quedaba mi carrera. Todo lo que había pasado era por una buena razón, estaba seguro.

No pude evitar ser el hombre más desgraciado de esta vida, la llevé hacia los leones como si no ocurriera nada, por mi mente llegó a pensar el que todos mis amigos, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett y más que nada Alice, como la mirarían con odio por lo que me había hecho, aunque solo mi hermana sabía la verdad. Pero las cosas fueron diferentes, sabía que serian diferentes, la recibieron felices después de tanto años separados, podríamos haber recordado todos los momentos que pasamos cuando íbamos al instituto, nos hubiéramos reído, gritado, hubiéramos sido el centro de atención, si Alice no hubiera hablado sobre Tanya. Ahí fue cuando todo quedó hecho trizas. La cara de Bella se deformó, como si un balde de agua helada hubiese caído sobre ella, yo me sentía igual, la impotencia que me hubiese recorrido por las venas me hubiese convertido en un animal salvaje que no podía controlarse.

Y desde ahí las cosas fueron de mal en peor, y no porque se hubiera creado una pelea entre las dos mujeres, no, creo que eso hubiera sido normal, nos chicas peleándose por un hombre… sí, creo que eso sería lo correcto, pero como ambas eran civilizadas ocurrió exactamente lo contrario. Ambas se rieron de la de la opinión de Alice, Tanya me defendió diciendo que las cosas estaban bien como eran, ella viajaba mucho por lo que no podía comportarse como una novia oficial y Bella solo sonrió como si estuviera de acuerdo con lo que decía, luego ambas se colocaron a hablar sobre Kate, como le iba en su trabajo y en donde estaba en ese momento. Yo me sentía el hombre más estúpido del planeta, el hombre más insignificante… ¡Yo, yo tenía que ser el protagonista, era la recepción de mi concierto!

Pero la rabia ebullició luego de que el evento hubiera terminado, todavía tenía las palabras de Tanya y de Bella en mi mente, una y otra atacándome sin piedad. Tanya como una persona comprensiva entendió todo en solo minutos, cuando le pregunté si quería que la llevara a casa, solo negó con una gran sonrisa, me acarició una mejilla sin dejar de sonreír para luego decirme.

- Sé que es con Bella con quien realmente quieres hablar… las cosas entre ustedes quedaron inconclusas, además esta amiga- dijo señalándose y detallando la palabra "amiga"- trajo su coche así que puede irse sola a casa… nos vemos

Solo un roce de labios y se fue con la misma sonrisa que me había dado en un principio. ¿Qué hice yo? El muy imbécil fue en busca de Bella. Parecía que en esos siete años no había aprendido nada o ella tenía un embrujo sobre mí, si la miraba a los ojos me convertía en un perro faldero. Esta vez las cosas fueron diferentes, pero a la vez me dejaban como el estúpido de la película. La primera mirada de Bella fue de furia, estaba listo para que me gritara por tener a alguien, por no esperarla, podía asegurar que en vez de enojarme sonreiría si ella comenzaba a gritarme, pero nuevamente las cosas no se daban de forma racional.

- Podrías haberme contado que tienes novia- me dijo Bella mientras la acompañaba al coche que le ofrecía el hotel donde estaba alojada

- No es mi novia, ya lo oíste

- Pero tienes algo con ella, eso me hace las cosas más difíciles- la miré sin entender, ella solo sonrió- ¿Qué pensaste que hacía en Londres? Parece que sigues siendo el mismo chico ingenuo

- ¿Qué quieres, Bella?

- No quiero esperar otros siete años más para tenerte

Y así fue, ella se subió al coche, yo no pude decir nada, Bella seguía sonriendo como cuando me dijo que me esperaba esa primera vez en el estacionamiento del instituto. Estaba seguro que el chofer se reía de mi cara la cual debía ser muy divertida después de que dos mujeres eran tan comprensivas conmigo. Ahora con una taza de café en la mano no sabía cómo solucionar este último problema y para mas, arruinaba la posibilidad de solucionar el problema tres. Mi vida se estaba trasformando en una mierda.

Solo pude pensar en lo que ocurriría si seguía a mi corazón evitando los consejos de mi mente. Volvería a sufrir, lo sabía, Bella no aceptaría a un hombre como yo, en especial inseguro por todo lo que había ocurrido en el pasado, y Tanya se aburriría rápidamente, lo que nos mantenía juntos hasta ahora era la libertad que nos dábamos, solo nos acompañábamos, nos dábamos cariño, pero no había algo tan fuerte que nos hiciera preguntarnos si debíamos formalizarlo.

**.**

**_Y fue tan fuerte volver a verte  
Sufrí tanto tiempo por ti  
Basto mirarte  
Recuperarte  
Y saber que te irías sin mí_**

_**Y fue tan fuerte volver a quererte**_  
_**Volver a creer en los dos**_  
_**Basto mirarte**_  
_**Volver a amarte**_  
_**Para perderte de nuevo**_  
_**Amor**_

_**.**_

A la mañana siguiente desperté tan tarde que no me había dado cuenta que hasta la hora de almuerzo había pasado, cuando vi el reloj decían que eran las cuatro de la tarde, gruñí, había perdido toda la mañana y parte de la tarde en solo darme vueltas en la cama intentando quitarme los sueños que venían a mi subconsciente.

Me levanté derrotado, unos minutos más en la cama no lograrían nada, seguiría de la misma forma. Opté por darme un baño antes de saber que iba a ser de mí ese día. Tenía entendido lo que debía hacer, el problema es que no sabía por dónde empezar, podía ser que arruinara las cosas antes de lograr algo positivo como podía ser que las cosas fueran más fáciles de lo que imaginaba. Después del concierto tenía dos meses de descanso antes de tener que dar la respuesta para saber si haría la música instrumental de la película que me habían propuesto hace unos meses atrás mientras estaba en España para uno de los conciertos. Les dije que primero terminaría con la gira y luego daría una repuesta, ahora quería descansar, había pensando en volver donde mis padres, podría convencer a mi hermana de ir unos días o solo podríamos esperar hasta el aniversario.

En eso se me cruzó por la mente, mis amigos estaban en Londres, podríamos salir todos para colocarnos al día de todo lo que nos había ocurrido, luego todos volverían a tomar caminos distintos, en especial Rose y Emmett metidos cien por ciento en la boda. También debía hablar con Jasper, ese imbécil debía confesarle a mi hermanita que estaba enamorado de ella, no dejaría que la hiciera sufrir nuevamente, estaba casi seguro que ella no había llegado a dormir a mi departamento, así que tenía una leve sospecha de donde estaba.

Me vestí, me miré al espejo, camisa, jeans y un abrigo para ese día nublado, listo para comenzar con los planes. Mientras bajaba hasta los estacionamientos llamé a Rose, estaba sorprendida de que recién estuviera levantándome y saliendo de casa, pero aceptó gustosa de que nos juntáramos esa noche, se ofreció a llamar a los demás, así que estaba libre se seguir llamando. Subí a mi coche, lo encendí programando mi primera parada del día.

Llegué al hotel, pedí el número de la habitación de Isabella Swan, cuando vieron quien era ni siquiera me pidieron identificación ni nada, llamaron al cuarto donde al entender por la sonrisa del hombre, parecía ser bien recibido. Me dieron la dirección que tomar, tomé el ascensor hasta el quinto piso. Llegué a la habitación, toqué la puerta y esperé a que me abriera, iba a tocar por segunda vez cuando me abrió sonriente dejándome el paso. El lugar era amplio y tenía un pequeño living a donde me dirigí, gracias al cielo no era solo la cama. Cuando la miré ella sonreía triunfante, no era la mirada que yo esperaba, menos con lo que había ocurrido el otro día, fruncí el ceño, ella bajó la mirada mientras se acercaba al sillón que estaba cerca suyo, me invitó a sentarme y así lo hice.

Nos quedamos en silencio un momento, debía organizar mis ideas antes de decir las cosas, luego no me quería arrepentir de nada, suspiré una vez antes de levantar la vista y ver que Bella no dejaba de mirarme, pero esta vez era una sonrisa amable la que cruzaba por su rostro, una sonrisa de confianza.

- Pensé que ibas a demorar más en venir- la miré comprendiendo, ¿a qué venía eso?

- Creo que tenemos que conversar lo antes posible, si demoraba más, esto no terminaría nunca- Bella asintió, me pasé la mano por el cabello antes de volver a hablar- ¿por qué estás acá?

- Quería ver tu concierto- sonreí mientras negaba con la cabeza, sabía que no era solo eso, Bella se sonrojó al darse cuenta que no podía mentirme- no quiero esperar a estar más maduros, Edward, no sabes cuanto había esperado por volver a verte, nunca me atreví a buscarte porque creí que me odiarías por lo que había hecho, pero cuando vi que no había rencor en tu mirada…

- Cuando me dijiste ese día, antes de terminar el instituto, que querías ver al antiguo Edward, no a ese monstro que habías convertido, sabía que lo único que no nos permitía estar juntos era la inseguridad- ella volvió a asentir desviando la mirada

- Sabía que si dejaba el tiempo pasar no volvería a verte, me moví rápidamente para lograr tener una entrada para el concierto, ese mismo día que nos despedimos tomé un avión hasta Londres- me sorprendí ante sus palabras, ella solo sonrió- no quiero cometer el mismo error de dejarte ir y desaparecer por tantos años, esta vez estoy decidida a luchar

- Se te ve muy segura- Bella se rió ante mi comentario

- Creo haberte demostrado que siempre soy segura de mi misma… logré mi cometido cuando dije que te tendría en mis brazos cuando llegaste a Seattle- no pude evitar reírme y recordar ese día

- Si, sin ninguna duda… pero esta vez no es lo mismo- Bella suspiró mientras asentía

- Lo sé… esta vez tengo competencia, y más fuerte que Kate u otra chica, pero no me voy a dar por vencida, te quiero conmigo, Edward y sé que lo voy a lograr

- Conozco tus jugadas- traté de contraatacarla, Bella se veía cada vez más segura

- Eso no es problema

Y sabia que lo podría lograr, ahora si podía confirmar que estaba atrapado en un hechizo que me hacia girar a su alrededor dejándome llevar por cada uno de sus encantos. Nos quedamos en silencio, Bella me ofreció algo para tomar pero me negué, ella se fue al teléfono donde pidió un jugo natural, parecía que le tenían algunos recados por lo que se quedó más tiempo junto al auricular. Yo me dediqué mirándola, pensando en sus palabras, ella quería luchar por nosotros, iría contra el viento y marea con tal de que yo dijera que sí, pero habían tantas preguntas antes de decir algo.

Como evitar ser inseguro a cada segundo cuando un hombre se le acercara, aunque fuera con buenas intenciones, pero yo no pensaría lo mismo, estaría celándola a cada instante, ella me reclamaría eso, podría esto ocasionar varias peleas entre nosotros, podría ser que hasta terminara mucho peor de lo imaginado. O podía ser que confiara en ella, podía ofrecerle lo mismo que tenía con Tanya, esta amistad pero con todas las libertades… no, eso sería aun peor, estuve en esa situación con ella, yo era el amante mientras ella hacía creer a todos que estaba enamorada de ese Jacob Black. Y ahí aparecía el otro punto, Tanya. Decirle que las cosas llegaban hasta ahí porque había vuelto después de siete años, la mujer de mi vida, así que me iba con ella. No, no podía hacer eso.

**.**

**_Sentí tanta confusión  
Al verte tan fría amor  
Así fue que comprendí  
Que tu no eras para mi_ _Estaba aprendiendo como vivir  
Ya de ti me olvidaba cuando te vi  
Con la mirada  
Desesperada_ **

**.**

Volví a la realidad cuando Bella me preguntó si estaba bien, yo solo asentí mientras reorganizaba mi cabeza. Apoyé ésta en mis manos esperando encontrar de esa forma la respuesta adecuada a la situación.

- Si yo quisiera que estuviéramos juntos, sería algo enfermizo, no podría estar tranquilo cuando estuvieras lejos de mí, estaría pensando a cada segundo si estás en tu trabajo o estas con otro hombre, sería un celoso paranoico… no lo comprenderías, terminarías ahogada y alejándote de mi

- No pienses eso…

- ¿Cómo quieres que no piense en eso?- la interrumpí, pude ver si cara afligida, sabiendo exactamente mi respuesta- tú fuiste quien puso las reglas en nuestra relación, tú eras quien mandaba, yo solo era un títere que se dejaba llevar… estaba locamente enamorado de ti, Bella

- Y yo de ti- no pude evitar reírme como un desquiciado

- Su hubieras estado enamorada, no hubieras buscado esa solución para los problemas que teníamos en ese momento

- Lo sé, soy una tonta, pero no podía irme contigo, no podía dejar…

- ¡Bella, yo estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera para que siguiéramos juntos! Pagaría tus estudios, te mantendría entre lujos, sería feliz atendiéndote, pero tu preferiste meterte con el primer imbécil que se cruzara… ¡Eso no es amar, Bella!- pude ver como caían lágrimas por sus mejillas, no podía mirarla, no debía sentirme culpable- Tanya ha sido ese pilar que ha logrado que yo siga viviendo… es una buena compañía…

- Pero no la amas- no era una pregunta- ti sigues sintiendo algo por mí, o si no, no me hubiera besado ayer en el camerino

- Lamentablemente tienes razón, pero no significa que deba hacerle daño a ella por culpa nuestra

Escuché sus sollozos, pero no podía protegerla, no era bueno para los dos, debía ser fuerte, sabía que lo que venía a decir nos destruiría a ambos, pero al final era lo mejor, o eso era lo que quería creer.

Me levanté del sofá donde me había sentado sin tener noción de que lo hubiera hecho, quería acercarme a ella para consolarla pero me detuve. Le dije que esa noche nos juntaríamos en algún bar con los demás, ella solo asintió, escuché un murmullo que decía que le acaban de informar. Le pregunté si quería que la pasara a buscar… ¡Estaba siendo un masoquista! Bella se negó, solo diciendo que no sabía si iba a ir, luego hablaría con mi hermana, asentí aunque no me estuviera mirando, creí que era mejor no seguir hablando.

**.**

_**Y fue tan fuerte volver a verte  
Sufrí tanto tiempo por ti  
Hasta mirarte  
Recuperarte  
Y saber que te irías sin mí**_

_**Y fue tan fuerte volver a quererte**_  
_**Volver a creer en los dos**_

_**.**_

Caminé silenciosamente hacia la puerta, me detuve preguntándome si lo que estaba haciendo era lo correcto, mi mente decía que si, era lo mejor para ambos, pero mi corazón decía algo completamente diferente, me gritaba con desesperación que volviera a su lado, la tomara en brazos y la besara apasionadamente demostrándole todo lo que la había extrañado durante esos años. Tomé el picaporte de la puerta cuando escuché su voz, más firme que nunca.

- No me rendiré tan fácil- sonreí sin mirarla, esa era mi Bella

- No lo hagas mas difícil

- Si es necesario, así será, pero volveré a tenerte conmigo, cueste lo que cueste

No esperé más para salir de la habitación, cerré tras de mí, ella no dijo nada. Mientras esperaba el ascensor volví a reírme, no podía olvidar lo que me gustaba de ella, esa fuerza que demostraba a los demás, pero por dentro era una chica débil, temerosa de lo que ocurriera. Parecía que el único que no había madurado de los dos, era yo.

.

_**Basto mirarte  
Volver a amarte  
Para perderte de nuevo  
Amor**_

_**.**_

…..

* * *

**Nota de la Autora:**

**¡VAYA! ESTOY SIN PALABRAS…**

No se imaginan lo sorprendida que estaba cuando mi mail estaba abarrotado de favoritos y reviews de todos ustedes… **¡WOW!** Por todos los cielos, después de la cantidad de nervios que me tenían histérica pensando en cómo sería recibido el primer capítulo, me dejan anonadada con sus comentarios, los ánimos y la cantidad de favoritos, alertas para la historia como también para el autor… Solo tengo una palabra que decir:

**¡GRACIAS!** Estoy muy, muy feliz, contentísima, todavía no puedo creer como fue recibida esta historia, se los agradezco de todo corazón, era más que feliz contestando cada uno de sus comentarios.

Pero no se crean, aun sigo nerviosa, esto recién comienza y las ideas en mi cabeza estar divididas en tres historias diferentes, así que me es complicado seguirlas coherentemente, pero como esta es la más pedida, tenía que subirla… las demás, para después.

Bueno, no sé que más decir, solo agradecerles a todos, en especial a mis mejores críticas, _**Alexandra015 y joli Cullen**_**, **mi fan N°1 (como se denomino ella, jajaja) por darme su opinión en cada capítulo que he subido, sus comentarios y sus ánimos. También a todos los demás, e igual de apreciados lectores, _**EmilioLT, Wawis Cullen, iOssY cUlleN pAttinsoN, Tatitha, supattinsondecullen, Gimena cubas, tafranzavi, Mayra17, evelyncita, cmgalsal, ivelita Cullen, Isabella Anna Cullen, karoLiiz, konytacullenmasen, Ely Lutz, Xx-Bella V-xX, Robsesion-Forever, Wilma Cullen, ripattz,**_ muchas gracias nuevamente. Por último a las chicas que no están registradas como usuarios y no pude responderles:

_**fernanda:**_ _Muchas gracias por tu comentario. Has dejado a la pobre Bella botada en el piso con tu enojo hacia ella, igualmente lo comprendo, pero debes entender que una mujer si quiere, puede hacer todo por el hombre que ama, hasta creer que lo tendrá fácilmente, además Edward igualmente tiene la culpa de dejarla que ella crea eso, ¿no crees?  
Lo de Alice y los demás, esa era la idea, todos creerían que ellos se portarían mal, pero si en realidad no saben bien lo que ocurrió no pueden dejar de saludar a una vieja amiga de la escuela. Espero que disfrutes este capitulo y dejes tus comentarios, besos._

_**Valee:**_ _Que bueno que te haga tan feliz que haya decidido hacer la secuela, eso me da bastante alivio. Todo depende de sus comentarios y de mi cabeza, saber si Edward perdonara a Bella o decidirá que no pueden estar juntos. Disfruta del capitulo y nos estamos viendo, besos._

A todos ustedes como también a los lectores silenciosos, espero que hayas disfrutado este capítulo, quiero sus comentarios nuevamente para poder seguir escribiendo esta historia y todos podamos disfrutar con lo que queremos que ocurra con esta linda pareja que nos regalo Meyer. Nos vemos lo más pronto que pueda, muchos, pero muchos besos para todos.

Camili.


	3. Va para ti

**Va para ti**

**.**

_Bella_

_._

_**Terminó lo que no había empezado  
me miró me dijo es demasiado  
me olvidó, tengo mala suerte  
es que en el arte de perderte he ganado**_

_**.**_

**.*.*Flash Back*.*.**

_- Vine a dejarte las llaves… ya no las necesito_

_- Si… gracias- no lograba mirarle a los ojos mientras que él no podía despegar la mirada de mi_

_- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?- las palabras habían salido de la nada_

_- Tú no te mereces a alguien como yo- dije con la vista hacia abajo_

_- ¿Cómo puedes saber eso? Creo que soy yo quien lo decide- alzo las voz por lo que me sobresalté logrando que por fin lo mirara_

_- El juego lo inventé yo, así que podía terminarlo cuando yo quiera… bien, me aburrí, así que se acabó- necesitaba demostrarme firme ante él, intenté demostrar que era fuerte y era yo quien desidia_

_- Terminaste el juego porque tenias miedo… porque ya no era un juego, sino que algo más fuerte- sabía que Edward tenía razón, bajé la mirada_

_- Si, tenía miedo… porque sabía que tú te lo tomarías como algo más que un simple juego y así no soy yo, no quiero una relación, para eso ya tengo una… tu solo eras un juego- me miró sorprendido- gracias por venir a dejarme las llaves, no deberías haberte molestado… ahora me duele la cabeza y te agradecería que te fueras- nos quedamos en silencio unos segundos mirándonos detenidamente, bajó la vista suspirando_

_- Yo sé que me amas… se que lo dijiste la última noche pero no quise responderte para no asustarte más de lo que estabas… pero yo también te amo, lamento que esto haya que tenido que terminar así- se dio la vuelta para salir, no pude evitar decir lo que me tenía ahogada desde tanto tiempo_

_- Yo también te amo…_

_._

_._

**.*.*Fin Flash Back*.*.**

Recordé como se sentía mentirle a alguien, siendo que ese alguien era yo misma, cuando no fui capaz de reconocer que estaba enamorada de un chico, el único que me había enseñado realmente lo que era amar y solo pensar que en las tres ocasiones que intenté que todo terminara, me sentía culpable, si no hubiera sido tan tonta ahora estaríamos juntos, felices sin tener que pasar por toda esta nostalgia, que por lo menos a mí, me estaba matando.

Se lo había dicho claramente, no me iba a rendir tan fácil, si como decía él, con esa tal Tanya eran solo amigos, no desperdiciaría la oportunidad que se me estaba dando de volver a conquistarlo. Todavía me acordaba de mis estrategias, no por algo podía tener a cualquier chico en mi adolescencia, bien, esta vez era solo uno, así que me centraría por completo en ese objetivo y lo lamentaba por la hermana de Kate, pero el premio me lo iba a llevar yo.

Así que debía poner todo de mi parte para que estas pequeñas vacaciones funcionaran, no podía quedarme para siempre en Londres, debía jugar mis cartas lo más rápido que fuera. Llamé a Rose para confirmarle mi asistencia, me comentó que ella y Emmett se hospedaban en un hotel cerca del mío así que no sería una molestia pasarme a buscar, se lo agradecí, quedamos en una hora más me pasarían a buscar. Tenía solo una hora para arreglarme. Fue como si una chispa en mi interior me gritara eso, debía lograr en una hora que los ojos de Edward solo estuvieran en mi y eso si podía ser difícil esta noche.

Corrí para arreglarme, tomé una mini falda fucsia y una polera blanca, una chaqueta del mismo color de esta. Opté por unas botas negras que combinaran con mi bolso, me maquillé lo necesario, nada recargado. Cuando me miré al espejo no pude evitar sonreír, recordaba esos días donde pasaba horas frente al espejo para lucir tan perfecta para cuando entrara en mi coche al instituto.

Poco después recibí una llamada del hall donde me informaban que Rosalie y Emmett estaban esperándome. Revisé que el lugar estuviera ordenado antes de salir, les di a ambos un abrazo de saludo antes de dirigirnos hacia su coche rentado. En el camino nos fuimos comentando sobre la boda de mis amigos, estaba casi todo listo, solo faltaba la última prueba del vestido de novia, Rose estaba nerviosa al igual que el grandulón, pero este sabia disimularlo entre su risa y chistes.

Habían decidido juntarse en un bar muy concurrido de Londres, estaba en el centro, muy cerca del teatro municipal de la cuidad, a lo menos conocía parte del lugar y sabia que no estaba tan lejos del hotel por cualquier cosa. Nos estacionamos, entre risas entramos buscando a los demás. Estaban sentados en una de las mesas, Alice conversaba haciendo gestos sobre figuras o algo parecido, parecía estar comentando sobre sus nuevos diseños, Jasper y Edward la escuchaban atentamente con una sonrisa, esos dos hombres podrían desvivirse por esa chica. Me sorprendió no ver a Tanya, creía que estaría entre ellos, en especial si había estado ayer en el concierto. Una noche optimista, no habría competencia cerca.

Antes de que llegáramos a su lado, Edward ya estaba con dos personas que estaban adulando su trabajo, él parecía avergonzado de tener que llamar la atención de esa forma si seguía siendo una persona común y corriente. Saludamos a los chicos, Alice inmediatamente hiso sentarme a su lado para comentarme sobre los nuevos modelos que tenía para la nueva colección, había llevado una carpeta con toda clase de modelos masculinos, no podía negarlo, eran muy guapos, esculturales. Rose optó por dos de la lista mientras que yo solo elegí uno, no estaba muy concentrada en la elección, no podía dejar de mirar a Edward quien solo se dedicaba a conversar con Emmett y reír de vez en cuando… ninguna mirada hacia mi presencia, parecía que no sería tan fácil como yo pensaba.

Pedimos algo para tomar mientras seguíamos colocándonos al pendiente de lo que nos había ocurrido, estaban muy sorprendidos con mi editorial, Jasper había escuchado de ella, un amigo cercano era uno de mis clientes, pero nunca había imaginado que me perteneciera, los demás prometieron pasarse un día por New York para visitarme, yo estaría feliz de recibirlos. Emmett aunque no se pudiera creer por su personalidad, era un flamante abogado, se dedicaba a la parte jurídica en Seattle, después de haber seguido a Rosalie, ambos habían optado por volver a donde se habían conocido y empezar su familia en ese lugar. Rose había terminado su carrera de ingeniería, trabajaba en una de la empresas de la cuidad. Jasper se había dedicado a la psicología, por dos años se había dedicado a viajar para especializarse en la piscología de todos los países y fue cuando se volvió a encontrar con Alice en Francia y por "casualidad" se radicó en ese país. Recordaba como Alice estaba loca por ese hombre pero él parecía no estar interesado, parecía que los papeles se habían dado vuelta.

Seguíamos conversando de cosas banales mientras seguíamos bebiendo, estaba segura que desde el último trago que se me había pasado la mano, estaba fastidiada de que en toda la velada, Edward nunca me hubiera colocado atención, solo cuando daba alguna opinión de un tema en general, pasaba la vista rápido por mi lado pero como si nada. ¡El me había besado! Parecía ser cierto que solo lo había tomado con la guardia baja. Poco después decidimos irnos del lugar, Rose y Alice estaban locas por bailar, yo también me unía a ellas aunque los hombres no estaban muy convencidos, al final optamos por ir a un lugar al aire libre para seguir con nuestra reunión. Los únicos que estaban capacitados para conducir eran Jasper y Edward, así que Jasper se llevó el coche de Emmett mientras que Edward se llevaba el suyo. Estaba tan fastidiada que me fui con Jasper, no me haría de rogar, además con los tragos de más que tenía, podía hablar más de la cuenta en presencia de mi ex novio.

Nos bajamos en un pequeño parque que estaba a pocas cuadras del hotel donde yo me encontraba, podía reconocerlo después de la vez que había salido de compras antes del concierto. Estaba algo mareada por lo que tuve que afirmarme de todo lo que encontraba para no caerme. Me reí al ver que Alice estaba en las mismas condiciones solo que ella no podía parar de reírse al darse cuenta que no podía mantenerse en pie. Nos pusimos a jugar como unos niños, corríamos una tras del otro, sin parar de reírnos, en cualquier momento vendría algún policía para llevarnos detenidos o dejarnos una constancia, pero que importaba eso si hace años que no me divertía tato, junto a mis amigos, y menos si estaba algo ebria.

Cuando todo me dio vuelta a la quinta corrida, opté por detenerme, a un lado mío estaba Edward quien no se había movido del árbol donde se encontraba apoyado, sonreí con triunfo, ese era mi momento.

.

_**Como voy a saber si era él  
como saber si era para mí  
solo un segundo tardo para dejar su huella  
no me deja seguir yo no quiero dejarlo ir no, no**_

_**.**_

Me acerqué como si nada, me apoyé en el mismo árbol sin decir nada, reía de vez en cuando mientras veía a los demás jugar, cuando lo miré pude observar que también sonreía antes las jugarretas de los demás.

- Así que Tanya… ¿llevas con ella todo este tiempo?- Edward se rió mientras negaba y me miraba

- ¿Qué quieres, Bella?

- Nada, solo conversar, es una pregunta- dije inocentemente

- No…- contestó finalmente- solo hace dos años, antes solo estuve concentrado en los ensayos, en la academia… volví a verla para un desfile de Alice, ¿y tú?

- ¿Qué quieres Edward?- dije imitando su pregunta anterior, logré sacar una risa de ese rostro

- Nada, solo conversar, es una pregunta- dijo imitándome esta vez

- Aunque no me creas he estado sola- lo vi levantar una ceja, sabía que no me creería- estuve siguiendo a mi padre durante mucho tiempo, no me daba tiempo de conocer a alguien… y estaba harta de…

- Jugar con los hombres- terminó la frase por mí, yo no dije nada- creo que podría creerte, se lo que es viajar y no tener un hogar fijo

Nos quedamos en silencio por un momento, no tenía nada que decirle, quería actuar, quería lograr mi objetivo y ese era el momento. Me coloqué frente a Edward, acerqué nuestros cuerpos lo que más podía. Edward no me movió ni un centímetro, pero nunca dejó de mirarme a los ojos, pasé mis manos por su cuello, acercándome cada vez más, me defraudo verlo sonreír y no colocarse nervioso como antes.

- ¿Qué quieres, Bella?- volvió a preguntarme, esta vez sí tenía una respuesta

- A ti

- Imposible- me moví un poco más hacia atrás para poder mirarlo sin problemas, ahora mis manos estaban en su pecho pero él parecía no inmutarse

- Nada es imposible, mi hotel esta a pocas cuadras, podríamos…

- No… - dijo tajantemente- no voy a hacerle daño a Tanya- bufé, me alejé por completo

- Tanya…Tenias que arruinar el momento

No quería seguir escuchándolo y menos verlo frente a mí, esa no era la respuesta que esperaba, ese hombre me iba a sacar de quicio, no tenía tanto tiempo para esperar a que cambiara de opinión, parecía que debía jugar de otra forma. Sin despedirme de nadie empecé a caminar hacia donde sabía que quedaría el hotel, no molestaría a los demás para poder volver, mañana podría llamarlo para disculparme por desaparecer e inventar alguna buena excusa, pero en ese momento solo pensaba en llegar a mi habitación y quitarme el terrible dolor de cabeza que me había causado Edward Cullen.

.

_**Esta canción esta canción muñeca  
va para ti va para ti la neta  
no te arriesgaste no lo pensaste  
no te atreviste no, no, no  
esta canción esta canción muñeca  
va para ti va para ti la neta  
no te arriesgaste no lo pensaste  
no te atreviste me dejaste**_

_**.**_

**…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…**

**.**

**.**

_Edward_

_._

_**Decidió que ella decidía  
sin pensar cuanto me dolía  
y no sé como llegué a quererle  
supe en el momento de conocer lo que pasaría**_

_**.  
**_

**.*.*Flash Back*.*.**

_- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?_

_- Un juego- nos quedamos en silencio mirándonos, ella esperando a que yo gritara por las ocurrencia y yo esperando a que ella siguiera, moví levemente la cabeza para demostrarle que siguiera- en realidad siento algo por ti, eres diferente a los demás y no porque seas millonario o guapo… algo en ti me tiene vuelta loca y no quiero perderlo_

_- Pero tampoco quieres perder a Black- terminé la frase, ella negó_

_- No, no quiero… él no sabe como soy yo, y así debe quedar… si yo lo dejara para estar contigo, tu nunca vas a confiar en mí, sabes cómo soy… no puedo arriesgar una estabilidad como esa, donde nadie exige, solo entregamos cariño para no estar solos… pero yo se que tu también sientes algo por mí, por eso te propongo este juego- nuevamente volvía a ver a esa Bella que conocí el primer día de clases, suspiré_

_- ¿Qué juego?- Bella me sonrió sentándose a mi lado_

_- Encuentros a escondidas, ser simples amigos en el instituto, pero que fuera de este son algo más… cada vez que tú me necesites, yo estaré disponible para ti, siempre disponible… lo mismo tu, cuando yo te necesite, tu estarás disponible para mí- me reí, no podía creer las ocurrencias de esa chica_

_- Así que un buen revolcón, un poco de sexo y listo pero sin que nadie sepa… fácil- Bella negó sin sacar la sonrisa de su rostro_

_- No solo sexo, si tú necesitas un abrazo, yo estaré ahí para dártelo, si necesitas un beso, yo estaré ahí, como si yo necesito llorar, tu estarás para consolarme- desvié la mirada, era una locura, pero lo peor de todo es que igualmente lo estaba pensando_

_- Para eso tienes a tu novio, no necesitas otro_

_- Estas equivocado, Jacob no sirve para eso, solo sirve para aparentar… yo necesito a un chico que me consienta y tú necesitas a una chica que no piense en tu dinero… solo vea a Edward… solo Edward_

_._

**.*.*Fin Flash Back*.*.**

**.**

Como podían ser las cosas de la vida, la única mujer que me había mirado solo por ser Edward, un chico normal, sin fijarse primero en quien era mi padre o cuanto costaba mi ropa o el coche que manejaba ese año, terminaba convirtiéndose en mi obsesión, en una enfermedad que me volvía loco pero que era tal la adicción que no podía dejar de pensar en ella. Todo por un maldito juego y justo ahora, Tanya debe viajar para una sesión de fotos, justamente cuando más la necesito. La última vez que hablamos ella me dijo que sabía lo que Bella significaba para mí y que no podía luchar contra eso. Parecía que no tenía buen gusto para las mujeres, o locas o muy comprensivas… iba a enloquecer.

Desde que Bella había pisado Londres que la cabeza no dejaba de dolerme, y eso porque no podía dejar de pensar en ella, en que estaría haciendo, como evitar sus coqueteos, como mostrarme un hombre fuerte al cual ya no le afectan sus trucos, pero no podía evitar que fuera realmente difícil lograrlo, en especial cuando se vestía tan sexy como la noche anterior. No supe de donde había sacado las fuerzas para no mirarla en toda la noche, aunque sabía perfectamente que ella no dejaba de mirarme.

Me preguntaba si volviera a ofrecerme ese juego, cuál sería mi respuesta en este momento. Ahora era yo quien estaba con alguien, aunque fuera solo una amiga o algo más, pero sería ella quien tendría que soportar verme con una mujer, ahora no sería yo el estúpido que cree que juegan con él. Era obvia la respuesta, Bella siempre seria más fuerte que yo, yo seguía siendo su perro faldero aunque intentara disimularlo. Agradecía que la noche anterior no hubiera caído ante sus encantos, tenerla tan cerca y no poder tocarla porque al hacerlo no podría retroceder.

Otra pregunta venia a mi mente, ¿Cuándo volvería a New York? Cuando ese día llegara por fin podría descansar, saber que estaba en la misma cuidad no me dejaba tranquilo, tenía que estar pendiente de cada uno de sus movimientos, solo me faltaba estar llamando constantemente al hotel para saber que hacía a cada minuto. Parecía un león enjaulado en mi departamento, caminaba de un lugar a otro, impaciente por saber algo de ella, como si fuera algo sumamente imprescindible para mi vida. Bebía controlarme, había logrado durante siete años estar alejado de ella, nunca había dejado de pensar en Bella, pero si apartado, me concentraba en mi música, me llenaba por completo de ella para dejar en lo más profundo de mi mente a esa mujer. Si no fuera por Tanya, seguiría encerrado entre papeles y el piano, no pude evitar reírme cuando la recordé.

Todos podían creer que estaba jugando con esa mujer, dos años viéndonos, saliendo y no había nada formal, seguíamos siendo amigos, bueno, amigos entre comillas. Pero yo no había puesto las reglas, para variar, había sido Tanya. Para variar en mi vida había reglas. Debido a que su carrera la mantenía viajando por el mundo no quería una relación consolidada, no quería estar preocupada de donde estaría su novio o esposo, no, ella era una mujer libre que necesitaba de compañía, pero también de libertad, al igual que yo, así que era una buena forma de vida en la que vivíamos, cada vez que nos topábamos en algún país, salíamos, nos divertíamos, disfrutábamos de la compañía del otro. Una vez intenté hablar del tema, formalizar la relación, algo más estable, pero cuando se rió negando, entendí porque las cosas debían ser así. Parecía que ambos teníamos a otra persona en la cabeza y sería estar engañándonos si creíamos que las cosas podrían funcionar. Nunca más se volvió a hablar del tema, aunque Alice estuviera en todo momento rondando.

Me sobresaltó cuando escuché que tocaban a la puerta, fruncí el ceño, que yo supiera no esperaba a nadie y Alice tenía las llaves del departamento. Podía ser que las hubiera dejado donde Jasper ayer cuando no quiso volver conmigo a casa, sonreí mientras me acercaba a la puerta, ya esperaba ver su rostro de vergüenza esperando las bromas que le diría de su comportamiento de la noche anterior, pero tal cosa quedó atrás cuando el rostro de Bella estaba frente a mí.

.

_**como voy a saber si era ella  
como saber si era para mí  
solo un segundo tardo para dejar su huella  
no me deja seguir yo no quiero dejarla ir no, no**_

_**.**_

Ambos estábamos serios, ninguno hacia algún movimiento, no sabíamos cómo actuar, que decir, yo seguía impresionado de solo verla en la entrada de mi casa. Sacudí la cabeza para despejarme, volví a mirarla mientras la dejaba pasar, sonrió levemente como agradecimiento, cerré la puerta tras ella, me quedé en la entrada mientras ella seguía hacia el living, se quedó en el centro volviendo a mirarme, volví a reaccionar para invitarla a sentarse, por fin fui capaz de moverme para acompañarla. No sabía lo que estaba haciendo en mi departamento y como es que sabía donde vivía, no recordaba haberle dado mi dirección y ayer no estaba borracho como los demás, solo había tomado una cerveza. Hablando de líquidos, le ofrecí algo de tomar, pero se negó, no esperé más y fui directo.

- ¿Cómo sabes donde vivo?- Bella sonrió, parecía avergonzada… sorprendente

- Llamé a Jasper para preguntarle- se rió entre dientes- me hiso un gran cuestionario sobre que haría, para que quería verte… le tuve que decir todo para que cediera a darme la dirección- no pude más que asentir- tenemos que hablar, Edward

- ¿Sobre qué? Creí que las cosas estaban claras

- Sobre nosotros…- negué con movimientos bruscos, no quería tener esa conversación, no ahora

- No hay un nosotros, Bella

- Entonces ya no me amas, ya no sientes nada por mi- quería decirle que ya no sentía nada, pero era mentirme, además las palabras no salían de mi boca, Bella sonrió- no eres capaz de decirlo

- Sufrí mucho por ti, hiciste lo que quisiste conmigo… acepté cada cosa que se te ocurrió, pero no me pidas que hablemos de un nosotros

- Te amo, Edward, jamás he dejado de amarte y cada noche me torturo por lo idiota que he sido al hacerte tanto daño, quiero remediarlo, quiero que veas que he cambiado

- ¡No puedo ver eso!- subí la voz- porque si aceptara estar contigo, al primer hombre que se de vuelta a mirarte le rompería la cara, ya no confío en nadie, Bella… solo pienso con cuantos hombre estuviste en todos estos años y se me retuerce el corazón, porque yo pensé que habías cambiado, que había logrado sacar tu mejor lado, pero de un día a otro te vuelvo a ver en brazos de otro hombre

- Me arrepiento eternamente de ese momento, muy una tonta al refugiarme de esa manera, sentía que te perdía si te ibas, no podía quedarme sola

- ¡Te rogué que vinieras conmigo!

- Yo no era de tu status, Edward, no podía aceptar y quedar como la chica cazafontunas…

- No debía importante lo que dijeran los demás- Bella bajó la mirada

- Lo sé…

- Por favor ándate de mi casa… no lo hagas más difícil- dio un respingo cuando escuchó lo que le pedía, se acercó a donde yo estaba, hizo como si fuera a tocarme pero retrocedió, se lo agradecí

- No puedes olvidarte de mi tan fácilmente- dijo entre dientes, sabía que no estaba acostumbrada que le dieran una negativa

- Lo sé, pero quiero hacer el intento y si estas tan cerca nunca lo lograré… vuelve a tu editorial, vuelve a tu vida- Bella negó efusivamente

- Por favor, Edward, dame una oportunidad, déjame demostrarte que he cambiado, déjame contarte todo lo que ha pasado en estos años

- No Bella, el juego ya no está de tu lado… ahora esta del mío- ella se alejó de mi al ver lo frío que podía ser con ella

- Solo piénsalo

No me dio tiempo de decir nada más, fue hacia la puerta, y sin darse la vuelta, se fue. Boté todo el aire que tenía dentro mientras me dejaba caer nuevamente en el sofá. Conocía sus trucos, conocía todos sus movimientos, pero sabía que era buena jugando, que esas palabras podían sobre mí y yo un debilucho que se moría por tenerla cerca nuevamente. Pero las cosas no serían tan fáciles.

.

_**Esta canción, esta canción muñeca  
va para ti, va para ti la neta  
no te arriesgaste, no lo pensaste, no te atreviste no**_

…

* * *

**Nota de la Autora:**

Otro capítulo… Rápido, ¿no creen?

La inspiración llego a mi mientras leía sus reviews, han estado muy críticos con el capitulo anterior así que vinieron varias ideas a mi cabeza. Sé que todavía pueden que falten algunas cosas, pero les aseguro que se arreglaran en el siguiente capítulo, no podía colocar todo en este, en especial porque debo seguir una canción… ¡Bastante difícil! Tengo que confesarles.

Mil, millones de gracias por su ayuda para seguir escribiendo, sus criticas me ayudan muchísimo, en especial con esta historia que no tengo ninguna idea concreta para seguir, así que sigan haciéndolo, me fascina saber cómo lo estoy haciendo y si es de su agrado.

No les puedo negar que tengo mucha pena… ¡Han matado a Bella! ¿Cómo puede ser que la odien de esa forma? Yo igual le tengo pena, trata de tener a un hombre, trata de tener una relación duradera pero ella nunca ha sido así, deben comprenderla, es difícil ser ella.

¿Qué mas decir? _**Fernanda, Alexandra015**_, las más criticas, ¡wow! Tuve que leer varias veces su review para ayudarme a escribir. Los demás, _**ripattz**__**, **__**EmilioLT, Robsesion-Forever, joli Cullen, supattinsondecullen, dayana,**_ _**Emma-Swats12, claudiabertoni, liloc, monchii**_, muchas gracias por sus comentarios, fueron de mucha ayuda, en especial con sus consejos, sus acotaciones que me hicieron reír como también colocarme en duda ciertas cosas que podrían ocurrir en la historia. También gracias a todos los que colocaron la historia como sus favoritos, me alegra ser parte de ellos y espero ver sus comentarios, no sean tímidos, todo es bien recibido.

Bueno, creo que eso es todo, ahora saben, mientras más comentarios, menos demoro en actualizar, especialmente si vienen con ayuda para seguir escribiendo. ¡Ah! Por cierto, esta historia ahora tiene un lema gracias a _**ripattz**_, _"si no hay que trabajar mucho por una  
meta, es probable que esa meta tenga poco valor",_ como todas las chicas sabemos, Edward vale mucho, así que Bella debe trabajar mucho para tenerlo.

Besos a todos, mil gracias nuevamente y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.

Camili

esta canción, esta canción muñeca  
va para ti, va para ti la neta  
no te arriesgaste, no lo pensaste, no te atreviste no

.


	4. Sin tu amor

Sin tu amor

**.**

_Bella_

_._

_**No hay mas palabras que decir  
tampoco historias que contar  
lo que un día a mi llego, hoy ya no está**_

_**.**_

Desde la mañana que no había parado en ningún momento, quería estar con la mente ocupada para no pensar en nada más que en mí, no quería recordar porque me encontraba en Londres y porque todavía no decidía irme a casa, estaba por darme por vencida, las cosas no estaban bien y cada hora perdía la esperanza de encontrar alguna solución antes de que terminara el día. Así que opte esa mañana por solo preocuparme de mi, fui al spa del hotel, estuve toda la mañana entre baños calientes, masajes y jacuzzi, cuando empezaba a relajarme, mi mente actuaba mostrándome todos los malos momento que había pasado en esa ciudad, ese era el momento de cambiar de lugar, porque estaba decidida a no pensar en… en ese hombre que ya no quería mencionar.

Había pedido alguna recomendación de un restaurant en la zona, no quería comer en el hotel y tampoco quería llamar a mis amigos y molestarlos para saber que harían. En una de esas los llamaría más tarde, salir nuevamente, o era posible que no lo hiciera, eso significaba ver a… ese hombre que no quería mencionar. Me recomendaron un sitio no muy lejos de ahí, pregunté específicamente donde era, tampoco quería acercarme a donde vivía… ese hombre que no quería mencionar… ¡Ah! ¿Era tan complicado no decir su nombre?

Comí frente al rio que cruzaba Londres, tenía una maravillosa vista y aunque estuviera fresco pedí una mesa fuera del recinto para mirar a la gente, los paisajes y la vida cotidiana que existía en un día común y corriente para un trabajador de ahí. Para no tener momento de pensar en nada, llevé mi portátil para contestar algunos mail de Lily, quería cerciorarse cuando volvería a New York pero no tenía respuesta para ello, aunque lo más lógico era desaparecer ya de esa ciudad, no tenía más que hacer ahí, Ed… ese hombre que no quería mencionar, había dicho que no había posibilidades para estar juntos, no quería dañar el corazón de esa tontita, esa Tanya Denali, por lo que tenía que dar por entendido que yo no era nada para él aunque me confirmara que todavía sentía algo por mí. Y nuevamente… estaba pensando en ese hombre que no quería mencionar. Mis pensamientos podían ser malvados conmigo cuando querían, debía dejar de insultarme a mí misma, si al fin y al cabo era yo quien comenzaba esos pensamientos mientras intentaba hacer otras cosas.

Al final, logré solucionar cualquier percance que estuviera ocurriendo en la editorial, Lily estaba haciendo un maravilloso trabajo y no tenía nada de qué preocuparme, solo de algunos escritores que eran quisquillosos y solo querían hablar conmigo, por lo que debía llamarlos o tener una video llamada para atender sus inquietudes. Por suerte no era el momento pick de la editorial, pocos autores estaban por lanzar sus proyectos. El sol estaba ocultándose y yo aún seguía en el restaurant, pedí disculpa por la molestia de utilizar una mesa por toda la tarde, pero el camarero son una sonrisa hizo como si nada ocurriera, me habían visto tan inmersa en mis trabajo que no habían querido molestarme, les dejé una gran propina aparte de la cuenta por las molestias.

Decidí no llamar a algún coche del hotel, quería caminar por un momento, si era necesario tomaría un bus para llegar al hotel si estaba muy cansada de caminar. Me fui rodeando el rio, no se desviaba mucho de mi ruta y un largo camino me haría muy bien después de esa mañana relajante en el spa. Si llegaba al hotel volvería a sentarme en la cama y pensar en… ese hombre que no quería mencionar. Esto ya parecía repetitivo, su nombre era más corto pero sabía que si lo mencionaba, mi corazón comenzaría a caerse a pedazos y que pronto aparecería él para reírse en mi cara cuando no quedaba más que polvo de mi triste corazón… ¡si, lo sé! Estaba siendo muy dramática pero no sabía cómo afrontar un tema así, siempre era yo la que dejaba corazones roto o promesas sin cumplir a los hombres, jamás me había ocurrido esto. Si hubiera seguido con Jacob, podría asegurar que hubiera sido un fiasco, ambos tendríamos más amantes que vida amorosa entre los dos, seriamos todavía esas almas libres que no buscaban un compromiso eterno, pero la llegada de Edward… ups, ya lo había mencionado, un pedazo de corazón menos. Miré a mí alrededor por si lo veía venir hacia mí con una risa malévola.

Sacudí la cabeza, necesitaba pensar en otra cosa, esa era la idea del día, mantenerme ocupada para no pensar en… ese hombre que no quería mencionar, si, no volvería a equivocarme. Suspiré, tenía ganas de llamar a Alice, quería conversar con ella como lo hacía en el instituto, una tarde de chicas donde pudiera desahogarse, pero eso involucraba hablar de…. Ya saben, no lo volveré a repetir, y que me interrogué por todos esos años que había estado ausente, sin saber de mí, porque yo de ellos me había enterado de todo. Siempre pendiente de lo que ocurría con la familia Cullen, la única verdadera familia con la que había convivido. Extrañaba esos días… todo podría haber seguido pero mi inseguridad hacia cosas estúpidas que me hacían perder lo mejor que me había regalado la vida. Y vuelta… seguía pensando en… ese hombre que no quiero mencionar. Debía volver al hotel, buscar algo que me mantuviera la mente ocupada y olvidarme de todo.

.

_**Creo que el amor nunca se va**__**  
tan sólo pide libertad  
pero el destino decidió una vez más.**_

_**.**_

Subí inmediatamente a mi habitación, no quería cruzarme con nadie, no quería conocer a nadie, solo quería encerrarme, solitaria sin pensar, si era necesario me sacaría el cerebro para dejar de reaccionar ante cualquier estímulo, debía de haber alguna forma de poder dejar la mente en blanco y que nada me trajera de vuelta a la realidad, ningún recuerdo, ningún movimiento, ni un suspiro, porque todo me llevaba a derrumbarme, recordarlo, saber que estaba cerca y no podía hacer nada para recuperarlo… todo me era tan lejano.

Dejé todas mis cosas en el sofá, corrí hacia la cama, coloqué una almohada en mi cara y grité, grité como nunca. No me importaba que vinieran preocupados a saber que ocurría en la habitación, no me importó que me trataran de una loca, en ese momento solo quería gritar, quería deshacerme de cada recuerdo, quería dejar de ser esa niñita arrogante y caprichosa, quería ser una nueva mujer, la cual fuera digna de la confianza de Edward Cullen, alguien a quien pudiera amar sin pensar que ella podría engañarlo, quería ser una nueva mujer. Pero él sabía todos los trucos, sabía cada uno de sus movimientos, sabía cómo reaccionaba ante algo a lo cual no estaba acostumbrada, él sabía todo sobre mí. Edward Cullen podía llegar a ser mi perdición, mi punto débil no tenía como remediarlo, quería tenerlo a mi lado, quería sentir sus brazos a mí alrededor, quería que me consolara. Dejé de gritar para reír a carcajadas, quería volver a ese estúpido juego, poder tomar mi celular y mandarle un mensaje de texto donde dijera que lo necesitaba en cinco minutos y él apareciera en solo dos, con una sonrisa porque sabía que solo lo necesitaba a él, a nadie más. Estaba dispuesta a todo, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo, tenía miedo, tenía terror de perder, no quería sufrir… aunque sabía que me lo merecía.

En algún momento me quedé dormida, porque me era extraño que al abrir los ojos una luz cegadora llegara a mi cara luego de que todo estaba completamente a oscura. El teléfono de la habitación sonaba, podía asegurar que hace mucho que no dejaba de sonar pero mi cuerpo no respondía a nada, no quería escuchar a nadie, solo quería seguir durmiendo o llorando si era posible, quería sacar de cualquier forma todo lo que había estado reprimiendo por ese tiempo. El teléfono dejó de sonar, suspiré.

Me di vuelta para que la luz no me molestara, quería llorar, quería dormir, quería dejar de pensar, quería gritar como la noche anterior, quería reír… quería hacer todo, ¿para qué? No lo sabía, solo quería hacer algo que no fuera relacionado con… bufé, escuché la puerta. Yo no había pedido nada, recordé que habían estado insistiendo por el teléfono, pero no quería ver a nadie, la puerta volvió a sonar. ¿No podían darse cuenta que no quería hablar con nadie? Esta vez la persona que estaba fuera no dejó de tocar, si no me movía se rompería los nudillos de tanto azotarlos contra la puerta.

Me levanté sin ánimos, arrastrando los pies, mi cuerpo estaba cansado, solo quería volver a la cama y no moverme más de ahí. Recordé en ese momento que si era ya de día podía ser de la limpieza, como no me habían visto salir de la habitación, debían preguntarse si podrían entrar a hacer el aseo. Ese día dispensaría de ellos, el lugar no estaba sucio para necesitar de sus servicios, además la cama no necesitaba ser ordenada si todavía la seguiría ocupando. Abrí la puerta suspirando, levanté la mirada, las cosas me dieron vuelta… estaba soñando, o mi corazón ya se había hecho polvo y venía reírse malvadamente de mi desgracia, inconscientemente me llevé la mano al pecho para ver si estaba ahí todavía latiendo o era la realidad.

- De acuerdo, tienes una oportunidad para explicarme todo

.

_**A poco tiempo de sentir que eras todo para mi  
yo no puedo mencionar tu nombre  
y saber que estoy aquí, yo sin tu amor  
Yo sin tu amor...  
Yo sin tu amor**_

_**.**_

Frente a mí, Edward estaba serio, llevaba las manos metidas en los bolsillos de sus pantalones oscuros, llevaba un jersey color caqui, me miraba fijamente esperando a que en cualquier momento tuviera que tomarme en brazos para no caer desplomada al suelo, o lo menos era lo que sentía yo. Fue él quien tuvo que preguntarme si podía entrar porque yo estaba sin voz, justo en el momento que necesitaba de mi cerebro, este pareció obedecer eso de dejar de pensar… maldita la hora. Me corrí hacia la pared para dejarlo entrar, por suerte el lugar no estaba desordenado, solo era mi bolso y el portátil que estaban sobre el sofá, bueno y mi cama, yo no me moví de donde estaba. Edward se dio vuelta para volver a colocar su mirada sobre mí.

- Tenias razón… necesito escucharte, es la única manera de saber que ocurrirá o si no, me estaré preguntando todos los días de mi vida que hubiera pasado si te hubiera dejado hablar… es el momento

- Pensé que habían dicho que no había ninguna posibilidad de estar juntos- Edward negó mirando al suelo

- No he dicho lo contrario, solo quiero escuchar lo que tienes que decirme- asentí sin dejar de mirarlo, todavía me parecía un sueño, traté de mentalizarme que las cosas estaban pasando y decir algo coherente

- Siéntate, pediré algo para tomar…

- No, arréglate, no quiero conversar aquí- dijo algo incomodo, me pregunté que estaría pasando por su cabeza

Asentí sin decir nada más, fui hacia el armario para sacar algo de ropa antes de meterme al baño para arreglarme. Cuando me miré al espejo me sorprendí, estaba terrible, tenía ojeras, el cabello despeinado, la ropa del día anterior arrugada. Me sonrojé de solo pensar que Edward me había visto así… ups, nuevamente, corrijo, ese hombre que no quería mencionar. ¿De qué me servía pensar eso si ese hombre estaba afuera esperando para salir conmigo? Solo quería conversar, debía meterme bien eso dentro de la cabeza, solo quería conversar.

Me arreglé lo más rápido posible, no quería hacerlo esperar más de la cuenta, ya veía que salía del baño y él ya no estaba ahí, se había arrepentido de todo lo que me había dicho, ya no quería oír nada, no quería verme, solo quería salir esfumado sin volver a recordarme. El pánico se apodero de mi, rápidamente me lavé los dientes, me cepillé el cabello dejándolo nuevamente en su lugar, me coloqué algo de maquillaje aunque estaba segura que no me lo había colocado muy bien por lo apresurada que estaba. Me tranquilicé al ver que seguía en la habitación y no había corrido como suponía. Edward cuando me vio, rápidamente desvió la mirada para buscar algo a su alrededor, fruncí el ceño pero volví a relajarme cuando me tendió mi bolso, traté de sonreír aunque había sido algo muy débil. Abrió la puerta dejándome el paso.

El camino hacia fuera del hotel fue en silencio, me preguntó si quería ir a algún lugar en especial pero negué encogiéndome de hombros. El asintió débilmente abriéndome la puerta de su coche, yo entré, cerró la puerta y esperé a que se diera la vuelta. Debía parecer una tonta, no había dicho nada, parecía que me hubieran comido la lengua, sin darme cuenta ya estaba a mi lado haciendo partir el motor.

Seguimos un rumbo que yo no conocía, me dediqué a mirar el paisaje que pasaba por la ventana, sin preguntar a donde me llevaba, sin temer que fuera a dejarme botada en algún lugar sin la posibilidad de volver. No podía ser estúpida, Edward podría estar enojado pero no haría una cosa así. Nos detuvimos frente a un parque de kilometro de espacios verdes, un lugar por donde caminar todo un día. Era bellísimo, no me podía imaginar un lugar así dentro de una ciudad, donde lo primero que se venía a la cabeza eran edificios, uno que otro castillo pero no muchas áreas verdes. Edward me abrió la puerta del coche sin que me diera cuenta que había salido de él. Le di las gracias solo con una sonrisa, él me la devolvió. Todavía estaba pensando si verdaderamente me habían quitado la lengua, porque ni siquiera un gemido salía de mi boca.

Apoyó una de sus manos en mi espalda para guiarme hacia la entrada al parque, yo me dejé llevar solo pensando en el tacto que compartía con él aunque yo tuviera varias capas de ropa antes de que su mano pudiera tocar mi piel como yo quería. Cuando estábamos dentro y podíamos tomar un camino desgraciadamente me soltó, me sentí más vacía que nunca, quería sentirlo, quería tirarme a sus brazos aunque sabía que no era una buena idea. Esta vez, los dos colocamos nuestras manos en los bolsillos, como si ambos estuviéramos impidiendo tocarnos.

- ¿quieres detenerte en alguna parte para conversar?- me sobresaltó su voz aterciopelada

- No… prefiero caminar- Edward asintió mientras seguíamos caminando- me sería más fácil si me preguntas lo que quieres saber, yo no sé por dónde comenzar- él volvió a asentir pero esta vez su ceño se frunció

- ¿Por qué no confiaste en mi en vez de meterte con Paul?- vaya, tenía que ser la pregunta más difícil, suspiré, tenía que ser sincera

- Cuando me di cuenta que estabas ilusionado por ir a esa Academia, que solo pensabas en eso, me sentí excluida, que ya no te interesaba, que todo ese amor que me profesabas solo duraría hasta que se fueras, que te irías para no volver, olvidándote de mí para siempre…

- ¿Por qué pensaste eso? Creí haberte dejado claro que estaba enamorado de ti, te dije que vinieras conmigo- negué mientras sonreía aunque sabía que solo se veía tristeza en mis ojos

- Ya te lo dije, yo no tenía tu fortuna, todos pensarían que solo buscaba tu dinero, me ibas mantener, yo ni siquiera estudiaría, tu tendrías responsabilidades… era mucho para mí- suspiré antes de continuar- sabes que yo aparentaba ser fuerte y ver como tú tenías un futuro y yo estaba a la deriva, me hacia vulnerable… no voy a negar que fue la forma más estúpida de protegerme, quería sentirme importante, y la forma en que yo había buscado eso durante años había sido a través de los hombre interesados en mi, Paul fue… uno de los postulantes y…

- Pasó lo que pasó…ya recuerdo lo siguiente

- No lo justifico, se que estuvo mal, me sentía culpable cada vez que pensaba en eso, como había sido tan estúpida de serte infiel cuando tú me dabas todo y más… era infantil, caprichosa, testaruda y había crecido solo pensando en mi… todavía hago lo mismo, lo siento por haberme aparecido así en tu concierto, y comportarme como si yo fuera indispensable para tu vida las veces que nos vimos- por primera vez desde que nos vimos, escuché la risa de Edward

- Ahora estas demostrando ser muy madura- esta vez sí sonreí de verdad

- Gracias, es un gran cumplido

Sabía que Edward debía digerir lo que acababa de decirle, así que no molesté, seguimos caminando en silencio, yo esperando a la siguiente pregunta, en realidad lo más difícil ya había pasado, las preguntas que quisiera hacer ahora, podrían ser pan comido. Me dediqué a mirar el paisaje, era realmente hermoso, ahora entendía porque Edward había elegido ese lugar para vivir, si yo pudiera lo habría hecho, pero cuando las posibilidades de establecer mi editorial se dieron en New York, los demás lugares dejaron de existir, por fin iba a ser alguien en la vida y no podía dejar ir ese momento. Miré a mi acompañante, me pregunté si debía comentarle lo que estaba pensando, él se dio cuenta que lo observaba por lo que mi miró, solo fue algo rápido antes de volver a mirar hacia el frente.

.

_**Estaba a punto de ir a buscarte  
y entregar de nuevo el corazón  
Yo sin tu amor...  
Yo sin tu amor…**_

_**.**_

- ¿Qué hiciste durante estos siete años?

- Muchas cosas, en realidad buscaba donde poder encajar sin creer que era una completa extraña. Cuando Charlie me dijo que iba a tomar el trabajo de oficial y estar trasladándose por los estados de Estados Unidos, dándome la posibilidad de quedarme en Seattle o de acompañarlo, no dudé en seguirlo, podía ser que en ese viaje encontrara quien era yo realmente

- ¿Y lo hiciste?- negué mirando al horizonte, sentía su mirada fija sobre mi

- Me costó un mundo adaptarme, te entendía perfectamente cuando decías que odiabas tener que moverte cada año porque tu padre debía estar presente en algún hospital… no encontraba ese lugar en donde quería estar, en donde encajaría, solo seguí viajando- me sonrojé al recordar lo que hacía mientras intentaba buscar mi lugar, Edward lo notó

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Es vergonzoso… me tratarás de psicópata- la mirada de ese hombre me tranquilizó, como siempre- mientras viajábamos, cuando nos quedábamos en alguna ciudad, yo me dedicaba a leer los periódicos, buscaba alguna noticia de Carlisle, o de Esme, para saber de ustedes- no quise mirarlo para saber que expresión tenía, ya estaba bastante avergonzada contando esto- Cuando estaba en Los Ángeles vi en una revista el primer desfile de Alice… y tu salías como su principal modelo- no pude evitar reírme, Edward me siguió

- Nunca perdonaré a mi hermana por hacerme subir a esa pasarela

- Te veías bien- me atreví a opinar, él me sonrió

- Gracias… ¿Por qué buscabas a mi familia?- otra pregunta difícil, eso me llevaría a contar algo que a nadie le había dicho… como siempre, estar al lado de Edward me hacia poder desahogarme

- Cuando los conocí, fue la primera vez que me sentí en una familia… no lo malinterpretes, adoro a mi padre, pero siempre hemos sido los dos y ninguno de los dos es muy demostrativo en los afectos, y ver a Esme que me recibía con los brazos abierto sabiendo que tenía un novio pero a la vez estaba contigo, luego cuando me aceptó como parte de la familia y más cuando pedía mi opinión y ayuda para la exposición, no podía dejar de envidiarlos a ti y a Alice. Cuando los buscaba era para saber cómo estaban, cuan felices eran ahora… y aparte para saber de ti- él solo asintió, pero pude ver como se le escaba una sonrisa- todavía me preguntaba como había llegado a perderte, quería saber si habías encontrado a alguien, si me habías olvidado, pero en los artículos que leía de ti, o las entrevistas, solo hablaban de tu música, de tus grandes habilidades y cuando preguntaban por una mujer en tu vida, solo decía que tu no hablabas de tu vida privada… me desarmaba por dentro

- ¿Cuándo decidiste radicarte en New York?- estaba equivocada, esta si era la pregunta más difícil, la peor de todas, miré a Edward con una mueca, no quería hablar sobre eso, pareció que había entendido otra cosa porque parecía decepcionarse… debía ser sincera, debía entender porque yo era así

- Luego de ver a mi madre…

Sus ojos decían todo, él sabía porque yo no estaba con mi madre, él sabía que ella nos había dejado solo sin siquiera una explicación de por qué no podía llevarme con ella, tuve que desviar la vista, no quería ver su lastima, tenía que demostrar que yo era fuerte y que esas cosas no me herían. Solo me hería su compasión, él debía saberlo.

.

_**No ha sido fácil aceptar que tú ya no regresaras  
como me duele recordar que ya no estás  
A poco tiempo de sentir que eras todo para mi  
yo no puedo mencionar tu nombre  
y saber que estoy aquí, yo sin tu amor  
Yo sin tu amor...  
Yo sin tu amor...**_

_**.**_

Pareció que ver que no quería hablar de ese tema, se quedó en silencio siempre seguíamos caminando, parecía como si el parque fuera eterno y nunca llegaríamos al final, no me importaba, con tal de estar en compañía de Edward, podría aceptar cualquier cosa, volví a suspirar nuevamente, ya podría ser parte de un hábito, era la única forma de ser yo, él era la única persona que me dejaba ser yo sin criticarme. Lo había herido y se merecía que le contara todo, no importaba cuanto me doliera a mí.

- La volví a ver en California… fue un día en que estábamos buscando un lugar donde quedarnos, era difícil encontrar una casita o algo parecido cuando solo te quedabas unos meses y más si solo eran vacaciones antes que a Charlie lo trasladaran a New York que era el verdadero paradero. Estaba caminando por la acera junto a la playa, estaba tal cual la veía en la única foto que estaba en casa, la misma mujer, estaba sola y parecía ir paseando al igual que yo… te juro que no quería cruzármela, intenté que no me viera, pero como toda madre, reconoció a su hija, me detuvo… me abrazó como si fuéramos grandes amigas, yo sentía asco, quería pedir explicaciones, saber porque nunca había llamado, pero cuando vi que ella no tenía intenciones de comportarse como una madre, supe que yo no quería ser así… ella no estaba haciendo nada, era mantenida por su nuevo marido… era cuarta vez que se casaba, me dijo que yo debía hacer lo mismo, buscarme a alguien rico que me mantuviera, y que no tuviera hijos porque eran un estorbo- sentí el brazo de Edward que pasaba por mi cintura atrayéndome hacia él, reconfortándome, se lo agradecí en silencio- fue ahí que me di cuenta que así no quería ser yo- me reí sarcásticamente- también me acordé de ti y de tu propuesta de irme contigo a Milán… si hubiera dicho que si, sería igual a ella y eso no me lo perdonaría nunca… ni siquiera me despedí de Reneé, me llamaba a gritos para que me detuviera pero no quería volver a verla. Le pedí a mi padre que nos fuéramos antes a New York. Cuando llegamos, inmediatamente me busqué algo que hacer, cuando encontré esa escuela de Literatura, descubrí que eso era lo que quería, lo amé desde el primer momento, cuando empecé a investigar que habían muchos escritores que habían sido rechazados porque supuestamente sus novelas no eran aptas para las editoriales más importantes, fue cuando descubrí que yo estaba hecha para ayudar a esas personas… si no podía ayudarme a mí misma, lo haría con los demás.

- Eso te ayudó a madurar… parece que eres la mejor- me reí de su comentario

- Todavía sigo siendo la misma chica que conociste, que no puede demostrar que se siente mal o que tiene miedo… debo ser fuerte

- A lo menos conmigo es diferente

Siempre era diferente con él, podía desenvolverme como nunca a su lado, no necesitaba un caparazón para ocultar mis problemas, podía hablar con él sin miedos, había sido la única persona que me había entendido en mi vida, que había encontrado en las profundidades a la verdadera Bella. En ese momento pude sentir como mi corazón volvía a partirse. Cuando nos separáramos después de esa caminata, sabía que el sufrimiento sería peor al de la noche anterior.

.

_**Yo sin tu amor  
estaba a punto de ir a buscarte  
y entregar de nuevo el corazón  
Yo sin tu amor...  
Yo sin tu amor...**_

_**.**_

Cuando llegamos por fin al final, donde había algunos locales, Edward me invitó a un café, lo acepté con una sonrisa. Estuvimos en un silencio cómodo disfrutando de la bebida caliente después de que el día había refrescado más en comparación a como había estado en la mañana. Hablamos de algunas cosas en el camino hacia donde estaba el coche esperándonos, Edward me confesó que el día anterior había estado buscando más sobre mi editorial, investigando en qué consistía y quiénes eran los escritores, se sorprendió al ver que varios de ellos eran muy conocidos y dos de ellos eran de sus lista de favoritos. Cambiamos opiniones sobre ese tema, la di algunas premisas confidenciales sobre esos autores, de cómo habían llegado a mi editorial y como habíamos logrado sacar los proyectos adelante convirtiéndolos en grandes ventas.

Sin darme cuanta habíamos llegado a la puerta del hotel, miré fijamente a Edward, él hacía lo mismo, rápidamente dejó un beso en mi mejilla antes de volver la vista al frente. Debía contentarme con eso, él debía pensar sobre todo lo que había confesado, solo había sido un día de conversación… solo eso, nadie podía asegurarme que sus ideas cambiaran, que quisiera estar conmigo o que hubieran esperanzas, solo debía dejar que las cosas fluyeran. Bajé del coche, sin mirar atrás, caminé hacia la puerta, no escuché cuando el auto partió ni mucho menos si me miró antes de partir.

.

**_Estaba a punto de recuperarme  
y dejar atrás este dolor  
yo sin tu amor..._**

.

…

* * *

**Nota de la Autora:**

Ahora sí, saben toda la verdad. Esta vez me dedique a cambiar la idea que tenían de Bella, estoy de su bando, debe reconquistar a Edward y si sus jugadas anteriores no daban resultado, había que buscar nuevas, así que ahí estamos. Una Bella renovada que por fin ha contado su historia, con lujos y detalles. ¿Qué opinión tienen ahora de ella? Me da miedo hacer esa pregunta, pero debo saber que opinan y poder escribir exactamente lo que piensa Edward. Esta vez he demorado un poco más en escribir el capitulo, mis clases comienzan la próxima semana y debo comenzar a organizar mis cosas, en especial la historia para no dejarlos mucho tiempo sin un capitulo nuevo, los veo muy entusiasmados y no sería bueno de mi parte dejarla botada.

Debo agradecerles a todos los que dejaron sus comentarios en el capitulo anterior, también a los favoritos y alertas, muchas gracias por acompañarme en este desafío y lo disfruten tanto como yo. Gracias a _**Emma-Swats12, **__**EmilioLT**__**, **__**FERNANDA**__**, **__**Adri**__**, **__**Robsesion-Forever**__**, **__**joli Cullen, **__**Alexandra015**__**, **__**limiis**__**, **__**Wawis Cullen, ripattz**__**, **__**Jimeneis**__**, **__**karoLiiz**__**, **__**DhamaarEFROON**_, espero haber contestado todas sus preguntas en este capítulo, cualquier cosa saben donde poder opinar o volver a preguntar, mil gracias.

También agradezco a los lectores anónimos que pasan por la historia, espero que la disfruten tanto como los demás.

Bueno, creo que no tengo mucho más que decir, espero sus comentarios, criticas, recuerden que son mi inspiración para los siguientes capítulos, en especial ahora que todas las cartas están sobre la mesa y debemos esperar la decisión de Edward.

Muchos besos a todos, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, besos.

Camili

Estaba a punto de recuperarme  
y dejar atrás este dolor  
Yo sin tu amor…

.


	5. Yo quiero

**__****Lamento la demora, pero segun la pagina Fanfiction, habia un problema con el sistema, asi que recien he podido actualizar, disfrutenlo, besos**

* * *

.

**Yo quiero**

**.**

_Edward_

_._

Intentaba distraerme, había decidido dar un paseo por la cuidad, no tenía nada más que hacer, así que la mejor manera para despejar mi mente era dar una vuelta, admirar el paisaje y disfrutar el aire libre, aunque sabía que duraría poco, en mi cabeza solo daba vuelta la conversación que había tenido con Bella.

Habían pasado tres días desde nuestro paseo por el parque, recordaba cada una de sus palabras, esa noche para poder dormirme tuve que tomar un par de tragos o el sueño nunca vendría, no podía dejar de imaginar que podría ocurrirme luego de saber porque habían sido las cosas, intentaba justificar sus acciones pero igualmente me había hecho daño, no podía perdonarla aunque en ese momento lo único que quisiera fuera estar a su lado para calmar ese dolor, no, no podía, ella debía aprender. Solo una vez había aceptado sus reglas, esta vez no podía dar un paso atrás.

Nos habíamos juntado con los demás chicos, esta vez nos habíamos portado mejor, solo a cenar o algún centro cultural. Acababa de dejarlos a todos en el aeropuerto, todos debían volver a si vida cotidiana, terminar una boda, lanzar la nueva colección y otro seguir a la chica que le gustaba. Con Jasper habíamos tenido una larga conversación la noche anterior, le aconsejé que se dejara de tonterías y le dijera de una vez a Alice lo que sentía. Si no lo hacía, pronto la perdería y sin vuelta atrás. Su comentario no fue de lo mejor cuando me preguntó lo que ocurría con Bella, ya que si yo no sabía qué hacer, también podría perderla, pero mi cabeza decía que eso era lo que necesitaba, perderla. Pero parecía que eso no ocurriría en algo más de tiempo, porque cuando pensé que ella también se iría, salió con la noticia de que uno de sus clientes se encontraba en Londres así que aprovecharía de tener una reunión antes de partir, así que seguiría por ahí.

Los últimos días no había dejado de buscar en mi mirada algo que le dijera que pasaba por mi cabeza, desde la conversación que habíamos tenido y que ninguno de nuestros amigos sabía, había optado por no contarle nada a Alice, a lo menos por un tiempo. Pero yo seguía fuerte, no iba a dejar que este tonto comportamiento que teníamos me debilitara, sabía que debía hablar con ella, más que nada aclarar las cosas, dejar los puntos claros, estaba seguro que ella solo quería una respuesta positiva o negativa, pero quería saber mi razón de mi comportamiento. Suspiré, yo no estaba preparado para perdonarla aunque mi cuerpo dijera lo contrario, en especial cuando Tanya me había llamado para decirme que no volvería a Inglaterra por unos días más, me había contado sobre la sesión de fotos que estaba tenido en Nueva Zelanda, se encontró con un gran fotógrafo de la mejor revista europea que la invitó a cenar, le propuso unas fotos más para promocionarla en el continente, así que no volvería en dos días o una semana. Solo pude desearle suerte y esperar a que mi actitud y perseverancia no me hicieran caer ante esta nueva Bella, indefensa, aterrada, porque luego de la conversación era la única mirada que tenía de ella. Volvía a demostrarme que esa Bella existía, la misma que me había demostrado su amor, dejando a todos atrás para decir que era mi novia, obviando lo ocurrido al final, siempre omitiendo eso.

Dejé el coche estacionado a unas cuadras de donde estaba el comercio, quería caminar, el día estaba fresco pero no moriría de hipotermia, me coloqué el abrigo y salí. Caminaba mirando el piso, no quería ver a nadie, que alguien me reconociera y tuviera que firmar algún autógrafo o esperar a que me adulara todo lo posible antes de que volviera a soltarme. Estaba condenado a vivir de la admiración de la fama, mi padre un médico reconocido en el mundo, mi madre una excelente artista, mi hermana reconocida en la moda y ahora yo, dedicándome a lo que me gusta, no podía dejar de ser reconocido.

Recordé que al día siguiente debía juntarme con el director y productor de la película de donde me habían llamado, necesitaba despejarme de lo que me estaba ocurriendo y estar dos meses sin hacer nada era una condena. Así que los había llamado para colocarnos de acuerdo y comenzar con los trabajos. Íbamos a juntarnos a tomar un café cerca de donde me encontraba, escogí que sería una buena idea un café caliente para ese día, metí mis manos en los bolsillos del abrigo y caminé rápidamente hacia el local.

.

_**Fue un día común y corriente  
el día en que me salí a caminar entre la gente  
sin saber lo que el destino me estaba preparando  
una sorpresa ya me estaba esperando  
poco después pase por donde hacían café  
como no tenía más que hacer  
pase, pase pregunte  
que si que si pa' este flaco había una mesa  
y fue así que atendió esa belleza**_

_**.**_

Las personas de Londres eran frías, no eran de saludarse cuando entraban a un lugar o solo asentir la cabeza como saludo para el que entraba o cruzarte con alguien, solo se acercaban a ti cuando eras alguien reconocido y podían vanagloriarse de que estaban teniendo una conversación intelectual con esa persona. Era por eso que no salía a sitios así, y menos solo, pero ya que estaba cerca, no iba a regodearme buscando un lugar desapercibido donde nadie pudiera reconocerme. Entré con la mirada gacha, esperaba tener suerte de sentarme antes de que la gente se me acercara, solo levanté la vista para poder ver dónde encontrar una mesa lejos de la multitud, parecía como si hubiera visto un fantasma, esto no lo tenía planeado, no tenía como enterarse de que estuviera allí, ya no había nadie, no estaba Alice o Rose para decirle lo que iba a ser, ¿Cómo era posible que nos hubiéramos encontrado aquí?

Estaba leyendo alguna revista que le había entregado la camarera del lugar, cuando se dio cuenta que alguien no le sacaba los ojos de encima levantó la vista. Al verme se rió tímidamente desviando el rostro, así que ella tampoco esperaba encontrarse conmigo. Estaba pensando en salir de ahí, correr lo más lejos, pero mis piernas no decían eso, querían acercarse, sentarse con ella y conversar… podía ser de estupideces, nada concreto, pero tenerla al lado seria agradable. Opté por confiar en mis pies, que no fuera la respuesta incorrecta, me acerqué a su mesa, la miré, parecía nerviosa, como nunca antes, cuando levantó la vista me sonrió amablemente, yo respondí.

Cuando quise hablar, las palabras quedaron atragantadas en mi garganta… se veía hermosa. No era nada del otro mundo, solo uno pantalones blancos con una blusa del mismo color, su abrigo corto era de color chocolate, tenía el cabello suelto cayendo en ondas, el blanco parecía quedarle bastante bien. Bella me siguió mirando con una sonrisa, esperando a que le dijese algo porque ella parecía igual de muda, pero esta vez me había quedado sin palabras, observé como tomaba una bocanada de aire, fue ella quien habló.

- ¿Puedo decir que es una verdadera coincidencia encontrarte por aquí?- sonreí

- A lo menos que estés siguiéndome… si, es una coincidencia

- Ayer cuando me despedí de Rose y Emmett me recomendaron este café, hoy no tenía nada que hacer… - solo al verla a los ojos sabía que decía la verdad, era otra persona, sabía que Bella necesitaba a alguien que la cuidara aunque aparentara no necesitarlo, ella me sonrió- si quieres siéntate, te ahorraré las visitas no deseadas de tus admiradores

Reí antes de sentarme, en eso tenía razón, ya al sentarme con ella, los demás no se acercarían, además ya me estaba gustando su presencia. Llamé la atención de un camarero para que me trajera un café, miré a Bella para ver si quería algo, pero negó. Nos quedamos en silencio, ella seguía leyendo la revista mientras yo miraba disimuladamente a las personas que entraban y salían del local, en realidad quería mirarla pero eso ocasionaría problemas, los cuales no quería en ese momento.

Me sobresalté cuando comenzó a preguntarme cosas sin importancia, sobre el concierto, la gira que acaba de terminar o sobre nuestros amigos. Podía parecer molesto ya que solo contestaba con monosílabos o una que otra palabra compuesta, sabía que no le molestaba, sabía que yo no daba mucho de mí para no dar alguna esperanza. Pronto llegó el pedido y volvimos a quedarnos en silencio, quería hablarle, quería preguntarle tantas cosas pero de mi boca no salía nada, me quedé mirándola mientras seguía pendiente de su revista, me dediqué a mirar sus facciones, sus ojos color chocolate concentrados en la lectura, su nariz, su pálida piel, suave que me llamaba a tocarla y sus labios, no podía negarlo, los extrañaba, quería probarlos. Bajé la mirada bruscamente, sentí que se reía por lo bajo, no sabía si de mi reacción o de algún artículo que salía en su lectura, había logrado vivir sin ella durante siete años, sin buscarla aunque la tentación fuera grande, había hecho mi mejor esfuerzo de no lanzarme sobre ella el día que nos encontramos en New York, pero solo un momento de debilidad y volvía a caer, solo recuerdo haber visto sus labios cuando entró en el camerino y haberme lanzado a ellos, probando su dulce sabor, y ahora mi arrebato estaba pasándome factura. Y más después de sus confesiones hace tres días, ahora las cosas se colocaban cada vez más difíciles, sabía porque me había engañado, sabía porque sabía tanto de mi, sabía todo, completamente todo y yo todavía tenía dudas, no sabía qué hacer.

Esta vez me habló sobre un artículo de la revista, intenté colocarle atención y ser más amable que antes, no fue difícil, al final conversábamos como dos personas normales que se conocían hace algún tiempo. Estoy seguro que sonreí un par de veces porque los ojos de Bella brillaban cuando eso ocurría.

Mientras Bella seguía hablando la miré detenidamente, sería tan fácil estar nuevamente juntos, la amaría día y noche, volveríamos a reír, a ser felices sin pensar en todo lo ocurrido en el pasado, solo vivir el presente, seria todo tan bonito. Y como siempre, había un pero, las cosas no podían ser así de fáciles, siempre ocurriría algo que me haría enfadar, le recordaría todo lo malo que me había hecho, ella lloraría por mi culpa, sabiendo que todo lo que decía era la verdad, yo me iría por unos días para no verla pero luego regresaría a casa para abrazarla y pedirle perdón por mi arrebato, Bella seguiría llorando diciendo que la culpa solo era de ella, le daría un beso, la a abrazaría fuerte y luego haríamos el amor. ¿Podría soportar vivir así? ¿Para siempre? ¿Podría pensar en una relación juntos para toda la vida?

Respiré hondo para tranquilizar mi cabeza que ya empezaba a darme vuelta, creía escuchar a lo lejos como Bella seguía hablando de un tema del cual yo hace rato que no colocaba atención. Levanté la mano para pedir la cuenta, necesitaba salir de ahí, parecía que el aroma a café no me estaba haciendo bien.

Pagué el pedido de ambos, no dejé que ella me entregara su parte, me levanté de la mesa aunque Bella no hiso lo mismo, solo me quedó mirando esperando a que yo dijera algo o solo para despedirse, me sorprendía que no quisiera saber a dónde iba o me siguiera como lo había hecho los anteriores días. En una de esa ya no molestaría más, se comportaría como una señorita, sonreí ante mi comentario mental. Bella levantó una ceja esperando a entender porque sonreía, negué fuertemente como si intentara sacarme esa idea de la cabeza. ¿Qué más podía hacer?

Sin pedirle permiso la levanté se su puesto, la tomé del brazo para ayudarla a salir de lugar, ella no parecía entender mi reacción. Le abrí la puerta del copiloto en mi coche, la miré fijamente, Bella parecía haber quedado hipnotizada, entró sin decir nada, me di la vuelta, en segundos estábamos tomando rumbo.

.

_**No imaginaba nada más  
de llevarla lejos de aquí  
te juro que yo no podía siquiera hablar  
del amor que al verla sentí  
(yo quiero) tus besos  
(yo quiero) tus encantos  
(yo quiero) tu piel  
oh mamacita dame, dame tu miel**_

_**.**_

Conduje tranquilamente, no estaba apurado y parecía que ahora la presencia de Bella no me era incomoda, volví a sonreír sin motivo alguno, las ideas que pasaban por mi cabeza podían llegar a ser tan descabelladas que cualquiera se asustaría al conocerlas. Bella a mi lado no decía nada, podía sentir su mirada sobre mi esperando a que yo explorara o que la lanzara del coche mientras yo seguía manejando, o no sé qué otra cosa, yo solo estaba consciente de lo que lo que yo quería en ese momento.

Nos detuvimos frente al hotel, bajé del coche y luego la ayudé a bajar a ella, al chico del parking le entregué mis llaves. Cuando me di la vuelta para encarar a Bella ella parecía más sorprendida que yo ante mi reacción, le regalé una sonrisa tranquilizado mientras la tomaba por la cintura y la conducía al interior del recinto. Le pregunté donde estaba su habitación, estaba seguro que en ese momento no recodaría donde había venido la a vez anterior, casi en un susurro me dio el número mientras yo no dejaba de caminar hasta llegar al ascensor. Cuando estuvimos dentro no lo soporte más por lo que me lancé a sus labios que deseaba inexplicablemente, quería profundizar ese beso pero Bella no parecía reaccionar, tuve que tomar sus manos para pasarlas por mi cuello, dejándolas ahí mientras yo intentaba abrir su boca para profundizar ese beso que me tenía en las nubes, lo había anhelado tanto que disfrutaba la adicción que se apoderaba de mi cuerpo.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron dejándonos en el piso donde estaba la habitación de Bella, no dejé de besarla mientras salíamos. Le pregunté qué dirección tomar pero sin dejar de rozar mis labios por su mandíbula, entre jadeos logró decirme. Con gran esfuerzo me separé para avanzar más rápido, podía seguir besándola pero nos demoraríamos más en encontrar la puerta. Esperé a que sacara la tarjeta de su bolso, parecía temblar, estaba a punto de ayudarla pero creí que parecería muy desesperado de mi parte. Cuando la encontró se le quité rápidamente para abrir, dejé que entrara primero y luego ingresé yo, no esperé a que preguntara algo o reaccionara, volví a besarla y colocar sus manos en mi pecho.

La besé apasionadamente, quería revivir cada pensamiento que se me había pasado por la mente mientras estábamos en el café, sus manos acariciaban tímidamente sobre la camisa, recordé como eran las cosas antes, cuando ella era quien tomaba las decisiones, quien guiaba mientras que yo parecía un pajarito asustado, este vez era al revés. Tomé su abrigo sacándoselo para dejarla solo con la blusa, coloqué mis manos en su rostro atrayéndolo más hacia mí, no quería dejar de sentir sus labios sobre los míos aunque nos faltaba el aire. Seguí un camino de besos hacia su cuello mientras desabrochaba los botones de la blusa, Bella no parecía reaccionar. Se la quité lentamente, recorriendo cada punto de su piel donde yo sabía que ella disfrutaba, pequeños gemidos salían desde su garganta mientras la prenda caía al suelo y yo seguía acariciándola. Pasé por sus caderas, acaricié su vientre, pero en ningún momento toqué sus pechos, quería que ella me lo pidiera, quería que me rogara por tocarla, por hacerla desearme cada vez más. Solo me quité el abrigo mientras sus manos todavía no se movían de mi pecho.

Nos separé, ambos nos quejamos ante la distancia que estaba colocando entre nosotros para poder mirarla a los ojos. Sus ojos brillaban como nunca antes, podía ver amor en ellos, recordaba perfectamente cómo se veían cuando Bella decía que me amaba y eran exactamente igual a los de ese momento. Observé su sujetador de encaje, me estaba volvieron loco por arrebatárselo junto con todas las prendas que le quedaban encima, quería recordar cómo era cada centímetro de su piel, volví a sus ojos y luego a sus labios, esta vez me acerqué lentamente hacia ellos, escuché como en un murmullo decía mi nombre antes de que me apoderara de ellos.

Sus manos se movieron por mi torso, sentí como desabrochaba los botones de mi camisa, sonreí mientras la seguía besando. Cuando terminó dejó la prenda donde estaba pasando sus manos por mi piel, un gemido salió de mi parte, su tacto me quemaba la piel, choques eléctricos me recorrían, necesitaba que me dijera lo que quería escuchar, lo necesitaba con urgencia, no quería actuar sin su consentimiento aunque supiera con solo sentirla que quería lo mismo que yo.

- Por favor, Edward… por favor, hazme el amor

Ahí estaban las palabras correctas, no demoré nada en quitarle el sujetador y dejarlo con la ropa que estaba en el suelo, me quité la camisa, tomé sus pechos entre mis manos, Bella dejó de besarme para dejar que su cabeza cayera hacia atrás mientras le besaba el cuello bajando hacia sus senos y apoderarme de ellos con mi boca. ¡Como la extrañaba! No podía compararse con nada, la añorada desde hace mucho, quería tenerla en mis brazos y por fin se estaba cumpliendo, no podía retractarme, quería esto y esperaba que ella también lo quisiera.

Sus manos se fueron hacia la hebilla de mi pantalón, dejé que hiciera lo que quisiera, en ese momento estaba concentrado en sus pechos que me llamaban a devorarlos sin compasión. Bajé los besos por su cuerpo, besando su abdomen, mis manos se colocaron en su cadera, me coloqué de rodillas para quedar con la cabeza frente a su vientre, Bella tenía sus manos entre mi cabello, rápidamente le quité los pantalones blanco que tanto me habían llamado la atención cuando la vi en el café, en ese momento solo quería dejarlos fuera, quería ver su piel. Besé sobre la tela de su ropa interior, las manos de Bella se tensaron reprimiendo cualquier sonido que saliera de su boca, le pedí que no lo hiciera, quería escucharla gozar de placer con cada contacto que le hiciera, se dejó llevar gimiendo, jadeando mientras yo la besaba. Besé sus muslos desnudos, me separé un momento para mirarla hacia arriba, tenía los ojos cerrados disfrutando de mi contacto, solo le quedaba su bragas, cuando se las quitase estaría completamente desnuda, solo para mí.

Me incorporé para quedar donde había comenzado, rocé sus labios pero esta vez parecía que Bella había salido de su trance por lo que sus brazos rápidamente se apoderaron de mi cabello acercándome a ella, pasé mis manos por su espalda. La dirigí a donde estaba la cama, la recosté delicadamente, pero sus movimientos me sorprendieron cuando ya estaba sobre mí mirándome con tal pasión que mi cuerpo se encendió. No me dejó moverme cuando mis pantalones ya no estaban conmigo, reí entre dientes recordando cuando teníamos estos arranques de excitación. Volvió hacia mi altura para mirarme con una sonrisa antes de volver a besarnos. Sus labios fueron bajando por mi cuerpo, cerré los ojos sintiendo cada corriente eléctrica, ahora yo actué rápidamente para tenerla bajo mío, acaricié sus mejillas, sin dejar de mirarla, quería que fuera mía, quería olvidar todo y solo pensar en ambos, que los problemas dejaran de existir, que las inseguridad se fuera, el pasado desapareciera y solo estuviéramos nosotros dos en este mundo. Sus manos también se fueron a mi rostro, acarició mis parpados cuando volvía a cerrar los ojos, la yema de sus dedos siguieron por mi nariz hasta delinear mis labios.

No sabía que estaba esperando para hacer el amor con ella hasta que escuché esas palabras, volví al pasado en un instante y quise quedarme en el.

- Te amo, Edward Cullen

Me saqué la última prenda que quedaba entre nosotros, me coloqué entre sus piernas, ellas las elevó para dejarlas sobre mis caderas. No pude despegar mis ojos de los suyos comprobando que lo que decía era cierto, era como la vez en que estábamos en su departamento cuando sin querer me había dicho las mismas palabras porque estaba aprendieron lo que era amar, estaba aprendieron ese sentimiento conmigo, y como la otra vez, yo no dije nada, lentamente me introduje en su cavidad, ambos gemimos disfrutando de la calidez, de esa intromisión tan placentera. Quería disfrutar cada roce así que fui moviéndome lentamente aunque eso la matara de la agonía, pero yo quería sentirla la mayor cantidad de tiempo posible, quería guardar ese momento para siempre porque no sabía si podría volver a ocurrir, solo sabía que ese era el momento.

Sus piernas ayudaban a que yo entrara más en ella, pronto nuestros gemidos se convertirían en gritos, quería gritar lo que sentía por ella, quería decirle que sentía lo mismo, pero tenía terror, no quería equivocarme de nuevo, no quería volver a sufrir. Seguíamos moviéndonos cuando quiso apoderarse de mis labios, sabía que de esa forma no podía durar mucho tiempo más, sentía como estaba por terminar, me moví con más rapidez, sentía como sus pliegues se contraían sobre mi miembro, estaba por tener un orgasmo, me seguí moviendo mientras nos besábamos, cuando solté sus labios para besarle su mandíbula, la escuché gritar mi nombre y decir esas palabras que me volvían loco. Yo no demoré en terminar dentro de ella, cayendo rendido sobre su cuerpo, paso sus brazos por mi espalda, como si ya no estuviéramos tan cerca para sentir como nuestros pechos subían y bajaban intentando recuperar el aliento.

Solo me moví para acomodarla sobre mi pecho, no quería separarme aun, quería sentir su olor, sus manos se acomodaron en mi cintura abrazándome fuertemente. Nos quedamos en silencio, no era el momento de decir nada, solo disfrutar. Sentí como su respiración se iba acompasando, escuché como me decía adormilada que me quedara con ella, que no desapareciera como en sus sueños. La miré, tenía los ojos cerrados pero una sonrisa, le prometí que no la dejaría. Tomé las colchas para taparnos, pronto el calor se iría de nuestro cuerpo y el frio amenazaría, la abracé fuerte contra mí para luego cerrar los ojos y borrar de mi cabeza cualquier duda, ese no era el momento.

.

_**Al otro día sucedió lo siguiente  
desperté temprano me sentí diferente  
no supe la razón de esa mañana tan bella  
hasta que vi que amanecía con ella**_

_**.**_

No quería abrir los ojos, quería seguir soñando, pesar que Bella estaba entre mis brazos y todo lo que había ocurrido en mi sueño era real. Ni siquiera quería moverme por temor a que realmente estaba despertando de un hermoso sueño… ¡que más daba! Me estiré pero el peso que había sobre mi pecho en vez de quitarme el aire me hiso sonreír, no había sido un sueño, rogaba que no hubiera sido un sueño.

Abrí los ojos lentamente, si me encontraba en mi cuarto, la luz no dudaría en caer sobre mis ojos para despertarme, pero en esta habitación todavía se podía ver la penumbra, cortinas bien cerradas que permitían dejar al huésped seguir durmiendo un tiempo más. Bien, algo si era correcto, no estaba en mi dormitorio. Lentamente di vuelta la cabeza para ahora si encontrarme con la dueña de mis sueños. Bella seguía durmiendo sobre mi pecho y sus manos firmemente agarradas a mi cintura.

Así que no era un sueño y todo lo que había ocurrido ayer era verdad, había hecho el amor con Bella, me había dicho que me amaba y para variar yo no le había contestado. Me pasé la mano que tenía libre por la cara para desperezarme. Ahora venía la gran pregunta, ¿Qué iba a hacer?

Bella empezó a moverse a mi lado, debía de estar despertándose, no quise moverme hasta que ella se diera cuenta de lo que había ocurrido, así que esperé a que se diera vuelta para mirarme y poder conversar o lo que se sea que pasara luego. No tardó mucho en entender porque sus brazos no se movieron de donde estaban, parecía que ella no había creído que todo era un sueño. Su pregunta me sorprendió.

- ¿Debo correrme?

- No, quédate ahí- sentí como sonreía contra mi pecho cruzando una de sus piernas sobre la mía

- ¿Te arrepientes?

- No- era la verdad, yo había querido esto, esta vez yo la abracé- pero debes comprender que las cosas no se solucionan aquí

- Lo se... ¿Qué haremos ahora?- me reí, parecía preocupada por cada una de sus preguntas

- Podría enseñarte la cuidad- cuando levantó la vista y vi una sonrisa en su rostro, se la correspondí- creo que pronto vendrá la limpieza y no creo que quieras que nos vean aquí… no es una mala idea dar un paseo, podremos conversar

Bella estuvo de acuerdo, salió de la cama para dirigirse al baño y darse una ducha, mientras yo me coloqué mi ropa, tendríamos que hacer una parada por mi departamento, no podía estar con la misma ropa de ayer. Miré hacia la puerta del baño donde se escuchaba el agua correr, suspiré, todavía quedaba mucho por hablar y ya no podía luchar contra esto, si el destino quería que nos volviéramos a reencontrar, era por algún motivo.

.

_**No imaginaba nada mas  
de llevarla lejos de aquí  
te juro que yo no podía siquiera hablar  
del amor que al verla sentí  
(yo quiero) tus besos  
(yo quiero) tus encantos  
(yo quiero) tu piel  
oh mamacita dame, dame tu miel  
(yo quiero) tus ojos  
(yo quiero) tus caderas  
(yo quiero) tu piel  
oh mamacita y tus besos también**_

_**.**_

…

* * *

**Nota de la Autora:**

¡Hola a todos!

Acá estoy de vuelta, tuve un tiempo para poder escribir, la inspiración llego y la aproveche. Un nuevo capítulo de esta linda historia y además… ¡Que capitulo! La pasión llego a la historia, Edward no pudo contener sus deseos de hacerla suya, sus sentimientos fueron más fuertes que su mente, ahora debe averiguar qué ocurrirá entre ellos, como serán las cosas desde ahora, ¿Qué conversaciones quedan pendientes? Me gustaría que me dieran sus ideas, que otras cosas quedan por detallar, quiero que todo esté solucionado antes de que se dé la decisión final.

A lo menos, en mi opinión, este es el capitulo que más me ha gustado, me gusta ese Edward mas decidido, y esa Bella tímida, el cambio de papeles, el descubrir cómo se sentían antes.

Como siempre, espero sus comentarios, en especial desde ahora que las cosas comienzan a cambiar, donde se debe tomar una opción y esperar a que sea la correcta. Igualmente muchas gracias por sus reviews anteriores, me alegra que su visión de Bella haya cambiado y no la vean tan mala para odiarla. Gracias a **Joli Cullen**, como siempre ahí presente en especial que se haya acordado de mi historia en el concierto de Camila; A **EmilioLT**, que con su opinión me da otra perspectiva de la historia y esa picardía que necesito; a **Robsesion-Forever** por sus entusiastas palabras que demuestra cada emoción por la historia; **Emma-Swats12 **quien está siguiendo de todas formas esta historia y espero ayudarte con la tuya propia; a **ripattz** quien está ahí siempre entusiasta y aporto con el gran lema de esta historia; y **Wawis Cullen** que gracias a su crítica del capítulo anterior me ayudo con la creación de este capítulo; A **Karoliiz** que ahora quiere un final feliz para esta pareja; y por ultimo a **Micky67**, dandole la bienvenida a esta historia y su secuela, gracias por tu gran review y grandes aportes que podre poner en practica, muchas gracias.

También a todos los demás lectores anónimos que pasan por la historia, espero alguna vez leer sus comentarios que darán un gran aporte a esta secuela.

Bueno, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, no les voy a prometer cuando, porque todo depende de cuánto trabajo tenga en la Universidad, pero espero estarlo muy pronto, muchos besos y nos vemos.

Camili


	6. Me basto

**Me basto**

_Edward_

_._

Luego de que pasamos por mi departamento para poder cambiarme de ropa, la llevé de tour por Londres, mostrándole lugares característicos, la observaba como miraba maravillada la infraestructura del lugar, los hermosos paisajes, los parques, cuando había decidido radicarme en este país fue por su belleza aparte de la profesionalidad que adquiría con las grandes orquestas.

En ningún momento hablamos sobre lo ocurrido el día anterior, nos comportábamos como dos amigos que paseaban por esas calles, nunca nos tomamos de la mano o volví a tomarla de la cintura, solo nos sonreíamos cuando cruzábamos mirada o conversábamos de cualquier cosa, hasta del pasado, pero esta vez solo de los buenos momentos. Le comenté con más detalles en que estaba Alice en Francia y del inesperado matrimonio McCarthy- Hale.

No nos habíamos dado cuenta como las horas pasaban cuando ya era hora de comer, la invité a mi restaurant favorito, volvimos al coche y seguimos la marcha hasta las afueras de la cuidad. Era fantástico estar con Bella, solo pasar tiempo juntos sonriendo después de tanto tiempo, podía ver los cambios que había en ella, seguía siendo la misma chica que demostraba ser fuerte pero que a mi lado volvía a ser ella misma, eso me gustaba. Nos reímos cuando llegamos a la misma conclusión de que Jasper debía dejar de ser un imbécil y por fin aceptar que estaba completamente enamorado de mi hermana.

La noche nos cayó encima, cuando la fui a dejar al hotel sentía de nuevo esa sensación que dejaba algo de mí con ella, como cuando estábamos juntos hace tanto tiempo. Cuando Bella por fin se dio la vuelta pude sacudirme para quitarme esa sensación, no era momento y no sabía si alguna vez lo seria, debía seguir con la mente fría, todavía estaba confundido con lo ocurrido la noche anterior y no podía dejarme llevar solo por el deseo en algo tan importante como mis sentimientos. Llegué a mi departamento, pasé sin detenerme hasta mi dormitorio, dejé mi ropa botada acostándome de espalda, mirando el techo, recordando el tacto de su piel con la mía, todo lo que daría por volver a tenerla entre mis brazos aunque eso nos mortificara a ambos luego. No sé en qué momento me quedé dormido.

Abrí los ojos y de un salto me senté en la cama, miré a mi alrededor esperando a ver si mi sueño había sido real. Tenía la respiración acelerada, mi corazón estaba a punto de escaparse de mi pecho, coloqué mi mano sobre el para tranquilizarme… solo había sido un sueño, pero algo realmente vivo. Solo de pensarlo me estremecía, quería que sucediera pero a la vez esperaba que no fuera cierto, no sabría si sería tan fuerte para aguantar algo tan fuerte nuevamente. Suspiré, estaba amaneciendo y no tenía intenciones de volver a dormir, si volvían esas imágenes a mi mente no sería capaz más que reaccionar ante mis instintos y podría costarme muy caro.

Me levanté, fui al baño para mojarme la cara con agua fría, necesitaba recuperarme de la impresión, parecía tan vivido ese sueño que todavía dudaba que no fuera a ocurrir en verdad. Luego fui a la cocina por un buen café.

.

_**Esta vez no puedo continuar  
sin tenerte junto a mi  
cada vez que te pienso  
siento ganas de que estés aquí  
todavía no puedo olvidar  
el momento en que te vi  
sin saber que pensar  
quería acercarme  
y sin poderte hablar  
te sentí y hasta hoy no he podido escapar**_

_**.**_

Miraba por el ventanas del living, el amanecer era hermoso, ver como las personas ya salían de casa para ir a sus trabajos o pasear a su mascota, como los repartidores de encomiendas u otros servicios comenzaban con se deber desde tan temprano. Me era fascinante ver el despertar de las personas, muchas veces habían sido inspiración para mis melodías. Me giré para ver el reloj que estaba en la pared cerca de la cocina, no estaba seguro si ya podría hacer una llamada, aunque primero debía pensar en la reunión que tenía en dos horas más. Después del día con Bella había olvidado por completo que había quedado con el director y productor de la película, tuve que llamarlos para disculparme y poder citarlos, esta vez en mi casa como a modo de disculpa por dejarlos plantados sin mi presencia. En una de esas, luego de la reunión podría hacer la llamada, si, sería lo mejor.

Necesité de una larga ducha para calmarme antes de que llegaran mis invitados, me vestí como cualquier día normal, nada formal, no era una reunión de trabajo formal, solo teníamos que conversar sobre los inicios de grabaciones o ideas para donde iba dirigido el guión, así poder tener un hilo para escribir.

Tan puntuales como siempre, los dos hombres aparecieron en mi puerta, los invité a pasar y acomodarse mientras les ofrecía algo de comer y tomar. Estuvimos conversando un par de horas las cuales fueron muy productivas, llegamos a un gran acuerdo donde todos sacamos provecho, me daban varios meses mientras eran las grabaciones para componer la música y tener una nueva reunión donde mostrarle las creaciones, igualmente nos mantendríamos en contacto por cualquier situación que cambiara o dudas. Los despedí feliz de tener algo que hacer por este tiempo, tenía muchas ganas de tener la mente ocupada mientras averiguaba que hacer de mi vida.

Cuando me quedé solo, miré el reloj, ya era casi medio día, una buena hora para hacer una llamada. Tomé el teléfono, marqué el número y esperé a que me contestaran, un señor de voz ronca respondió, le pedí que me transfiriera a la habitación de Bella, preguntó mi nombre y luego me pidió que esperara mientras se transitaba la llamada. No tuve que esperar mucho tiempo cuando ella me contestó, nos saludamos como cualquier persona, me preguntó que significaba mi llamada, la invité a salir nuevamente, al demorar en contestar, me pregunté que estaría pasando por su mente antes de contestarme. Debía ser extraño que tres días consecutivos estuviéramos juntos, en ese momento me pregunté si estaría haciendo mal, en una de esas le estaba dando esperanzas y no era lo que quería lograr, solo quería estar con ella, al fin y al cabo era la única persona en esa ciudad que me trataría como Edward, solo un hombre común y corriente. Al final aceptó mi invitación, estaba seguro que sonreía del otro lado de la línea, quedé en ir a buscarla en una hora más, nos despedimos.

Me traté de arreglar el cabello como tantas otras veces pero como siempre mi cabello indomable era imposible. Sobre lo que ya tenía me coloqué una chaqueta, tomé las llaves de mi coche y bajé hacia el estacionamiento. Cuando me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo me reí, parecía un adolecente que iba a buscar a su chica para tener una cita, pero debía quitarme esa idea de la cabeza, esto solo era una salida de amigos, aunque hubiéramos hecho el amor no significaba nada, ya lo habíamos hablado y no debía interferir en nuestras decisiones, solo había sido un momento de debilidad… eso esperaba. Estaba por estacionarme cuando la vi en la entrada del hotel, conversaba con un hombre, parecía sonreírle de lo que sea que estuviera diciéndole ese tipo. Como lo había pensado tantas veces, la sangre me hirvió, ella no podría esta con ningún hombre sin que a mí me inundara la desconfianza. Tenía el ceño fruncido cuando Bella me miró, al darse cuenta de mi expresión, rápidamente se despidió del hombre corriendo hacia donde estaba. Abrió la puerta y estando ya dentro me sonrió, una sonrisa tranquilizadora, pero en ese momento nada funcionaria. ¡Era estúpido, ella no era nada mío como para enojarme! Boté aire y sin hablar aceleré.

- Con quien me viste conversando es uno de los escritores de mi editorial, tenía una reunión con él, esta mañana

- No hay necesidad que aclares nada- dije bruscamente

- Lo hago porque veo tu rostro y sé que piensas que le estaba coqueteando o me acosté con el…

- Bella, tu y yo no somos nada, no tienes que darme explicaciones- se que sonaba duro pero no quería pasarme más historias por la cabeza, aunque le agradecía explicarme las cosas, ella bajó la cabeza, suspiré- Lo siento

- No te preocupes

Seguimos en silencio, había planeado un lugar tranquilo para pasar un rato juntos, pero ahora me sentía impotente, no sabía qué hacer, Bella no debía darme explicaciones de lo que hacía con quien quisiese, ella era libre de vivir su vida y yo no era nadie para impedírselo, aunque cada día pensaba mejor las cosas, en minutos quería tenerla conmigo pero en instantes era lo mejor estar separados, esperaba no volverme loco en poco tiempo. Al final cambié de ruta, sabía de un lugar donde podríamos estar tranquilos y yo podría calmarme, volver a pensar con la mente fría, necesitaba de eso con urgencia antes de hacer mal las cosas.

Me estacioné frente al edificio, Bella me miró interrogante, intenté sonreírle para que solo me siguiera, pero pareció que no la había convencido mucho. Me di la vuelta para abrirle la puerta, seguía sin estar muy convencida, intenté demostrarle seguridad y que no había nada malo en mi idea, le ofrecí la mano para ayudarla a salir, vi como sus mejillas se sonrojaban, tomó mi mano mientras que en la otra llevaba su bolso. Sin soltarla la guié hacia el interior. El guardia nos recibió con una sonrisa dejándonos el ingreso, en ningún momento solté su mano, caminé por el pasillo y luego subí las escaleras hacia la gran puerta. Antes de ingresar la miré, le regalé una sonrisa antes de abrir y dejarle el paso.

El lugar se veía más grande sin las personas sentadas en sus puestos, el escenario estaba vacío _**(¿creían que irían al departamento de Edward? Lo siento, no es así)**_. Bella daba vueltas mirando el lugar, parecía que la noche que había venido al concierto no se había dado el tiempo de mirar el lugar, solo se dedicó a buscarme, en su lugar yo hubiera hecho lo mismo. La dejé que siguiera en su mundo mientras yo avancé hacia el escenario, en el solo estaban las cortinas corridas, debían de haber hecho la limpieza, porque generalmente las cortinas estabas siempre cerradas, en una esquina estaba el piano, necesitaba sentarme y tocar, en la una única forma de volver a ser yo después de todo lo ocurrido.

Fue cosa de colocar los dedos en las teclas para que la música comenzara a salir, no había necesidad de partituras o pensar en que iba a tocar, la melodía salía por sí sola, cerré los ojos, imaginaba el momento, interpretaba la historia que tocaba, las imágenes venían a mi mente dándome colores, personalidades a los personajes, era todo un mundo en mi imaginación que tomaba forma cada vez que tocaba el piano. Aunque lo estuviera mirando, sabía que Bella había colocado su completa atención en mí, disfrutando de cada nota, los sonidos que se mezclaban mientras iba interpretando una de mis canciones. Sin detenerme iba cambiando de canción, realizaba puentes melódicos que lograban identificar una canción de la otra pero sin interrumpir con pausas silenciosas, estaba en mi mundo y se sentía de lo mejor.

Cuando abrí los ojos y miré para buscar a Bella, ella estaba sentada en primera fila, con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando de la sensación, tenía una pequeña sonrisa, justo en ese momento estaba interpretando la canción que le había dedicado una vez en mi casa, cerré nuevamente los ojos, disfrutando de ese momento.

.

_**Y me basto tan poco para quererte tanto  
y sucedió que poco a poco me fui entregando  
como saber**_

_**Como entender **_

_**Lo que sentí  
cuando te vi  
supe que no eras para mí  
pero basto un segundo **_

_**Para entrar en tu mundo**_

_**.**_

Por fin después de un largo rato sin dejar el piano, terminé con una nota extendida. El enorme lugar quedó en silencio. Bella seguía con los ojos cerrados y la misma sonrisa, quería saber que pasaba por su mente, quería saber a que sonreía y porque, en ese momento quería saber todo sobre ella, hasta lo más insignificante. Esta vez su sonrisa se intensificó.

- Si sigues mirándome así me pondré roja como un tomate- me reí

- ¿Bella Swan tiene vergüenza? ¿Desde cuándo?- esta vez fue su turno de reírse mientras volvía a abrir los ojos mirándome

- Desde el día en que aprendió que las cosas no son fáciles y que hay que tener perseverancia en la vida- sabía que si seguía con ese tema podríamos llegar a un momento que ninguno de los dos quería… pero no me importó

- ¿Tuve algo que ver con eso?- Bella siguió sonriendo, bajó la mirada

- Mucho… como yo tuve que ver con tu desconfianza- suspiré, bajé la tapa de las teclas, coloqué una pierna a cada lado de la banqueta para quedar mirándola de frente- solo espero que me creas que no tengo nada con ese hombre que me viste en el hotel, solo es parte de la editorial

- Tranquila, te creo

- Siento mucho todo lo que te hice, Edward- Negué con la cabeza mientras sonreía

- Si queremos dejar eso atrás debes dejar de pedir perdón, las cosas ya pasaron, no podemos hacer nada para borrarlo… hace tiempo que te perdoné y lo que respecta a la confianza… bueno, se trabaja con el tiempo

- Pero eso no es suficiente, ¿cierto?- inhalé profundamente ante de negar, Bella tenía razón- lo sé, no es fácil, pero espero algún día demostrarte que he cambiado, especialmente después de ese encuentro con mi… Reneé

- No debes compararte con ella, tu eres tú y nadie se te parece o te obligará a cambiar

Ella fue la culpable de mi comportamiento, siempre necesité una madre a mi lado, pero ella decidió abandonarme, olvidarse de que existía- su ceño se fruncía hasta el punto de que sus cejas estuvieran a poco de tocarse, me levanté, bajé del escenario para tomarla y abrazarla, la apoyé en mi pecho- Charlie me enseñó a ser fuerte, a que no me importara lo que pensaran los demás, solo lo que yo hacía era lo correcto porque era mi vida… luego me dejó ahí, él debía trabajar, solo estaba conmigo para cuando yo necesitaba algo o para ver mis calificaciones en la escuela, si todo iba bien me hacía un regalo, primero poder salir a fiestas hasta la hora que quisiera siendo responsable con el horario de la escuela… gracias a eso me metí con un hombre al que no conocía- no quería reaccionar pero recordaba muy bien esa historia, cuando había perdido su virginidad, acaricié su espalda- luego el coche, creía que con eso sería feliz cuando lo único que quería era un abrazo, y el departamento podría haber sido lo mejor, podría haber llevado a cuanto hombre quisiera, pero por suerte entendí que no era la solución, ese era mi lugar sagrado y nadie debía saber de el… tu, Kate y Ángela fueron las únicas personas que sabían del departamento… cuando me dijo que lo habían ascendido y que debía viajar dándome la posibilidad de quedarme o ir con él, pensé en que mi mundo estaba designado a vivir sola, solo por miedo fue que lo acompañé, no quería estar sola, no quería seguir pendiendo a las personas que amaba

Sentí sus sollozos, la abracé más fuerte para demostrarle que estaba ahí para ayudarla, Bella también me abrazó dejándose vencer, llorando silenciosamente, avergonzada de llorar en mi presencia, como siempre, ella debía ser fuerte, no podía mostrarse débil, pero en ese momento quería que así fuera, quería ser yo quien la protegiera. La besé en el cabello dejando que se desahogara cuanto tiempo quisiera, nos quedamos en silencio, solo se escuchaban sus sollozos, aunque estaba seguro que lo único que quería era evitarlos para no seguir siendo la única desvalida.

Me separé un poco para tomar su rostro entre mis manos y pudiera mirarme fijamente. Su rostro estaba bañado en lágrimas, con mis pulgares intenté borrar el rastro de ellas, Bella desvió la mirada avergonzada de lo que estaba mirando, sonreí, la obligué a mirarme, no lo pude evitar pero necesitaba urgente de sus labios. Lentamente me acerqué, nos besamos castamente, solo rozando nuestros labios, nos separamos, aún seguíamos abrazados, quería demostrarle que ella no estaba sola, ella todavía tenía amigos que se preocupaban por ella, su padre aunque no estuviera cerca, estaba pendiente de su hija… yo estaba con ella, yo podía estarlo. Que más daba, ya había perdido el control, era un loco, loco por tenerla cerca y no importaba lo que ocurriera, no sabía si era lo correcto o no, pero no podía seguir cerrándome y negando lo que sentía, en ese momento deseaba a ese mujer, con todas mis fuerzas. La besé fervientemente, la acerqué más a mi cuerpo, ella parecía sorprendida, no esperaba una reacción así de mi parte, pero poco a poco se soltó pasando sus brazos por mi cuello. Desesperado, levanté las capaz de ropa que llevaba para poder tocar su piel, esa piel que hacia volverme cada vez más desquiciado, tan adicto a ella que no recordaba lo que verdaderamente debía estar haciendo en ese momento, si no hubiera sido por Bella que fue quien nos separó, no sabía hasta donde hubiera llegado. Bella mirado a su alrededor, sin quitar sus manos de mi cuello, ahora entendía todo, no estábamos en el mejor lugar. Le sonreí.

- Creo que si el guardia viene no le gustara la escena- Bella se rió

- Será mejor salir de aquí- asentí

.

_**Todavía no puedo olvidar  
el momento en que te vi  
cada vez que te pienso  
siento ganas de que estés aquí  
nada me costaba intentar  
te tenia frente a mi  
si esto no puedo ser  
fue por destino  
y sin poderte hablar  
te sentí y hasta hoy no he podido escapar**_

_**.**_

La tomé de la mano para salir de ahí, me despedí del guardia con una sonrisa mientras nos abría la puerta. Escuché que intentaba preguntarme cuando volvería para practicar, pero no tuve tiempo para responderle, tenía mejores cosas en la que pensar. Nos subimos al coche y salí rápidamente de ahí, quería llegar lo antes posible a mi departamento, quería que todo sucediera antes de que la razón volviera a funcionar diciéndome que lo que estaba por hacer era lo incorrecto, que debía pensar mejor las cosas, pero en ese momento lo único que pensaba era que quería estar con Bella, no me importaba si luego estaba completamente arrepentido o terminaba hechizado, ella manipulándome para que hiciera lo que quisiese y yo dejándome llevar. Solo quería disfrutar de ese momento que teníamos juntos, luego podría razonar.

Fue cosa de segundos, entré al departamento y ya la estaba besando apasionadamente, Bella se reía con los labios tapados por los míos pero sentía cada vibración, debía sentirse feliz por lo que ocurría, dejándose llevar… bien, yo haría lo mismo, nada de que preocuparse en ese momento. La llevé a mi cuarto, la tomé en mis brazos, ella colocó sus piernas alrededor de mi cadera y sus brazos en mi cuello sin dejar de besarme, yo la tenía firme sintiendo cada sensación que ella producía en mi cuerpo, cuanto deseaba tenerla nuevamente de esa forma. Cuando llegamos al dormitorio, la bajé, ella fue la primera en atacar, sus labios fueron hacia mi cuello mientras arrancaba mi chaqueta y mi camisa de una sola vez, bajando los besos. Gemí al sentir sus labios por mi cuerpo, recordaba cada momento que había disfrutado con ella, sus manos se detuvieron en el cinturón del pantalón, quería que volviera a mis labios, solo alcanzó a desabrochar mis pantalones cuando ya la tenía de vuelta junto a mis labios, fue mi turno de quitarle la ropa, su abrigo, polera y sujetador terminaron junto a mi ropa en el suelo, no dejé de besarla pero mis manos estaban sobre su espalda desnuda, sobre sus pechos acariciándolos y escuchando como desde la garganta de Bella salían gemidos de placer.

En dos pasos caímos en la cama, ella sobre mí, nos reímos, volvimos a mirarnos, sus ojos estaba brillantes, estaban felices. Ahí me di cuenta que todo lo que ella me había dicho era verdad, sus ojos me podían decir todo, ella en verdad me amaba y estaba arrepentida de todo, ella quería que yo confiara en ella, quería remediar las cosas y por eso estaba en Londres, porque no quería perderme nuevamente y no saber si nos volveríamos a ver. Sus besos iban bajando nuevamente, cuando llegó al pantalón, los quitó rápidamente, tomando mi miembro entre sus labios, un gran gruñido salió de lo más interno, el placer me recorría el cuerpo, y solo era por ella, solo ella. No quería terminar en su boca, quería que ese momento durara para siempre si era posible. Con un movimiento brusco la dejé bajo mi cuerpo, la bañé de besos, por todo su cuerpo, quería dejar cada rastro de que yo era quien ha hacía gozar, nadie más podría reclamar su cuerpo, porque solo me pertenecía a mí. Bella gritaba mientras besaba su intimidad, me pedía que estuviera dentro de ella, me suplicaba que la hiciera mía en ese momento y yo no era quien para negárselo. De forma lenta comencé a subir dejando un camino de besos hasta llegar a su boca nuevamente, sus piernas se colocaron en mi cintura dejándome la facilidad de penetrarla, y lentamente nos uní de la manera más hermosa.

Ambos gemimos, estábamos creados uno para el otro, era una maldición, yo sería suyo para siempre, ella me había elegido para jugar, yo había aceptado ese juego y ahora no podía vivir sin ella. Esos siete años me habían sido una eternidad, no buscarla, no saber donde estaba, buscando formas para no pensar en Bella, pero ahora era imposible, aunque lo intentara, aunque ella decidiera irse, yo no podría dejarla marchar. Me aferré a su cuerpo mientras me introducía más en su interior, cada vez más fuerte, ambos jadeábamos, queríamos llegar al clímax, quería hacerla sentir su orgasmo. Juntos llegamos a ese maravilloso momento, nos quedamos abrazados respirando agitados por el esfuerzo, pero felices de lo que había ocurrido, Bella mantenía los ojos cerrados mientras yo acariciaba sus brazos antes de acomodarla sobre mi pecho para descansar.

Cuando desperté pude ver que había anochecido, no debían de haber pasado más de dos horas, la respiración de Bella era relajada, todavía seguía durmiendo, se veía hermosa con el cabello revuelto tapada hasta la mitad de su espalda. Con la yema de mis dedos acaricié su piel, todavía no quería pensar en nada, estaba completamente bloqueado, solo tenía en mi mente su mirada cuando nos topamos al caer en la cama y cuando hacíamos el amor, quería creer en esa mirada, a lo menos hasta un tiempo más, quería creer, saber que no podíamos estar uno sin el otro, este era el momento. Escuché su risa silenciosa y como su cuerpo de estremecía, yo también reí.

- ¿Qué hora es?- me preguntó sin abrir los ojos, yo no dejé de sonreír

- No lo sé, tarde, ya esta oscuro

- ¿Crees que debería irme?- su pregunta me hiso reír, bastante tarde para pensar en eso

- No te he dicho que te vayas, al hotel no le importará si llegaste a tu habitación o no- Bella colocó una sonrisa más grande en su rostro abriendo levemente los ojos

- A lo menos deberíamos comer algo

- Buena idea

.

_**Y me basto tan poco para quererte tanto  
y sucedió que poco a poco me fui entregando  
como saber**_

_**Como entender **_

_**Lo que sentí  
cuando te vi  
supe que no eras para mí  
pero basto un segundo **_

_**Para entrar en tu mundo**_

_**.**_

Antes de colocarnos de pie besé su espalda, su piel era lisa y fresca, tan cual la recordaba. Me levanté rápidamente, tomé un pantalón holgado y una polera, Bella se colocó el pantalón y la polera, las demás cosas las dejó ordenadas sobre una silla que tenía en el cuarto, nos fuimos hacia la cocina, le pregunté que quería comer, ella estaba tentaba por unas pastas, así que eso fue lo que íbamos a preparar.

Hace tanto tiempo que no lo pasaba bien mientras cocinaba, los dos conversábamos, reíamos y opinábamos sobre cosas de cocina, estaba disfrutando del momento como hace mucho que no lo hacía. Tenía ganas de llamar a Alice y decirle lo feliz que estaba en ese momento, en una de esas ella ya lo sentía, nuestra relación de Mellizos nos proporcionaba saber cómo estaba el otro, sentir las emociones fuertes, y en este momento yo estaba muy feliz.

Estábamos esperando a que la pasta terminara de prepararse cuando el timbre de la puerta sonó. Nos miramos extrañados, yo no tenía a nadie que pudiera hacerme una visita y sería muy extraño que alguien viniera por Bella, nadie sabía que ella estaba ahí conmigo. Le dije que me esperara ahí revisando la olla, caminé tranquilamente, abrí pero no esperaba encontrarme con el rostro sonriente de Tanya. Se lanzó a mis brazos con una risita, me besó en los labios antes de separarse de mí para avanzar hacia el interior del lugar. No, no era un buen momento, de eso estaba seguro.

- Edward, debemos hablar… lo he estado pensando mucho, con respeto a tu idea de formalizar lo nuestro… y creo que tienes razón

- Tanya… ¿no estabas en Nueva Zelanda?

- Sí, bueno, terminé antes, no tuve tiempo de llamarte para avisar, en el avión se me vino todo esto a la cabeza, y tienes razón, no tiene nada que ver que si estamos permanentemente viajando no podamos tener algo más formal… si ya llevamos dos años de la misma manera podernos lograr que lo nuestro funciones… ¿tu lo crees?

Yo no sabía que decir, mi mente todavía seguía cerrada a cualquier cosa, solo tenía a Bella en ella. Abrí los ojos mirando bruscamente hacia la puerta de la cocina que estaba abierta con Bella apoyada en ella, su mirada era tan triste que podía partir mi corazón en ese mismo instante. Tanya también miró hacia ella, se sorprendió de verla ahí, pero de igual manera la saludó amistosamente.

- Creo que no he llegado en buen momento

.

_**Sin quererte amar me perdí  
y hasta hoy no he podido escapar  
y me basto tan poco para quererte tanto  
y sucedió que poco a poco me fui entregando  
como saber**_

_**Como entender **_

_**Lo que sentí  
cuando te vi  
supe que no eras para mí  
pero basto un segundo para entrar en tu mundo**_

_**.**_

…

* * *

**Nota de la Autora:**

Si, lo sé… acepto toda crítica, amenaza de muerte o felicitaciones por el final, se que algunos lo odiaran o algunos estarán felices de que Tanya haya hecho aparición junto ahora. Pero para mí es la última prueba, este es el momento para saber si Edward y Bella pueden estar juntos, cual es el sentimiento que expresan, si todo es real o solo un capricho, una fantasía.

¿Qué les parece?

Todo se veía tan hermoso, me gusto esa idea de que Edward viera los ojos de Bella para saber que ella estaba diciendo la verdad, saber que puede confiar en ella, que hay a lo menos una esperanza para ellos.

Ahora lo que sigue, es crucial… ¿Qué hará Edward? ¿Cuál será la última palabra?

Yo tengo muchas cosas en mente, me vino un ataque de inspiración cuando miraba por la ventana como pasaban los coches por la calle, y no sé porque se vino la historia a mi cabeza, así que me puse a escribir, acá esta el resultado y me encanta, creo que por primera vez estoy segura de lo que escribo, además de porque se lo que quiero que ocurra luego. Solo faltan sus comentarios.

Me emocione mucho con sus reviews aparte de reírme con ellos, siempre me ocurre lo mismo, adoro leer sus críticas y comentarios, pero me llamo la atención que disfrutaran que les haya dejado una pequeña dedicatoria en la nota a cada uno de ustedes, aparte de contestar cada uno de sus comentarios por privado. Debo dejar en claro mi punto de vista… Sin ustedes no habría historia, ustedes son parte de ella, con la critica aprende el autor y eso es lo que han hecho ustedes conmigo, se merecen aunque sea unas líneas en cada capitulo, porque tanto como ustedes, yo también gozo con sus palabras.

Así que nuevamente…

_**Joli Cullen**_, creo contestar doblemente tu review anterior… es difícil confiar en alguien y este es el momento de saber cuando uno puede perdonar. Mil gracias por estar siempre presente, una de mis grandes admiradoras jajaja.

_**Emma-Swats12**_, también muchas gracias por estar presente… y ya quiero saber de ti y tu historia, ¿donde ha quedado la inspiración? Nos estamos comunicando, muchos besos.

_**Ripattz**_, gran comentario como siempre… disfruto cada segundo que leo, en especial porque cada palabra me ayuda con el siguiente capítulo, lamento si no puedo cumplir todas tus ideas, pero espero hacer lo mejor posible.

_**Gatitha vampirica**_, ¡Bienvenida! Mejor tarde que nunca… como me pedias en tu review, espero no haberte decepcionado, sigo disfrutando de tu visita.

_**Bells**_, ¡Ahora si puedo contestar su review!, ya que no estás registrada en la pagina. ¡Vaya crítica! Te encuentro toda la razón, siempre Edward es quien debe esperar meses para que Bella lo perdone y Bella solo sufre un poquito… pero soy muy romántica para hacerlos sufrir tanto, lo siento. Si lees "¿aceptas en la salud y en la enfermedad?" te darás cuenta que siempre Edward es la víctima, pero no puedo dejarlos mucho tiempo solos… aunque fue un gran desafío "Dejarte de amar" donde no quedaron juntos y eso logro que tuviera que sacar esta secuela jajaja.

Espero que este capítulo logre el propósito de su comentario, las cosas no son tan fáciles para Bella, y está en la gran prueba. Muchas gracias por estar en esta historia y dejar tus palabras.

_**Robsesion – Forever**_, ¡Linda! Disfruto con tus comentarios, y espero dejarlo por escrito cada vez que te contesto sus reviews. Gozo al saber que disfrutas tanto con la historia y mas al dejarme esos extensos comentarios jajaja. Ese ánimo que tienes para casi que buscar al personaje en persona y decirle todo lo que piensas. Sigue así y espero nuevamente tus ideas.

_**EmilioLT**_, cuantas veces más te lo repetiré… el otro lado de la moneda, espero con ansias tus comentarios, eres ese punto que necesito para saber que escribir. Mil gracias por estar y darte un minuto para ayudarme en este camino. Besos.

_**FERNANDA**_, lamento que no te guste el capitulo anterior y este haya mejorado en algo, en especial con el final. Sé que no puedo contentarlos a todos con lo que escribo, acepto todos los puntos de vista, eso me ayuda mucho para saber con qué puedo enfrentarme. Espero que este capítulo, esta prueba logre ese punto de vista que me expusiste en tus comentarios. Mil gracias por tomarte el tiempo, siempre serán agradecidas tus palabras.

_**Wawis Cullen**_, tu eres una de las que me agradeciste por dejar mi comentario de ustedes, te lo mereces, fuiste de gran ayuda con el capitulo anterior y me ayudaste también con este, como tu decías, ellos se aman, pero necesitan una última prueba para saber si todo es real. Sigue como siempre, tus palabras siempre serán de ayuda.

_**Karoliiz**_, jajaja pocas palabras pero que me hicieron reír a gritos… se notaba tu emoción, espero que este haya logrado lo mismo y yo disfrutar por lograr ese propósito.

Obviamente debo agradecerle a los lectores silenciosos que se dejan ver a través de los alertas y favoritos. No duden en dejar sus reviews, no teman, no muerdo jijiji… como se darán cuenta disfruto leyéndolos, sean malos o buenos. Gracias a _**madaswan, Mar Cullen Black, Iga - 12L y **__**nadiarc22 **_ todos son bienvenidos a compartir de esta historia.

Ya no los aburro más, espero estar pronto por aquí, llego algo del siguiente capítulo, así que puedo ilusionarlos con que no demorare mucho en volver a sorprenderlos. Muchos besos a todos, a cada uno de los lectores que pasa, disfruten como yo lo hago al escribir. Nos vemos.

Camili.


	7. Me da igual

**Me da igual**

_Bella_

_._

No había parado de llorar desde el momento que había pisado mi habitación en el hotel, todavía me sorprendía la fuerza que había adquirido en el momento que invité a Tanya a que se quedara con nosotros a comer, Edward me miraba sin comprender nada, sabía que esperaba a que yo me tirara sobre ella diciéndole que él me pertenecía especialmente después de haber hecho el amor hace unas horas, pero en ese momento no me atrevía, sentía que esa mujer era más fuerte que yo, que aunque dijera cualquier cosa, ella podría tratarme como a un insecto, sacarme rápidamente del lugar como si nada.

Luego de la cena, Edward se ofreció a llevarme al hotel, traté de comportarme así que le dije que no, que debía quedarse con Tanya, pero ella también debía irse, así que no era problema que fuera dejarme. A lo menos me aseguraba que no ocurriría nada entre ellos. En silencio fue el viaje, no dejé que me dijera nada, primero debía pensar en la propuesta que le había hecho la chica antes de decirme algo de lo que se arrepintiera, sabía que si decía algo en ese momento, no sería lo que verdaderamente quería decirme, debía pensar, luego podríamos a hablar. Aceptó mi decisión, se fue después de desearme buenas noches. Ahora yo no podía parar de llorar, no quería perderlo, no quería separarme de él, era la única persona que me comprendía, la única persona que verdaderamente no me dejaría sola nunca.

¿Pero qué pasaba si las cosas no salían como yo quería? Perdería a Edward, se iría con Tanya, viajarían juntos, ella le daría todo lo que él necesitaba, estabilidad, confianza, amor, una familia, hijos… todo lo que yo no podría darle, porque era una tonta que solo se fijaba en demostrar que era fuerte y nada me dañaba aunque en este momento estaba destrozada, sufriendo por un hombre que tenía mejores opciones que estar con una chica caprichosa que se metía con el primer hombre que estaba a su alcance… ¡No! ¡Esa ya no era yo! Solo quería llorar, deshidratarme al no poder parar de llorar, morir llorando por no tener al chico que quería. Esa era mi suerte, primero era la chica que podía tener todo lo que quisiera, todos me admiraban en el instituto, todos querían estar conmigo, las chicas me envidiaban por mi guapo novio y los chicos por no ser parte de mi lista de exclusivos, y ahora solo era una mujer sin nada, sufriendo por su único amor, estaba perdida.

Quería gritar, quería romper cosas, quería sacar todo lo que tenía dentro, quería sacarme a Edward Cullen de mi mente, de mi interior, de mi cuerpo de donde quiera que haya dejado su marca, me arrancaría la piel si era necesario, pero no quería seguir con todo esto, quería irme, quería olvidar todo aunque me fuera imposible, ya no quería que me importara donde estuviera, con quien saliera, que concierto estuviera dando, quería volver a New York y solo centrarme en lo que me gustaba, yo estaba perdiendo y no quería estar ahí cuando fuera nombrada perdedora… no, no lo soportaría.

.

_**No me importa donde estas  
con quien sales, con quien vas, ya me da igual  
sino quieres verme mas hazte un lado pero ya  
no me dañes mas.**_

_**.**_

Debía parar de llorar, estaba segura que ya no salían más lágrimas, pero el dolor de saber que yo no tenía ninguna posibilidad de ganarle a esa mujer despampanante, una rubia modelo, de perfecta figura, hermosas facciones… no, yo no tenía oportunidad contra ella, estaba completamente segura de que haría mucho más feliz a Edward que yo, y él también lo sabía, nunca me elegiría a mí. Respiré hondo, tenía que tranquilizarme, tomé mi celular, debía llamar a la editorial. Me contestó, como siempre Lily, estaba sorprendida por la llamada, en Estados unidos ya estaba de noche, ella estaba a punto de cerrar la oficina mientras que yo todavía estaba con el sol en lo más alto. Me disculpé por la hora pero necesitaba que me hiciera el gran favor de pedir un vuelo de vuelta, me dijo que podría hacer todo mañana por la mañana ya que a esas horas no había gente atendiendo. Me pegué con la palma de la mano en la frente, era obvio, le dije que no había problema, no sería terrible quedarme un día más en esa ciudad. Nos despedimos, lancé mi móvil al sofá mientras yo corría hacia la cama para tapar mi cara con una almohada, necesitaba gritar y sin preocupar a los demás hospedados.

No salí de la habitación en todo lo que restaba del día, no quería comer y menos ver a alguien, avisé en recepción que no quería llamadas de nadie más que de mi asistente, todos los demás eran insignificantes para mí.

A la mañana siguiente desperté como si me hubieran arrojado a un precipicio, estaba muerta, me dolía la cabeza, sentía agujas por todo mi cuerpo y los ojos estaban tan secos como mi boca, parecía como si toda el agua de mi cuerpo hubiera desaparecido con las lágrimas del día anterior. Arrastrando los pies me metí al baño para darme una ducha, tratar de relajar los músculos de mi cuerpo que parecían estar tensos de tanta tristeza que recorría mi cuerpo. Me coloqué unos jeans y una camiseta, no tenía ánimo para colocarme algo mejor, tampoco tenía ganas de salir de ahí así que no había necesidad de arreglarse tanto. Intenté ver algo de televisión pero todo me recordaba a mi estupidez, chicos que ocultaban secretos a su pareja por lo que ellas los dejaban, una mujer que quería recuperar a su hombre pero este ya estaba con alguien más, todos amores imposibles igual que el mío. En una de esas debía vender mi historia, podría ganar millones con mi desgracia, o podría escribir un libro yo y publicarlo bajo mi editorial, sacudí la cabeza, estaba pensando tonterías que no me ayudaban a sentirme mejor, aunque si escribiera ese libro ayudaría a las demás mujeres de este mundo a no comportarse como yo, eso sería de gran ayuda.

Apagué la televisión, dándome cuenta que nada me ayudaría ese día, debía esperar la llamada de Lily, quería ese pasaje lo antes posible, no quería seguir ahí, tampoco tenía sentido ir donde Edward y preguntarle que prefería, a ella o a mí, era obvia la respuesta, no había que ser muy inteligente para saber que la elegiría a ella. Mis pensamientos cada vez me deprimían más, necesitaba algo en que despejarme u olvidar mis estúpidas declaraciones o ideas de libros dramáticos. Opté por colocarme una chaqueta, tomar mi bolso y salir a dar una vuelta, si seguía otro segundo más encerrada en ese cuarto terminaría suicidándome.

Lily debía llamarme a mi celular si no me encontraba en el hotel, quería llamarla yo pero si ella no lo había hecho era porque todavía no encontraba un vuelo en donde sacarme de aquí, esperaba que no demorara tanto. Salí del hotel en cualquier dirección, no quería un punto a donde ir, solo quería mirar a las personas que pasaban junto a mí y observarlas, como se veían o como actuaban, solo necesitaba pensar en otra cosa que no hiciera que mi corazón de trisara poco a poco. Y obviamente la idea no era encontrarme con el mismísimo hombre que quería olvidar frente a mí, caminando hacia la entrada del hotel justamente por donde yo iba saliendo. ¿Cuál era la idea, matarme, sufrir hasta la locura? Bueno, creo que no faltaba tanto para eso, suspiré profundamente antes de cambiar la dirección y hacer como si no lo hubiera visto.

- Bella, no hagas como que no me has visto… debemos hablar

Este hombre realmente quería matarme y yo como la estúpida que era debía detenerme solo al escuchar su aterciopelada voz que me derretía por dentro. Mis hombros cayeron hacia adelante al suspirar derrotada, no me di vuelta, sentí su presencia a centímetros de mi cuerpo, debía darme vuelta y enfrentarlo, levantar la ceja, demostrarme fuerte, como si nada me afectara, darle una sonrisa coqueta y decirle que estaba dispuesta a compartirlo, tal cual hubiera hecho hace siete años tras. Pero esa ya no quería ser yo, ya no tenía las fuerzas para demostrar esa faceta y menos a Edward, a todos menos a él. Me di la vuelta lentamente sin mirarlo a la cara, sabía que con solo mirarlo las lágrimas volverían a mis ojos y estaría dispuesta a lazarme a sus pies pidiéndole que no aceptara a Tanya, pero ¿era realmente eso lo que quería? ¿O solo se trataba de mi orgullo herido?

.

_**Tanto tiempo te espere  
tantas noches te soñé  
solo en sueños te bese  
y en tus labios me quede.**_

_**.**_

- Bella debemos conversar

- ¿Para qué?- dije sin mirarlo

- Debemos aclarar las cosas, no podemos hacer como si nada hubiera ocurrido- Edward tenía razón, suspiré, por fin pude verlo a la cara, parecía como si tampoco hubiera dormido mucho, sus ojos parecían cansados, asentí antes de que me ofreciera su mano, yo no la tomé

Caminamos hacia la plaza que estaba más cercana, no quería subirme a su coche y que me llevara a algún lugar que yo desconociera, sabía que yo decaería y me lanzaría a sus brazos, quería tenerlo cerca, quería recuperarlo, ese había sido el fin de este viaje a Londres, pero era su decisión, era su felicidad la que estaba en juego, yo ya le había causado demasiado daño como para creer que me preferiría a mí en vez de la modelo, él solo no había formalizado las cosas con ella porque no estaban juntos, pero si ahora Tanya venía diciendo que quería que fueran algo más que amigos, las cosas cambiaban, yo no tenía oportunidades, y no haría sufrir nuevamente a mi gran amor por mis acciones infantiles, no otra vez.

Cuando llegamos a la plaza, nos sentamos en una de los banquitos, mirando a los niños jugar en los juegos que había en el centro. Tenía muchas ganas de mirar a Edward, pero no estaba preparada, sabía que si lo miraba, todos mis intentos por demostrarme tranquila decaerían, tampoco quería compórtame como una mujer que nada la importaba, ¡por dios, acababa de hacer el amor con Edward, lo amaba cada vez más! ¡No podría volver a comportarme como antes!

- ¿De qué querías hablar?- pregunté finalmente para romper el hielo

- De todo, de lo que sentimos, de que pasará, de…

- Tanya- dije con una voz áspera y un amargo sabor, por fin lo miré, acababa de bajar la cabeza apoyándola en sus manos

- Ella no tiene nada que ver

- ¡Claro que tiene que ver, Edward! Ella volvió por ti

- ¿Eso es más importante que lo que ocurrió entre nosotros? – Edward me miró a los ojos, estuve a punto de perderme en sus ojos verdes y pedirle que me eligiera a mí, sacudí la cabeza

- No lo sé… todo depende de ti

- Si hice el amor contigo fue porque quiero confiar en ti- sonreí con tristeza

- Exacto, quieres confiar en mí, porque no lo haces… y aunque me duela en el alma, se que en ella si confías, en mi nunca lo harás- Edward negó sin dejar de mirarme

- Eso no lo sabes

- Tampoco tu- le interrumpí, debía ser madura por una vez en la vida y no pensar en mí, no quería ser como mi madre y este era el momento- debes elegirla a ella

- Tú no puedes elegir por mi- su rostro demostraba que pronto se volvería loco, suspiré

- Entonces si yo te dijera que vinieras conmigo, ¿lo harías?

.

_**En cambio tu apagas mi luz  
sin mirar atrás  
hoy yo lo que quiero es despertar  
y borrar todo lo que fui  
pensando que serias para mí.**_

_**.**_

Edward se quedó en silencio sin dejar de mirarme, pude ver en su rostro que no sabía que decir. Lo sabía, él nunca me elegiría a mí, yo no era buena para él, en ese momento lo comprendía, yo lo único que había hecho era causarle daño, mostrarle una vida donde no existían compromisos, solo juegos, aventuras, momento para pasarlo bien, pero nada que demostrara que habían más sentimientos de por medio, cada vez que lográbamos decirnos cuanto nos queríamos, yo era la cobarde que salía corriendo, haciendo tonterías que luego lo dañarían, tanto como a mí, por no ser valiente y decirle cuanto lo amaba, o confiar en que Edward no se olvidaría de mi, que iría a Seattle cada vez que pudiera para visitarme o yo un día para otro tomaría mis maletas para irme a Milán junto a él. Pero así no fueron las cosas, yo solo pensaba en mi misma, y así seria para siempre, aunque llevara a Edward en mi corazón de por vida, cada vez que me sintiera amenazada, saldría corriendo y él no se merecía otra vez lo mismo. Aunque fuera increíble, sonreí, estaba feliz que dudara ante mi pregunta, eso hacia las cosas más fáciles. En eso mi celular sonó, lo busqué en mi bolso, era Lily, me decía que para un día más había un vuelo directo a New York, eso me daba tiempo para arreglar mis cosas, me decía que lamentaba la demora pero había tenido unos problemas en la editorial, parecía que teníamos un nuevo cliente y parecía algo nervioso ante la idea de que la dueña no se encontrara. Le propuse que le diera mi teléfono para que me llamara en un par de horas, así podría conversar con él. Le agradecí por la ayuda, despidiéndonos hasta la vuelta.

Cuando guardé el aparato en mi bolso y me giré para mirar a Edward, este tenía los ojos abiertos esperando alguna explicación de mi llamada, sonreí tratando de comportarme como antes, fuerte, sin problemas de decir nada, lista para demostrarle que yo no era la persona adecuada.

- En un día más vuelvo a New York, ya terminé las reuniones con mis escritores y no tengo nada más que hacer aquí

- ¿nada más?- preguntó Edward incrédulo, me dolía hasta el alma con lo que estaba haciendo, pero era lo mejor para él

- Si… ¿Qué más? Con tu silencio me has contestado a mi pregunta… tenias razón, conocías mis trucos, el juego terminó- reí con arrogancia- has ganado

- Esto no era un juego, Bella- Edward parecía enojado, desvié la mirada

- Desde un principio tu mismo dijiste que esto era un juego, yo soy buena para ellos pero parece que esta vez perdí… llevo mucho tiempo sin práctica

- No me mientas, Bella

- No lo estoy haciendo… si quieres una mujer que esté a tu lado, dándote todo lo que quieres, esa es Tanya, no la hagas esperar… debo irme

Me coloqué rápidamente de pie saliendo del lugar sin esperar a que Edward lograra reaccionar y se diera cuenta que no era realmente eso lo que quería decir, ese hombre era inteligente, si una vez había logrado que hiciera todo por tenerlo, esta vez también lo lograría, pero debía aceptarlo, yo no era lo mejor, yo merecía quedarme sola, él era muy bueno para mí, no podía dejarlo vivir en un tormento del cual nunca estaría seguro. Debía estar feliz por mi decisión, era la mejor que había tomado en años.

Agradecí que no me hubiera seguido, no sabía que hubiera hecho para darle a entender que no quería tenerlo cerca, mi corazón no hubiera dado más. No tuve ganas de hacer nada, pedí que me llevaran algo de comer a la habitación y no me levanté de la cama en todo lo que quedaba de la tarde, no quería hacer nada, solo quería dejarme morir, intentando buscar una forma de olvidarme de Edward Cullen, algo completamente difícil. Solo suplicaba que él pudiera olvidarse de Isabella Swan, ya no le haría más daño, si nos volvíamos a encontrar en la calle, solo lo saludaría como una persona educada, preguntaría por su familia, le diría que los llamaría para saber de ellos, aunque sabía que no lo haría, luego con una sonrisa me despediría, seguiría caminando sin mirar atrás. Porque eso haría una persona que estaba enamorada de alguien, buscaría su felicidad aunque no estuviera a su lado y eso es lo que tendría que hacer yo.

.

_**Me cuesta tanto asimilar  
que todo lo que vi es real  
me tengo que alejar  
siento ganas de llorar  
no lo puedo soportar  
me cuesta respirar**_

_**.**_

Desperté temprano ese día, lo tenía completamente desocupado, debía dejar todo cancelado y tramitado en el hotel, también quería llevarme algo más de ropa, así que esa mañana podría ir a alguna boutique y luego debía hacer mi maleta, también debía pedir un chofer que me llevara mañana al aeropuerto bien temprano, mi vuelo era a las siete de la mañana así que no tendría tiempo de hacer nada. Me levanté, pedí el desayuno, mientras lo esperaba me di una ducha, me arreglé, comí lo que había pedido, tomé mi bolso y me fui de compras.

Adquirí varias tenidas de ropa, estaba encantada con todas las prendas, tendría mucho que modelar en el centro de New York. Me despedí de los empleados quienes habían sido muy amables conmigo, luego me dirigí al coche que me esperaba fuera de la tienda. Había pedido un chofer para no tener que restringirme a los alrededores del hotel y poder aprovechar el último día que me quedaba en esa maravillosa cuidad. Le pedí alguna recomendación al hombre para comer algo, me dio varias ideas hasta que me decidí por una que preparaba platillos tradicionales del lugar. Iba mirando por la ventana el paisaje, los edificios, quería prometerme volver a ese lugar, todavía me faltaba mucho por ver, pero creía que eso sería en un buen tiempo más, había dejado muchas cosas por hacer en la editorial que me mantendrían ocupada por un largo tiempo. Además el primer viaje que debía hacer era visitar a mi padre, hace mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos, solo nos hablamos por teléfono, estaba segura que no sabía en qué lugar de estados unidos se encontraba.

Fue ahí cuando lo vi, le pedí al chofer que se detuviera, serian unos pocos minutos. Frente a mi estaba el teatro municipal, era ahí donde había empezado todo, me di la vuelta hacia el hombre quien miraba hacia el frente, le pregunté si le molestaría si me bajaba por un rato, él solo me sonrió confinándome que no le era molestia, debía estar acostumbrado a esos cambios tan repentinos.

En la entrada del lugar estaba un guardia, le pregunté si podía ingresar al lugar, miró a su alrededor, esperando a encontrar a alguien, pero todos los pasillos estaban desiertos, suspiró antes de darme la pasada pidiéndome que fuera discreta, esa noche había una obra de ballet y no se le estaba permitido el ingreso a nadie. Le sonreí, debía de haberle parecido bonita o simpática para dejarme el acceso. Solo quería mirar por última vez ese lugar, miré a todos lados antes de abrir la gran puerta que daba paso al gran escenario con sus asientos. Rápidamente ingresé cerrando la puerta, estaba nerviosa, no debía de haber entrado ahí, reí entre dientes antes de darme la vuelta para mirar con más detención el lugar. Mi corazón se detuvo cuando pude ver que en el escenario había una persona mirando hacia donde estaba yo.

- ¿No se suponía que te ibas hoy?- Edward estaba sentado frente al piano pero mirada directamente hacia donde me encontraba, me quedé sin voz, él volvió a hablar- ¿Quién te dejó entrar?

- El guardia- dije por fin después de unos segundos más en silencio- mi vuelo sale mañana en la mañana- pude ver como a lo lejos Edward asentía débilmente volviendo la mirada hacia las teclas del piano

- ¿A qué viniste?- ¿Qué le podía responder? No podía decirle que venía a recordar nuestro primer encuentro desde que había llegado, pero tampoco quería ser indiferente, era la última vez que lo vería

- Recuerdos- me acerqué lentamente hacia el escenario, quería verlo desde cerca

- Creo que tenias razón… le diré a Tanya que seamos novios- me detuve en medio del pasillo, mi corazón dolió como nunca antes

- Eso está bien, son dos años haciéndola esperar

- Si…- nos quedamos en silencio, volví a reanudar el paso- podría decirle que se casara conmigo- una daga directo a mi corazón, traté de no detenerme

- Seria pertinente- Edward bruscamente se dio vuelta para mirarme, no pude evitar detenerme nuevamente

- Lo nuestro nunca hubiera funcionado, ¿cierto?- otra daga al corazón

- Cierto… las cosas debían ser así

- Si…- sus ojos estaban sobre los míos, tristes pero a la vez buscando la seguridad de sus palabras- Es hora del adiós, ¿no?- sonreí

- Yo creo que si… a lo menos no tendrás a alguien que te esté molestando día y noche- Edward se rió

- Nunca fuiste una molestia, solo… intentaba ser fuerte, demostrarte que podía estar sin ti

- Y lo lograste, eres tan fuerte que puedes vivir sin mi… felicitaciones- ambos nos reímos, pero ninguna de las dos risas era real- espero saber de ti, tu música

- Debes buscarme en la película

- Lo haré- me acerqué más hacia al escenario, Edward se bajó de este, nos quedamos uno junto al otro, yo no pude evitarlo así que lo abracé, era el último abrazo que le daría- te voy a extrañar Edward… solo Edward- él se rió contra mi hombro

- La única persona que me ha tratado como una persona normal

- Algo bueno que haya hecho en tu vida… nos veremos algún día- Edward sonrió

- Si, algún día

Me solté de su abrazo dándome la vuelta rápidamente, estaba segura que si me quedaba un segundo más frente a él lo tomaría del rostro para besarlo sin más, y en mis planes no estaba esa alternativa.

.

_**Tanto tiempo te espere  
tantas noches te soñé  
solo en sueños te bese  
y en tus labios me quede.**_

_**En cambio tu apagas mi luz**_  
_**sin mirar atrás**_  
_**hoy yo lo que quiero es despertar**_  
_**y borrar todo lo que fui**_  
_**pensando que serias para mí.**_

_**.**_

Cuando estaba llegando a la gran puerta, escuché como las teclas del piano comenzaban a sonar, una hermosa melodía invadía el lugar. Era la mejor despedida que podíamos tener, él expresándose de la mejor forma que tenía mientras que yo me despedía dándole la posibilidad de comenzar una nueva vida, pero esta vez sí, esta vez no interferiría, Edward tenía la oportunidad de ser feliz, y debía alegrarme por ellos.

Sonreí antes de abrir la puerta, no miré atrás, como me lo había prometido, salí cerrando tras de mí pero sin dejar de escuchar la música, esa que no olvidaría nunca más. Me despedí del guardia dándole las gracias, el coche me esperaba afuera cerca de la entrada, me subí con una gran sonrisa, le propuse emprender el viaje hacia el restaurant que me había dicho con anterioridad. El chofer me regaló una sonrisa antes de encender el motor y emprender el viaje.

Todo quedaba ahí, las penas, las alegrías, todos esos recuerdos que íbamos a tener para contarle a nuestros hijos o a nuestros nietos, Edward podría contarles de esa loca novia que había tenido en su último año de instituto, mientras que yo les contaría sobre ese hermoso hombre que me había enseñado a amar, que me había aceptado teniendo tantos defectos que lo había herido durante tanto tiempo, pero que al fin había aprendido como confiar en las personas y entregar ese amor que tenía dentro.

No dejé de sonreír en todo el camino, tampoco cuando comía la exquisita comida del lugar, ni tampoco cuando volví al hotel para comenzar arreglar mis cosas para volver a mi vida, volver a los escritos, volver a un mundo de fantasía donde podría imaginar que Edward volvía a mis brazos y teníamos una vida juntos o solo a sentarme y escuchar sus lindas composiciones, pensando que serian para mí.

.

_**En cambio tu apagas mi luz  
sin mirar atrás  
hoy yo lo que quiero es despertar  
y borrar todo lo que fui  
pensando que serias para mí.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**FIN**

…

* * *

.

¿FIN?

¿Seguros?

Y aquí estoy otra vez… ¿sorprendidos? ¿Enojados? ¿Felices?

Por mi parte, debo disculparme por la demora, he tenido el capitulo escrito hace unos días, pero he tenido muchas cosas que hacer para la universidad por lo que no me daba el tiempo para volver a leerlo y corregir algunas cosas, pero ya estoy aquí y ahora de ustedes depende.

Como podrán ver, hay un fin escrito… pero eso puede cambiar. Tengo un final alternativo, sus reviews pueden cambiar todo.

Bella a demostrado que ha cambiado, ya no es esa chica tonta, ha madurado, este viaje le hiso ver cómo eran las cosas y como quería ella que fueran en realidad. ¿Pero es lo que nosotros queremos?

Si a más de dos no les gusta este final, subiré el que tengo… Se preguntaran como es que digo que lo subiré altiro, bueno, escribí todo de recorrido, estaba inmersa en la historia y escribí mucho, terminado, aunque todavía dudando si debo escribir algo más, siento que falta algo.

¡Estoy muy agradecida por sus comentarios!

Muchas pero muchas gracias por todos ellos, los he contestado todos y si se me ha pasado alguno, lo siento, puede que haya sido justo cuando debía hacer materiales o trabajos que me tenían concentrada.

Gracias a _**EmilioLT**__**, **__**ripattz**__**, **__**Haruhi23, claudiabertoni**__**, **__**Robsesion-Forever, Micky67, Beatrizg**_ que según su comentario anterior, deberían estar odiando este capítulo, queriendo matarme, lo siento chicos, pero mi mente, mi imaginación decía otra cosa, pero todavía hay una posibilidad, ¿no lo creen?

Gracias a _**joli Cullen, karoLiiz**__**, **__**Wawis Cullen**_, que han estado fieles a la historia sacando las garras si es necesario para defender su opinión y lo que debería ocurrir en el siguiente capítulo.

_**Solchizz**__** y Alexandra015**_, creo que este capítulo es lo que esperaban, que Edward tuviera la posibilidad de elegir por otro camino que no fuera Bella, que pudiera vivir una vida tranquilo. Espero haber logrado ese objetivo, cualquier cosa ya saben, solo deben pedir el final alternativo, besos a ambas.

_**G**__**atitha vampirica**_, gracias por tu review, que bueno que hayas disfrutado y ese más, más, más que me mandaste haya sido suficiente y no me quieras volver a matar jijiji.

También gracias a los que han dejado sus favoritos y alertas como _**Rmarasca**_, muchas gracias. Y a todos los lectores anónimos, espero que hayan disfrutado de la historia.

No me queda más que decir que espero sus comentarios como siempre y si quieren otro final, el que tanto hemos estado esperando ustedes como yo. Muchos besos para todos, nos vemos pronto.

.

Camili.


	8. Todo cambio

_Recomendación:_** leer el capitulo escuchando la canción "Todo cambio" de Camila cuando salga la letra.** **Hagamos borrón y cuenta nueva… dejemos el capitulo anterior como eso, solo un capitulo mas. Este es el final, el verdadero final, disfrútenlo como yo lo hice.**

…

* * *

**.**

**Todo cambio**

.

_Bella_

_._

**..*..*..*Flash Back*..*..*..**

**.**

_- ¿Por qué no dejas a Black?- no esperaba que la conversación llegara a este parte, suspiré_

_- Si dejara a Jake no seria para irme contigo… tú no te mereces a alguien como yo, deberías tenerlo claro… mira en lo que estamos, un juego_

_- Sé que hace mucho que esto no es un juego- lo miré, él estaba serio- desde el momento en que me dijiste que me querías, esto ha dejado de ser un juego, solo aparentamos porque tú sigues con él_

_- Edward no quiero discutir… quiero aprovechar este día, estoy feliz contigo y sin tener que ocultarme_

_- Solo prométeme que lo vas a pensar… él no te merece… nosotros podemos ser felices, yo te puedo hacer feliz_

_._

**..*..*..*Fin Flash Back*..*..*..**

**.**

Guardaba las cosas en mi maleta, era tanta la ropa que había comprado en Londres que la maleta que me había enviado Lily con mis cosas era demasiado pequeña en comparación. Dejé las cosas sobre la cama mirando y preguntándome cómo hacer que todo entrara, suspiré, no había dejado de pensar en Edward desde que me había despedido de él en el teatro, sabía que era lo correcto, pero justo en este momento se me venían todos los recuerdos que había tratado de mantener guardados bajo siete llaves en mi corazón y en mi mente.

Recordaba perfectamente ese día cuando me había encarado preguntándome porque seguía aun con Jacob, solo era por cobarde, desde mucho antes podría haber estado con Edward, las cosas hubieran sido mucho más fáciles, pero ya no había nada que hacer, no podía volver al pasado, ¡por eso no quería recordar esos momentos! Me sentía frustrada, las cosas no entraban en la maleta y mi corazón se arrepentía de mi opción, estaba loco por volver a buscarlo y decirle que olvidara todo lo que había dicho y se quedara conmigo. Pero era lo mejor, él debía buscar a alguien que estuviera a su lado, darle tranquilidad y amor, no locuras, desconfianza y estrés, como lo haría yo.

Cerré los ojos para tranquilizarme, miré el reloj, ya eran las once de la noche y todavía no estaba en la cama, mañana debía levantarme temprano y si no dormía, mañana estaría malgenio en un viaje largo. Traté de colocar mi mente en blanco antes de volver a abrir los ojos, miré la maleta y como por arte de magia pude ver como colocar las cosas para que todo entrara. Me dediqué a ordenar sin dejar de mantener la mente sin pensamientos, me coloqué el pijama que fue lo único que dejé fuera, me cepillé el cabello y me acosté. No tenía sueño, me daba vueltas y vueltas esperando a que viniera Morfeo para hacerme dormir y decirme que era una niña muy mala que no dejaba a los demás descansar, pero nada pasó… solo vinieron más recuerdos a mi mente.

.

_**Todo cambio  
Cuando te vi  
De blanco y negro a color me convertí  
Y fue tan fácil  
Quererte tanto  
Algo que no imaginaba  
Fue a entregarte mi amor con una mirada**_

_**.**_

**..*..*..*Flash Back*..*..*..**

**.**

_S__e estaba arreglando la corbata, cuando pasé mis manos por su pecho mientras lo abrazaba desde atrás, tantos sentimientos corrían por mí ser en ese momento que necesitaba de alguna forma poder expresarlos, sacarlos fuera. Sabía que estaba disfrutando de mi acción, su respiración era calmada y sus manos estaban sobre las mías, no pude evitar sonreír apoyándome en su espalda. Me di la vuelta para quedar frente a frente, abrió los ojos, yo seguía con la misma sonrisa, acaricié su rostro sin dejar de mirarlo, intenté arreglar su cabello, lo cual era imposible, ambos reímos._

_- Creo que eso es lo que más me gusta de ti… tu cabello incontrolable_

_- Mi madre lo odia… hasta el de Alice, por eso lo mantiene corto- me reí ante su comentario, lo miré a los ojos con una sonrisa_

_- ¿Estás seguro de lo que sientes? En una de esas solo están confundido, en una de esas debemos dejar este juego hasta aquí…- colocó un dedo sobre mis labios para callarme_

_- No estoy confundido… no te voy a decir que me encanta este juego, porque no es cierto, pero quiero que te des cuenta que existen personas mejores que Black_

_- Entonces…- suspiré__ sin poder hablar, sabía que eso era cierto pero no podía confesarlo_

_- Te quiero- Lo miré__ al escuchar esas palabras, sonreí, luego bajé la mirada- Se que tu sentirás lo mismo, y ese día me darás la fuerza para ganar este juego- me reí subiendo la mirada para cruzarla con la suya_

_- Yo también te quiero- dije sabiendo que ese día había llegado_

_._

**..*..*..*Fin Flash Back*..*..*..**

**.**

Gracias al cielo que había colocado la alarma o si no, no me habría despertado para tomar mí vuelo. Había dormido solo una o dos horas en toda la noche, solo pensando en Edward… Edward, Edward, Edward, parecía ser que nada más cabía en mi cabeza que ese nombre, todo me recordaba a él. En especial momentos que necesitaba olvidar, como la primera vez que le confesé que sentía algo por él, nada me importaba más que escucharlo decir que me quería y esa vez yo no pude evitar decírselo, quería que supiera que yo también lo quería aunque eso significara que el juego se pusiera de su parte. No pude evitar sonreír, necesitaba olvidar todos esos momentos pero eran los únicos momentos felices de mi vida, que paradoja.

No debía atrasarme, en un tiempo más me llamarían de la recepción para decirme que el coche me estaba esperando, tenía todos listo, solo me faltaba guardar mi pijama en la maleta, me coloqué la ropa que había dejado fuera la noche anterior, me miré al espejo para ver mi cabello, lo peiné con mis dedos para darle mejor forma antes de salir. Estaba lista, justo en ese mismo instante llamaron por el teléfono de la habitación, lo contesté, confirmé que iba bajando y que no necesitaba ayuda, era solo una maleta y mi bolso, nada que una mujer no pudiera bajar. Miré a mi alrededor, debía dejar mis recuerdos en ese lugar, volvería a Estados Unidos para empezar una nueva vida y debía dejar que el gran amor de mi vida siguiera su vida sin pensar en esa chica alocada que alguna vez le gustó, sonreí, todavía no podía creer como este viaje podía haberme cambiado la vida, había llegado como una mujer obstinada, creyendo que todo giraba a mi alrededor y ahora se iba una mujer que sacrificaba su amor para que ese hombre amado pudiera rehacer su vida. Cerré la puerta tras de mi caminando hacia el ascensor.

El camino hacia el aeropuerto fue en silencio, el chofer parecía ver que yo estaba en mi mundo, y estaba en lo cierto. Planeaba mi vida en New York, quería hacer alguna innovación en la editorial, hacer algunos cambios, darle más prestigio sin perder la originalidad de aceptar a nuevos escritores que no eran aceptados por las grandes editoriales. También podría agrandar la empresa, colocar en otros estados o en otros países, tenía el dinero suficiente para poder darme ese lujo, había logrado una pequeña fortuna con los buenos libros que había lanzado mi editorial en especial si las ventas de los libros superaban las expectativas. Debía llegar a ver esos trámites con algún abogado.

Llegué dos horas antes al aeropuerto, debía recoger mi pasaje que había dejado reservado mi asistente y además debía hacer todos los trámites que requerían los viajes en avión. Cuando terminé, todavía me quedaba un poco más de una hora antes de que el vuelo partiera, me senté a esperar antes de que llamaran para abordar, me coloqué a mirar a la gente que pasaba rápidamente frente a mi, todos corriendo para no perder el avión, debiendo llegar puntuales a una reunión o para reencontrarse con la familia o para pedir el perdón de una chica, como cuando yo tuve que correr para poder tener a Edward conmigo, decirle que él era el único hombre al que había amado. Nuevamente los recuerdos volvieron a mi cabeza.

.

_**Todo tembló dentro de mí  
El universo escribió que fueras para mí  
Y fue tan fácil  
Quererte tanto  
Algo que no imaginaba  
Fue perderme en tu amor  
Simplemente pasó  
Y todo tuyo ya soy**_

_**.**_

**..*..*..*Flash Back*..*..*..**

**.**

_Lo abracé fuerte, no quiera que se s__eparada, en un momento sentí como temblaba encima mío. Pensé que tenía frio pero cuando levantó la cara para mirarme, pude ver que reía a lo que necesitaba preguntarle qué ocurría._

_- ¿Volvimos al juego?- sonreí y negué_

_- No, nada más de juegos_

_- ¿Qué quieres decir?- acaricié su cabello mientras sonreía y veía el rostro de Edward confundido_

_- No hay más juego… hace una hora que terminé con Jake… soy solo tuya_

_- Bella…- no dejé que dijera nada, yo debía hablar esta vez_

_- Quiero que me ayudes a cambiar, quiero que tú seas el único hombre, quiero amarte por siempre, quiero que seas mi novio y todos lo sepan- Edward se rió, tomó mis labios besándome ferozmente, yo también reí, intenté quitarlo- ¿quieres ser mi novio?_

_- Claro… si, si quiero ser tu novio_

_Volvimos a reír, era feliz, este hombre era mío y quería hacer lo imposible para no perderlo, aprendería a ser una chica decente, quería cambiar y sabía que Edward me ayudaría, juntos podríamos con cualquier dificultar, lo sabía._

_._

**..*..*..*Fin Flash Back*..*..*..**

**.**

Y no pude mantener ese recuerdo, todos por mi inseguridad, por pensar en lo que los demás pensarían de mi cuando me vieran partir con Edward, en creer que él se olvidaría de mi si lo dejaba ir solo, que nunca volvería a mis brazos, creyendo que al estar con otro hombre eso lograría algo. ¡Debía dejar de pensar en Edward! Si quería dejar todo eso atrás, para poder dejarlo vivir una vida tranquila, debía poder cambiar todo lo que estaba sintiendo, debía controlarme, dejar todos esos recuerdos en un cajón.

Bajé la mirada, esto parecía ser más difícil de lo que pensaba, escuché como desde los parlantes llamaban a ingresar a mi vuelo, suspiré profundamente, miré a mí alrededor como forma de despedida, ya era momento de dejarlo todo atrás. Tomé mi bolso, levanté la mirada hacia el frente y comencé a caminar. Pero su voz me detuvo, sus gritos que venían a lo lejos, debía ser mi imaginación, eso no podía estar ocurriendo, me di la vuelta solo para confirmar que era parte de mi locura.

Edward estaba detenido a metros de mí, mirándome afligido, su pecho subía y bajaba aceleradamente, como si hubiera corrido kilómetros para llegar ahí. Cuando escuché nuevamente mi nombre y sus labios se movían, era él en el aeropuerto, Edward estaba ahí.

.

_**Antes que pase más tiempo contigo amor  
Tengo que decir que eres el amor de mi vida  
Antes que te ame más escucha por favor  
Déjame decir que  
Todo te di  
Y no hay como explicar  
Pero menos  
Dudar  
Simplemente así lo sentí  
Cuando te vi**_

_**.**_

..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..

_._

_Edward_

_._

No podía dejarla ir, ella tenía razón, si luego de siete años nos habíamos vuelto a encontrar era porque el destino lo quería así, no podía dejarla volver y no verla en tanto tiempo más, quería que estuviera conmigo y sabía que ella quería lo mismo. Todo había sido rápido, después de encontrarnos en el teatro, verla partir sin pedirme que la perdonara o que le diera otra oportunidad me había dejado descolocado, no era lo que esperaba. En un momento pensaba que era lo correcto, siempre iba a estar el pasado recordándonos todos los momentos malos, siempre iba a existir la desconfianza, yo no podría vivir tranquilamente preocupándome donde estaba y con quien estaba acompañada, parecía otra mujer en ese momento. La despedida había sido con calma, sin rencores, sin malas palabras, como dos personas civilizadas… y yo la había dejado partir. Pensé que al escuchar la música se daría vuelta y yo podría cambiar las cosas, pero no lo hizo, solo se detuvo un par de segundos para luego salir sin mirar atrás.

Llegué a mi departamento, donde la soledad me embargó por completo, me sentía más solo que nunca y más si hace unos días una hermosa chica me acompañaba en mi cama, no pude dormir en toda la noche, preguntándome si las cosas debían ser y seguir como estaban, si la decisión que se estaba tomando era la correcta y por un minuto pensé que si, ambos estaríamos bien separados, ninguno haría sufrir el otro y podríamos rehacer nuestras vidas… ¡Pero fui un imbécil! Yo no podía vivir sin ella, Bella podría haberme hecho daño en el pasado, podría haber jugado conmigo mientras tenía un novio, luego podría haberme engañado, pero eso no significaba que las cosas hubieran cambiado, eso debía quedar en el pasado, yo la amaba como siempre, nunca había dejado de amarla.

Cuando vi el reloj, marcaba las cinco de la mañana y yo no había pegado ojo en toda la noche, tomé el teléfono y llamé al aeropuerto para preguntar a qué hora salía el avión con destino a New York. Me levanté de un salto cuando me dijeron que en dos horas más estaba despegando, no tenía tiempo que perder, dejé todos como estaba, necesitaba todo el tiempo posible para encontrarla en ese lugar. Me vestí, me arreglé un poco, tomé mi celular, las lleves del departamento y de mi coche saliendo deprisa hacia el ascensor para llegar hacia el estacionamiento.

En el camino llamé a Tanya, sabía que era muy temprano pero debía conversar con ella, me contestó algo somnolienta, le pedí disculpas por la hora pero era muy importante lo que necesitábamos hablar. Le dije que no podíamos tener algo juntos, le pedí disculpas pero si formalizábamos lo que teníamos seria mentirnos a los dos, yo no la amaba, solo era una gran amiga que me había acompañado en los momentos difíciles al igual que yo la había acompañado en su agotadora vida dándole un poco de paz. Me preguntó si se trataba de Bella, no pude negárselo, sabía que si no podía arreglar las cosas, me quedaría solo, pero prefería eso antes que vivir engañado como los últimos siete años, luchando por creer que podía vivir sin Bella. Tanya se rió mientras me decía que parecía un loco enamorado, yo me reí con ella, cualquier cosa que se refiriera a la relación entre Bella y yo, sería de locos, no había otra definición. Me deseó suerte y que esperaba verme feliz la próxima vez que nos viéramos en algún concierto o desfile, le dije que estaría ahí para el siguiente desfile de mi hermana, así que nos volveríamos a ver.

Agradecí que fuera tan comprensiva, me sorprendía como esa mujer podía tomarse las cosas como algo normal, nunca la había visto enojada o triste, me imaginé que eso lo haría en silencio, escondida en su hogar, pero lo lamentaba, en ese momento mi cabeza estaba en otro lugar, sin pensarlo aceleré para ahorrar tiempo, ya solo quedaba menos de una hora.

Gracias al cielo que pude estacionarme en el momento que llegué, salí rápidamente en dirección a la entrada, debía preguntar dónde estaba la puerta de embarque del avión, y algo más complicado, lograr que me dejaran ingresar ya que era prohibido entrar en recinto de solo personas con pasaje en mano. Fue en ese momento cuando escuché desde un parlante que las personas con destino a New York, Estados Unidos debían ingresar, corrí lo más rápido posible, buscándola entre la gente, sabía que la reconocería, nunca podría olvidar su cabello castaño, o su figura, tu postura, todo me era tan conocido… grité su nombre, debía escucharme, si era necesario parecería un loco sin remedio con tal de que ella me escuchara y se detuviera y ahí la vi, la única persona que se detuvo entre la multitud, Bella estaba a unos metros de mí, me detuve volviendo a gritar su nombre. Ella se dio vuelta para quedar mirándome fijamente sin creer que yo estuviera ahí.

.

_**Me sorprendió todo de ti  
De blanco y negro al color me convertí  
Sé que no es fácil  
Decir TE AMO  
Yo tampoco lo esperaba  
Pero así es el amor  
Simplemente pasó  
Y todo tuyo ya soy**_

_**.**_

Bella no se movió, yo respiraba rápido para poder recuperar el aire después de mi maratón para encontrarla, necesitaba hablarle pero las palabras no salían debido al cansancio, así que opté por moverme. Me acerqué a ella quedado a una breve distancia, ella no se movía de su sitio esperando ver que yo fuera una alucinación o verdaderamente me encontraba ahí. Sonreí, todavía podía leerle su rostro, no esperé más, ninguno de los dos podía hablar pero yo si podía actuar, tomé su rostro entre mis manos acercándola a mis labios, dándole un beso que le demostrara que yo estaba ahí, en carne y hueso. Escuché como algunas personas que pasaban reían o abucheaban ante nuestro encuentro, sentí como los labios de Bella se formaban en una sonrisa. Lentamente me separé mirándola a los ojos.

- No te vayas- logré decir, Bella no dejó de sonreír pero desvió la vista, levanté su rostro para que volviera a mirarme y repetí- no te vayas

- Debo irme…

- No, no tienes que hacerlo, solo lo haces para tratar de olvidarme, y lo siento porque yo no podré olvidarte, no pasaré nuevamente por la misma tortura- Bella se rió, quitó mis manos de su piel

- Mentira… tu prefieres a Tanya, y eso está bien, yo solo te causo dolor- negué bruscamente

- No, ella es solo una amiga, y tú me habrás causado dolor, pero desde que llegaste, mi corazón ha vuelto a latir, adoro tu forma de ser, quisquillosa, caprichosa, mal criada… todo de ti me encanta

- Mi vida a tu lado no será tranquila, vivirás en un juego…- sonreí sin dejar de mirarla

- Prefiero vivir toda mi vida en un juego que estar separado de ti- Bella también sonrió, entrecerró los ojos

- ¿Y si el juego se pone de mi lado?

- Seré feliz de ser tu esclavo para siempre- se rió ante mi comentario, tímidamente colocó sus manos sobre mi pecho, yo coloqué las mías en su cintura, no quería dejarla ir

- Esto no está bien… debo irme

- ¿Qué más debo hacer para que entiendas que te amo?- los ojos de Bella se abrieron sorprendidos

- ¿Qué?

- Te amo… tu una vez me pediste que te ayudara a cambiar, que yo fuera el único hombre en tu vida, que querías amarme por siempre… bueno, este es el momento, prometo ayudarte, prometo lograr que yo sea al único hombre que quieras mirar, que me ames tanto que pierdas la razón, a cambio solo pido que no me dejes

- ¿Sabes lo que significa con todo lo que me estás diciendo?- sonreí nuevamente mientras asentía

- Si, tendrás que soportar a un hombre muy celoso que no te dejará tranquila, pero creo que podrás soportar eso- entre risas, colocó su cabeza en mi pecho y yo la abracé fuertemente- no quiero que te vayas… mi vida cambió cuando tu apareciste, pudiste cometer tonterías, pero estoy dispuesto a dejar todo eso en el pasado y solo recordar cuanto te amo y comenzar una vida juntos… por favor, no te vayas

Nos quedamos un momento más abrazados, por el parlante volvieron a dar el aviso que los pasajeros del vuelo hacia New York debían abordar al avión, yo en un susurro dije que uno de los pasajeros debía quedarse abajo. Sentí como el cuerpo de Bella temblaba abrazándome con sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura. Esperaba que eso significaba que no se iría finalmente… por fin, yo había ganado el juego, me reí junto con ella aunque no creía que del mismo chiste.

.

_**Antes que pase más tiempo contigo amor  
Tengo que decir que eres el amor de mi vida  
Antes que te ame más escucha por favor  
Déjame decir que  
Todo te di  
Y no hay como explicar  
Pero menos  
Dudar  
Simplemente así lo sentí  
Cuando te vi**_

_**.**_

Salimos del lugar hacia donde tenía estacionado mi coche, la llevaba tomada por la cintura mientras que en la otra mano llevaba su maleta. Ambos sonreíamos como nunca antes. Cuando me había dicho que nos fuéramos de ahí era el hombre más feliz de la tierra, no perdí el tiempo antes de que se arrepintiera, debía alejarla lo antes posible para que el avión partiera sin ninguna posibilidad de que ella pudiera abordar. Guardé todas las cosas en el coche, Bella iba hacia la puerta del copiloto cuando la detuve, me miró con una ceja levantada pero todavía tenía era hermosa sonrisa en el rostro.

- Debo preguntarte algo

- Adelante…

- ¿Qué ocurrirá con tu editorial?- su ceño se frunció levemente, yo con un dedo lo traté de suavizar, no quería verla así- Debemos quedarnos unos meses en Londres, mientras termino la sinfonía para la película de que te hablé- la vi sonreír

- ¿Debemos?- me reí mientras la tomaba por la cintura acercándola a mi rostro para besarla

- Si, debemos… no te dejaré sola por una larga temporada, recuerda, seré un celoso empedernido, no dejaré a mi mujer sola- fue ella quien me besó esta vez

- Adoro a mi hombre celoso- no dejamos de mirarnos en ningún momento- creo que Lily se pondrá muy contenta cuando le diga que será la encargada de esa sede, le encanta ese lugar tanto como a mi… además, Londres es un buen lugar para abrir otra editorial

Esta vez no aguanté más, la besé apasionadamente, la apreté contra mi cuerpo demostrando que esa mujer era mía y nadie podría quitármela nunca. Este era mi juego, yo colocaba las reglas, yo viviría feliz, disfrutando de cada movimiento que ella hiciera para poder intentar ganarme, pero yo ya estaba entrenado, había tenido la mejor profesora y no me dejaría vencer tan fácilmente… a lo menos que ella tuviera un as bajo la manga, siempre había que tener cuidado con Bella Swan.

.

_**Todo cambio  
Cuando te vi**_

_**.**_

FIN

.

.

**FIN DE VERDAD… LO PROMETO**

…

* * *

**Nota de la Autora:**

_Todo cambio, cuando te vi…_

Exactamente… desde el primer capítulo de "Dejarte de Amar" todo cambio cuando ambos se miraron, empezando un juego que los llevaría a la pasión, al dolor, al amor y al sufrimiento. Pero no podíamos dejarlos solos, sus caminos debían unirse y este era el momento.

¿Qué les pareció? ¡A mí me encanta!

Espero que lo hayan leído con la canción… yo no podía creer lo bien que había quedado, estoy muy orgullosa de este final, es lo que esperaba.

Obviamente no soy quien para criticar la historia, ese es el trabajo de ustedes, así que al igual que el capitulo anterior, quiero saber que les pareció, comentarios, criticas, halagos, amenazas, todo lo que quieran.

Todavía tengo un bichito en mi interior que me dice que quiere saber qué ocurrió con ellos en el futuro… tengo una idea de epilogo (olvídenlo… no mas secuela, esto queda aquí jajaja) Así que organizare mis ideas para ver si puedo lograr un nuevo capítulo, así que si alguien tiene ideas, soy feliz de recibirlas.

Tengo sentimientos encontrados, estoy feliz por el recibimiento que ha tenido esta historia, muy feliz que hayan disfrutado de cada capítulo y aportado a la realización de esta, pero a la vez estoy triste, hemos llegado al final, lo que quiere decir que no hay mas capítulos (a excepción del epilogo que tengo en mente). Primera vez que estoy tan comprometida con algo, he estado muy apegada a esta secuela, casi que la he vivido con la misma intensidad que los personajes y no sé qué hare desde ahora (bueno, mis profesores de la Universidad estarán felices, colocare atención y mis notas subirán y no me preguntaran en clases "Camila, estas escribiendo tu historia o estas tomando apuntes"). Pero esto no será un adiós, será un hasta pronto.

Demorare en aparecer con otra historia… ya les he dicho, tengo tres ideas, ya están en proceso pero no tan segura como para subir hoy mismo un capitulo. Así que espero que sean pacientes, lo prometo, volveré.

Como siempre y con todo el amor que tengo, les agradezco a:

_**Claudiabertoni**_, gracias por cada uno de tus largos comentarios que he disfrutado a lo largo de tu llegada a la historia. Muchas gracias por todo y espero haber aliviado la pena del capítulo anterior. Besos.

_**EmilioLT**_… ¿Qué hubiera hecho sin ti? Gracias, verdaderamente gracias por estar en cada capítulo y espero no decepcionarte ahora ni en los futuros fic, porque te quiero opinando en los siguientes. Muchos besos.

_**Beatrizg**_, espero haberme salvado de morir jajaja. Disfruta el capitulo y espero verte en un futuro, nos vemos.

_**Valee**_… ¡Por fin puedo contestar tu review! ¿Ahora si es lo que esperabas? Edward fue a buscarla y no quería un no por respuesta… he cumplido. Lo que si he quedado con una duda, ¿eres chilena por si a caso? Tus palabras me han dejado con la duda. Gracias por haber estado ahí y espero que no desaparezcas, muchos besos.

_**Vaneomega**_, ¡Que alegría que hayas dejado de ser una lectora anónima! Más vale tarde que nunca, que bueno saber que te ha gustado la historia y espero haber cumplido con tus expectativas y las lagrimas que hayas derramado en el capitulo anterior hayan valido la pena con este final. Muchas gracias por estar ahí, aunque sea en silencio. Nos vemos.

_**Liloc**_… como ya te lo he dicho, más vale tarde que nunca. Me alegra que hayas disfrutado de recorrido la historia, a mí también me gusta hacer eso de vez en cuando, leer una historia de principio a fina sin tener que esperar por el siguiente capítulo hasta cuando se le ocurra a la autora (también me incluyo, lamento si demore mucho… los escritores debemos entregar suspenso) Espero verte en el futuro, nos vemos.

_**Joli Cullen**_… Siempre presente, que mas decirte que agradecer tu presencia en todo momento, muchas gracias y espero seguir gozando de tus comentarios y no perderte, muchos besos.

_**Emma-Swats12**_, tranquila y relájate, entre mas alterada estés, las cosas no funcionaran, sabes que te estaré esperando para cuando necesites de mi ayuda, ahora organízate y disfruta de un momento de tranquilidad leyendo "Todo Cambio". Nos vemos y muchas gracias por estar presente.

_**Alexandra015**_… ¡wow! Que puedo decirte…la mas critica de mis críticas literarias, pero no sabes cuánto me ayudaste en todo momento, me lograbas aterrizar y lograr que la historia fue lo más real posible, el objetivo principal. Gracias por todo y espero tenerte siempre ahí para esos comentarios que me ayudan en todo momento, muchas gracias y besitos.

_**Ripattz**_, tú y tus frases jajaja. ¡Pero me encantan! Siempre tienen algo que decir sobre la historia y calzan de maravilla. Guardare cada una de ellas como recordatorio de lo que significo esta historia para mí y para ustedes. Gracias por estar ahí en cada capítulo, espero verte pronto. "Hay tantas cosas para gozar en nuestro paso  
por la vida que sufrir es una pérdida de tiempo"… toda la razón.

_**Supattinsondecullen, Wawis Cullen, gatitha vampirica y karoLiiz**_… las cuatro que me han hecho gozar, reír, hasta pensar en que lio me estaba metiendo cuando escribía algo y ustedes gritaban a los cuatro vientos que no les gustaba o les encantaba. Disfrute con cada una de sus palabras, mis cuatro críticas alocadas. Les agradezco sus momentos de entretención que me dieron y las buenas críticas e ideas que me otorgaron. No quiero que se me pierdan de vista, muchos besos para las cuatro y espero que hayan cambiado de idea de querer matarme o enojarse por no lograr lo que pensaban.

_**Micky67**_… tus palabras me dejaron con un nudo en la garganta y con miles de palabras de agradecimiento. No sabes lo feliz que estaba mientras leía tu review, tus halagos… ¡wow! Todavía no tengo las palabras para poder agradecerte. Espero haber logrado esa oportunidad que tanto de merecían Edward y Bella. Gracias por estar presente en la historia y nos veremos, no lo dudes.

Para Isabella _**Anna Cullen, **__**AngieShields**__**, **__**briit**__**, Jimeneis, Solchizz, …**_ y tantos otros que estuvieron presentes durante ambas historias. Les agradezco que se hayan tomado su tiempo para leer y comentar, agradezco por cada una de sus palabras y espero poder disfrutar de su presencia en un futuro muy cercano.

Gracias a los lectores silenciosos, gracias por su pasada por cada capítulo, y no sean tímidos, podrán peguntarle a los críticos de esta historia y sabrán que no muerdo. Gracias a todos y nos vemos pronto… quiero tener ese epilogo y obviamente crear nuevas historias y podamos disfrutar todos juntos.

Besos de Camila, de Chile.

**Camili**.


	9. Volver a amar

**Epí****logo: Volver a amar**

**.**

_Edward_

_._

No podía dejar de sonreír aunque Bella me regañara a cada minuto por la sonrisa que tenía, pero no podía evitarlo, estaba feliz… en realidad mucho más que feliz, creo que no había significado para lo que sentía en ese momento. Volví a sentir un golpe en mi brazo, miré de reojo hacia el asiento del copiloto donde Bella me miraba con el ceño fruncido pero con la misma sonrisa que tenía yo.

Podía notarla nerviosa, no entendía porque tanto nerviosismo, ya todos la conocían y mi familia ya estaba enterada de mi relación con ella. Habíamos aprovechado nuestro viaje a New York para visitar a mis padres y mi hermana que se encontraba también en la cuidad, luego pasaríamos por la casa de Charlie antes de tener que comenzar con la gira de mi concierto. Nos detuvimos en la luz roja, miré de frente a la mujer que tenía a mi lado, respiraba por la nariz y botaba por la boca, coloqué mi mano en su pierna para confortarla, ella me miró con una sonrisa aparentando ser la chica fuerte de siempre, que no le tenía miedo a nadie, aunque yo sabía que no era así, estaba aterrada de volver a ver a Esme, a Alice y a Carlisle, quienes habían sido buenos con ella cuando estábamos en el instituto. Ahora creía que iban a estar en desacuerdo con nuestra relación.

Ya habíamos conversado respecto al tema, Bella no tenía nada de que temer, cuando les había contado de nuestro encuentro, me había enterado de que mi hermana había ido con la noticia hace mucho tiempo atrás, luego de volver a Francia. Ambos habían dado su opinión, pero si yo era realmente feliz con Bella, no había nada más que decir, y así lo era, yo estaba completamente feliz con esa mujer, aunque significara tener algunos días de locura, de enojo, pero a la vez de alegrías y amor, mucho amor.

.

_**Eres el amor de mi vida  
El destino lo sabía  
Y hoy te puso ante mí**_

_**Y cada vez que miro al pasado**_  
_**Es que entiendo que a tu lado**_  
_**Siempre pertenecí**_  
_**(Solo para ti – Todo Cambio)**_

_**.**_

Cuando estacioné frente a la entrada de la gran casa Cullen, escuché el profundo suspiro de Bella. Coloqué el freno luego de detener el coche. La miré esperando a que respondiera mi mirada, podía ver en sus ojos el nerviosismo y el terror que se adueñaba de ella, creando diferentes escenas donde mi familia se vengaba de todo lo malo que me hubiera hecho en cualquier ocasión. Le sonreí para demostrarle que todo lo que estuviera imaginando en ese momento, no seria así.

Desde el día en que había logrado que Bella no subiera a ese avión que la alejaría de mi para siempre, habían pasado seis meses. Ella se había instalado en mi departamento con todas las cosas que había traído con ella, esa misma mañana la hice llamar a Lily para decirle que su viaje se extendería indefinidamente ya que ahora le pertenecía a su novio el cual estaba en plan celoso y no le quitaría los ojos de encima, por lo que se tendría que hacer cargo de la editorial mientras se veía que ocurría con los nuevos proyectos que tenía en mente. La chica estaba muy contenta por su jefa, así que solo nos felicitó con nuestra reciente relación y que no nos preocupáramos de nada ya que ella se haría cargo de todo, cualquier cosa se mantendrían en contacto vía internet y teléfono.

Los dos primeros meses fueron caóticos. Volver a conocernos y entablar la confianza perdida, nos sacaba de nuestras casillas. Muchas veces, Bella salía de casa gritando, diciendo que quería volver a su vida y no saber nada más de mí, yo solo la dejaba maldecir y que tomara algo de aire antes de ir por ella, siempre sabía donde encontrarla. En ese momento me acercaba a ella, la abrazaba y le dejaba un beso en la coronilla, Bella se disculpaba por todo lo que me hubiera dicho, yo también le pedía disculpas por mi comportamiento pidiéndole que volviera al departamento. Cualquiera que nos viera, cada día, diría que estábamos locos para vivir de esa manera, pero nosotros éramos felices, de esa forma nos habíamos conocido y debíamos respetarnos, Bella era independiente, fuerte y testaruda.

Durante esos dos meses mi inspiración había logrado grandes metas. Mientras Bella estaba sentada en el sofá leyendo algún escrito que le había mandando Lily, el solo mirarla creaba miles de ideas para nuevas partituras, lo que logró, no solo terminar con entusiasmo una gran cantidad de sinfonías para la película, sino que también logré tener un amplio repertorio para un nuevo disco, así que mi agente veía con grandes ojos esta nueva relación que tenía el gran Edward Cullen. Así que aparte de preocuparme de una película, estaba planeando un nuevo tour de conciertos por Europa para promocionar mi nuevo disco.

Pero las cosas no quedaron ahí, en los meses siguientes, las peleas eran constantes, Bella ya no soportaba estar encerrada en Londres, quería volver a New York, volver a sus escritos y no tener que depender del portátil para poder trabajar. Además de que no estaba muy contenta de que Tanya pasara algunos días en mi casa. Las cosas entre nosotros no eran lo mismo, pero la amistad aún seguía algo que molestaba profundamente a mi novia y ocasionaba una que otra discusión, no obstante cuando le mostré donde estaría la nueva sede de su editorial, las cosas comenzaron a cambiar.

De primera, no aceptaba el regalo, según ella, era su trabajo, sus inversiones y no podía venir yo y comprar una oficina sin haberlo conversado antes, pero después de una larga conversación donde le demostré que ese lugar sería la solución de varias de nuestras peleas, optó por aceptarlo y poner manos a la obra. Bella y yo ya nos entendíamos, podíamos compartir, sin terminar en gritos o discusiones. Confiábamos en nuestra relación lo que permitía que ella pudiera salir sin tenerme cerca como yo también podía trabajar sin temor a que alguien viniera y volviera a caer en la tentación y vida de su pasado. Bella había madurado, era otra mujer, alguien que no necesitaba demostrar ser fuerte porque realmente lo era, una persona poderosa, emprendedora y que no se daba por vencida, aunque todavía tenía la inseguridad de que yo desapareciera o en uno de mis viajes, no volviera.

Las primeras veces, Bella me acompañaba a cada viaje que tuviera que hacer fuera de Londres, en especial para la película, debía ir a Italia por dos días, o a veces solo por una tarde, pero ella prefería seguirme antes de quedarse en casa esperando, según ella, no quería cometer el mismo error de no aceptar ir conmigo a Milán la primera vez que se lo ofrecí.

Nuestra nueva vida era llena de locura, de delirios, pero éramos felices de esa manera, en especial cuando Alice nos hiso una visita sorpresa y nos encontró muy abrazados en el sofá del departamento. Había utilizado las llaves que le había dado hace ya tanto tiempo. Sus ojos se salían de orbita de lo abierto que los tenía al darse cuenta de nuestro momento íntimo.

- Si tú vuelves a hacerlo sufrir, la más mínima lágrima que mi hermano derrame por ti, y sabrás quien es Alice Cullen, ¿entiendes?

- Alice, no es…- intenté objetar pero mi melliza me miró amenazante

- Tu quédate callado… tu prometiste no volver con ella, pero entiendo tu debilidad, se que estabas obsesionado por ella, pero al ver la escena del sofá, imagino que esto no es solo una aventura

- No tienes opinión en esta relación…

- Edward, déjame hablar- dijo Bella mirándome con una sonrisa antes de mirar a mi hermana- lo sé, Alice, hasta yo misma te buscaré para que me hagas la vida imposible si es que tu hermano sufre por mi culpa… me prometí nunca más causarle daño y es lo que quiero hacer

- Eso espero- dijo Alice en un murmullo, nos miró a ambos alternándose, sonrió antes de avanzar hacia mi- sé que es la única mujer que te ha hecho feliz y me alegro de que estés con ella

- Gracias hermanita- nos abrazamos, Alice miró a Bella antes de extenderle sus brazos

- Oh, ven aquí… no se qué haces en las personas pero no puedes caerme mal, eres una gran amiga y espero que esta vez no desaparezcas

.

_**Tan solo tú, solamente quiero que seas tú  
mi locura mi tranquilidad y mi delirio  
mi compás y mi camino  
solo tu, solamente quiero que seas tú  
pongo en tus manos mi destino porque vivo  
para estar siempre (siempre) siempre  
siempre contigo amor  
(Coleccionista de canciones – Todo Cambio)**_

_**.**_

Bajé del coche, di la vuelta para abrir la puerta de Bella, le tendí la mano para ayudarla a salir. Me dio un leve apretón, volví a sonreír, estaba nerviosa y lo sabía pero podía asegurarle que nada malo ocurriría. La tomé de la cintura, acerqué mi cara a su rostro para besarla, ella colocó sus manos en mis mejillas para poder profundizar el beso. Entre risas intenté detenerla, no estábamos en el mejor lugar para tener una sesión de nuestros apasionados besos, porque sabía que no quedaría en un simple beso, no desde ese momento. Dejé una de mis manos en su cintura guiándola hacia la puerta, donde nos esperaba mi hermana con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

Dentro de casa estaban todos los demás, Esme, Carlisle y Jasper, después de tanto tiempo, hace solo dos meses que mi hermana y mi mejor amigo eran novios, por fin el chico había dejado sus estupideces de lado para enfrentar lo que sentía por mi hermana. Parecía que su punto de comparación éramos nosotros, si con Bella había logrado superar nuestros problemas, él podría hacer de todo con tal de tener a Alice. Y era un buen ejemplo si se refería a nuestra relación.

Mis padres se acercaron a nosotros, Carlisle me dio un abrazo mientras que mi madre le dio un cálido abrazo y un beso en la mejilla a mi novia, ésta parecía desconcertada con el recibimiento, la miré con una sonrisa demostrándole que las cosas no serian difíciles. Luego cambiamos y me tocó recibir un beso sonoro de mi madre mientras que mi padre abrazaba a Bella. No esperamos más cuando nos estaban guiando a al comedor donde la comida la cena ya estaba servida, pasamos una agradable velada entre conversaciones, risas y algunos recuerdos, en especial cuando Esme se llevó a Bella, luego del postre para mostrarle sus nuevas creaciones y le regalara una de ellas para que decoráramos el departamento en Londres.

Todo parecía como la primera vez que había llevado a Bella a mi casa en Seattle, la recibían como un miembro más de la familia, sin objeciones ni malas miradas, algo que ayudó a que mi novia se sintiera cómoda entre los Cullen. Entre nuestras conversaciones estuvo el viaje que realizaríamos en tres semanas más a Francia, a la nueva temporada de ropa que había creado Alice, había logrado que mi tour calzara para que uno de los conciertos fuera en Paris, así estuviera justo para el desfile. También estaba el matrimonio de Rose con Emmett que sería en un mes más, así que nos veríamos en varias ocasiones.

Las mujeres conversaban sobre vestidos, obras de arte y libros, reían ante cualquier cosa como también escuchaban atentas a los sueños que cada una presentaba. No podía dejar de mirar a Bella y no recordar todo lo que había pasado entre nosotros, como nos habíamos conocido, en los problemas que nos habíamos metido y luego haberlos enfrentado demostrando que podíamos contra viento y marea. Como a la vez sufrimos como ninguna persona, todo el mal que nos habíamos causado sin pensar en las consecuencias, como el estar separados por siete años y haber estado a punto de perder nuevamente al otro por alguna estupidez cuando el destino nos había dado la posibilidad de arreglar los errores. Y aquí estábamos ahora, creando una vida juntos, con problemas, como toda pareja, con sufrimientos desde el primero día que nos habíamos visto, pero estábamos juntos y lucharíamos por eso, hasta el final. Si alguna vez pensé que tener una relación con Bella Swan iba a ser una tortura, estaba en lo correcto, pero no lo cambiaría por nada en el mundo.

Sonreí para mis adentros, me coloqué de pie interrumpiendo la conversación que tenían las chicas como la discusión política que tenían Carlisle y Jasper. Todos se me quedaron mirando esperando a saber que haría, miré directamente a Bella quien estaba con los ojos abiertos, amenazándome con la mirada con respecto a lo que fuera que quisiera hacer en ese momento.

.

_**Lo supe en el momento en que te vi  
quererte iba a dolerme de verdad  
pero volví a mirarte y comprendí  
que iré contigo hasta el final  
(De mi – Dejarte de amar)**_

_**.**_

Di una vuelta en el lugar para mirar a todos los presentes, caminé hasta estar junto a Bella quien parecía tensa. Coloqué una de mis manos en su hombro para darle mi apoyo, ya no había más tiempo que esperar, esta visita no solo tenía el objetivo de vernos luego de tanto tiempo, también habían cosas de que hablar antes de volver a Londres. Estaba seguro que Bella ya no respiraba.

- Familia, Bella y yo tenemos una noticia que darles

- ¿Bella está embarazada?- dijo mi hermana, me reí ante sus ocurrencias

- No Alice, esa no es la noticia- miré a Bella con una sonrisa para calmarla, ella me correspondió tomando mi mano que estaba sobre su hombro- Bella es oficialmente parte de nuestra familia… hace dos semana que es la señora Cullen

Entre los gritos de asombro, alguna risa de sorpresa o las felicitaciones de Alice y mi madre, toda la conversación se torno alrededor de explicaciones y preguntas sobre la noticia.

Hace cuatro meses atrás, cuando habíamos logrado limar las asperezas que existían en nuestra relación, yo había optado por pedirle matrimonio a Bella. Si era la única forma de asegurarme de que nunca se fuera de mi lado, lo haría. Muchas noches me preguntaba si antes de haber tomado el avión a Milán, haberle pedido que se casara conmigo hubiese cambiado las cosas. Bueno, este era el momento, ambos, personas maduras y ésta era la decisión más importante de mi vida.

Hablamos sobre el tema, pero Bella se negó a que yo le hiciera la pregunta, testaruda como siempre opinó que primero debíamos seguir conociéndonos, yo debía conocerla, volver a confiar en ella antes de elegir una vida unidos. Al final opté por aceptar sus ideas y seguimos como siempre, vivíamos juntos, éramos novios y todos felices. Pero una noche, luego de hacer el amor, mientras Bella descansaba en mi pecho, decidí que las cosas no podían ser a su modo. En la época que las cosas habían sido a su forma, no habían salido bien, esta vez era yo quien colocaba las reglas del juego. Intentando no molestarla, saqué de mi mesita de noche, la cajita aterciopelada donde estaba el anillo que llevaba guardando hace tantos meses, tomé su mano y deslicé el anillo en su dedo.

Durante un buen rato, Bella no se movió de su lugar, hasta llegué a pensar que se había quedado dormida pero cuando sentí que su corazón acelerado no dejaba de latir, entendí que todavía estaba procesando lo ocurrido. Entrelacé nuestros dedos dejando a la vista el anillo.

- Isabella Swan, cásate conmigo

- ¿Por qué?- preguntó en un susurro

- Porque cuando dejé que tu mandaras en nuestra relación, las cosas no funcionaron muy bien… en este momento quiero yo poner las reglas del juego, quiero que nos casemos, quiero que todos sepan que tienes dueño y que cada vez que mires ese anillo sepas que hay alguien que te ama con locura sin importar tus arrebatos, tu pasado o tu futuro… cásate conmigo- me sorprendí cuando la escuché

- ¿Cuándo?

- En cuatro días más- Bella se incorporó mirándome sorprendida

- Edward, estás loco… ¿Qué dirá tu familia? Primero deberíamos hablar con ellos, a final de mes comienza el tour, no podemos…

- Mi amor, nada me importa en este momento, mi familia lo entenderá, ya saben que estamos juntos, si es casados o no, da lo mismo… además el tour se puede realizar estando o no casados, lo más importante en este momento es que te quiero de todas las maneras posibles y casarme contigo es una de ellas

- ¿Y la boda? Es decir, invitados, iglesia…- negué efusivamente mientras le sonreía

- Eso podremos hacerlo después, primero dejemos que se cansen Rosalie y Emmett, también el desfile de Alice… luego podremos organizar eso… solo quiero que un juez diga que estamos unidos ante la ley… cásate conmigo, Isabella Swan- Bella sonrió mientras negaba, creyéndome el loco más grande del mundo

- Espero que no te arrepientas de esto

- Nunca

Me abalancé sobre ella para tirarla nuevamente en la cama y celebrar nuestro compromiso. Solo recordar ese momento hacia que una gran sonrisa se reflejara en mi rostro. Mis padres estaban contentos sobre el suceso, estaban seguros que pronto sucedería, solo era cosa de tiempo para que apareciéramos diciendo que nos habíamos casado en las Vegas, bueno, en nuestro caso había sido en Londres, pero ya todo era formal, Bella era mi esposa y solo faltaba hacer la fiesta y alguna ceremonia junto a nuestras familias y amigos.

.

_**Yo sin tu amor  
No soy nada, nada  
soy sin tu amor.**_

_**Solamente pienso en ti  
desde el día en que te vi,  
siento mariposas por dentro.  
(Nada – Dejarte de amar)**_

_**.**_

Íbamos en camino al hotel donde nos estábamos hospedando desde que habíamos llegado a New York. Mi madre había insistido en que nos quedáramos en su casa, pero preferíamos tener nuestro espacio, además pronto debíamos viajar a Washington para ir de visita a donde Charlie para darle la noticia de nuestro matrimonio de la futura ceremonia que daríamos en un tiempo más.

Bella parecía estar más relajada luego de que la noticia fuera dada, disfrutó más de la velada en especial con la insistencia de Alice por hacer su vestido, el cual yo le había negado obligándola a casarse apresuradamente. Estacionamos el coche en el estacionamiento de hotel, subimos a nuestra habitación donde nos sentamos en el sofá a descansar. El día por fin había terminado y ahora podía disfrutar de mi esposa… que bien que sonaba eso. Giré la cabeza para mirarla, estaba con los ojos cerrados, no dormía, solo descansaba.

- Así que, Señora Cullen, ¿Fue tan terrible como pensabas?- Bella me miró con los ojos brillosos y una gran sonrisa

- No… estuvo bien, pensé que Esme estaría en desacuerdo

- Oh, yo tenía miedo de Alice, nunca dudé de mis padres… pero ya ves, todo salió perfecto, ahora nos queda Charlie- Bella se rió mientras se acercaba a mí para colocar sus brazos en mi cintura

- Ese si será un reto, estoy segura que Charlie se apiadara por haberte casado con su hija- fue mi turno de reírme

- Puedo sobrevivir a eso- mi esposa se incorporó, me miró fijamente con el rostro serio

- ¿estás seguro que estás haciendo lo correcto? ¿en realidad quieres vivir toda tu vida junto a mí?

- Si…- respondí inmediatamente- estoy seguro… puede que sufra mucho, puede que en algún momento quiera matarte, puede ser que quererte duela… pero es lo que quiero, es lo que siempre quise, además se que has cambiado, se que podré vivir amándote sin importar lo demás, solo sabiendo que tú me amas

- Te amo- dijo Bella besándome- te amo con toda mi alma… gracias por darme la oportunidad

- Gracias a ti por haberme ofrecido ese juego- ambos reímos

- Gracias a Carlisle por haber elegido Seattle ese año- dijo mi mujer

- Gracias al destino por habernos unido

.

_**Nanga ti feo, ti feo ninameni  
(Yo soy un feo, un feo que sabe amar)  
Neguidubi das indommen  
(Con todo su corazón y que)  
Neseshedanameni  
(no te ha de olvidar)  
(Nanga ti feo – Todo Cambio)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**FIN**_

…

* * *

**Nota de la Autora:**

Ahora si… llegamos al final, sabemos lo que ocurrió con los personajes y todos somos felices, ¿cierto? Bueno a lo menos yo lo soy, puedo dar por cerrada esta historia, prometí lo que había dicho, superé mis expectativas por lo que me puedo ir contenta.

Gracias a todos los que siguieron capítulo a capítulo estas dos historias, que dejaron sus comentarios, inquietudes, halagos… ¡Todo! Han sido de mucha ayuda, estoy muy feliz con ese recibimiento. Espero volver a verlos pronto, quiero volver pronto con ustedes, me es muy gratificante entregarles parte de mi escribiendo y que ustedes sean parte de ello.

Los quiero mucho, gracias a _**joli Cullen, Jimeneis, gatitha vampiriza, briit, ripattz**__**, Day.H, Wawis Cullen, EmilioLT, karoLiiz, Micky67, valee, claudiabertoni, yaritziita9, **_**_Beatrizg, Emma-Swats12, Alexandra015, Supattinsondecullen, Anna Cullen,_****_AngieShields, Robsesion-Forever, madaswan, Mar Cullen Black, Iga - 12L, Solchizz._**

Por su ayuda, su entrega, su tiempo y dedicación, nos veremos, de eso no lo duden.

Camili.


End file.
